Sentinels
by VariousStories
Summary: Even the strongest Meisters have their secrets, some are worse than others. Can one Meister change the balance of the universe and defy the laws of it with will alone? And unfortunately for a young Meister she is not only the cause of all this but also the only one who can stop it. Bad times are coming for the DWMA and romance comes at a bad time.
1. Prologue

Hey guys before we start the prologue I would like to say some things:

This is my first Soul Eater Fanfiction so don't expect much

This is a prologue so it will be short and not contain much.

This takes place shortly after the end of the anime. If you read the Manga then you will be confused, probably

In this story Crona never moves in with Maka, Soul and Blair(He does at the end of Ep51) but instead stays in his cell and Mifune is a teacher for the NOT class and thus wont be seen much through the story.

I know all the things people have said about the whole MariexStein thing but NOPE. I'm all about that MedusaxStein life. But I'm putting a twist in it.

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, Just my own OC's.

* * *

>Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoy this story!.<p><p>

We were called out of class for whatever reason, something about the grim reaper requesting us. When I got back onboard of Death City several days ago I hugged Crona so much I think I broke his bones. I was frightened to see the state the Grim Reaper was in but even more surprised that the Grim Reaper along with dad, A Death-scythe, failed to kill Kinshin Asura yet we were.

I walk up a set of stairs and along a hallway with Soul following briskly, Soul didn't seem to be in the mood for talking for whatever reason. I open the doors that led into Shinigami's room, Soul following as we walk along. We arrive at the circle and I see the rest of the gang:

Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty, Liz and Crona was here also.

''Finally your here'' Liz said

''Right, now I all called you here for a very important reason'' Lord Death said

''About what's next?'' Kid asked

''That was what I originally had planned but Justin said he felt an ominous presence coming our way, this could be a rogue witch intending something malicious'' Lord Death said

''So why did you call us here?'' Black Star asks

''Well if it is a rogue witch I want you to battle it off, As I am too weak in my current state'' Lord Death Said pointing at the part of his skull missing.

''Seriously?'' I ask

''That is why I'm sending you to deal with this witch, it could be an ally of Medusa's or Arachne'' Lord Death said. If it was then I want to crush this witch.

''If you say so father'' Kid says before he turns to walk down the hall towards the exit.

''Lets go Tsubaki!'' Black Star said and ran off down the hall, passing kid in a second.

''Right!'' Tsubaki said as she ran after him.

''Maka'' Soul said as I turned to him ''Lets go''.

I nod and Soul starts a casual walk and I follow closely behind, if this is a friend of Medusa's then this could be an issue. Medusa was a strong witch so it is likely she has strong contacts.

We walk along the hallway, through the doors that led back into the corridors of the school and head for the nearest set of stairs. We continue down another hallway, down another set of stairs and along yet another corridor before we reach the entrance to the school. When we emerge I immediately spot something off in the distance moving quickly, that's for sure so it must be a witch allied with Medusa. Kid also seems to notices the witch.

''Liz, Patty'' Kid instructs and the sisters nod, transforming into pistols.

Tsubaki also does the same and turns into her chain scythe mode, Soul does the same and transforms into his scythe mode. During this time the witch has gotten closer and I can see she is on a broom and was flying towards us. Before any of us can do anything she changes direction and going a sharp left and then does a 'c' sort of arc, dropping several small balls.

''Bombs!'' I cry and leap backwards, Kid and Black Star following shortly afterwards.

A huge chain of explosions follow, creating a cloud of black smoke that concealed the witch. After several seconds that seemed like an eternity a patch in the plume clears and the witch sits there on her broom, smiling evilly.

I feel like this will be a long fight.


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Enemy

**Defeat from an unexpected ally; a new ally appears?**

Maka's POV

The witch had smooth green hair, eyes and lips. She had an orange robe on with green sandals, ugly choice of colours in my opinion.

''Bitch!'' Black Star shouts and leaps out towards the witch, with a sudden swift of a movement she dodges to the right at an incredible speed and Black Star misses. With nothing to leap off of he just falls to the ground and tries again, he speeds through the air and throws one half of Tsubaki's chain scythe only for it to miss and grip onto the side of the the school. The witch looks at him and grins, Black Star grins back and yanks on the other half of the chain scythe. Suddenly one of the red spikes of the school and it begins to fall towards the witch, me and Kid jump out of the way while the witch just zooms it the right slightly. She returns the smile to Black Star and this time he just looks frustrated.

''Tsubaki, Fey Blade mode!'' Black Star yelled and Tsubaki changes into the Uncanny Sword.

He leaps out again with Tsubaki held out like a spear, the witch dodges again and Black Star lands on the side of the building and leaps again.

''Speed Star!'' Black Star yelled and sped up significantly as he charged again for the witch.

When he was (literally) millimetres from the witch when she placed her right hand over his face, everything paused for a second before she spoke.

''Soul Force'' She said calmly and a golden light shone out of her hand before Black Star went flying down to earth, crashing into what remained of the red spike. Tsubaki changes back to her human form and crouched over his body, shaking him and calling his name.

''Our turn'' Kid said and began a volley of his bullets, Before they reached their destination the witch

held out her hand and from that a purple shield emerged. All of the bullets impacted with the shield but none of them penetrated the purple shield. Kid stopped firing and I leaped up, swinging Soul round to cut the shield in half but at the last second the witch and her shield disappears. Although I cant see it I feel her behind me and the sudden weight on the back of my head.

''Soul Force'' She said and suddenly my body is racked with the feeling of a hammer, the pain was incredible and so intense I didn't see the ground coming until it hit me in the face.

''Bastard'' I hear Kid say and the sound of his twin pistols launching yet another barrage.

Despite the pain I was in I force myself to turn and look at the raging battle. Kid was firing rapidly against the purple shield but was doing little-to-nothing to it, Black Star had stood up despite his bleeding wound. He jumps upwards with Tsubaki still on the ground, his hand outstretched. It takes me a moment to realise he is intending to use Soul Force, The witch is too distracted with Kid to bother about Black Star who is right behind her. But when he is just within range she turns and grabs his face, how did she do that so fast?.

''Foolish boy'' The woman said ''Soul Force''

Black Star went plummeting to the ground and crashed into the previous crater. He tries to stand up but the witch lands on him, hand on his neck. Her hand glows weakly, despite her not talking you could tell she could blow his head off before he could do anything.

''Why are you doing this?'' Kid asked, the woman turned her head for a moment before turning back to Black Star. Who for the first time in his life, looked afraid.

She grinned menacingly and placed a hand on his stomach. Her grin grew tenfold.

''Soul Force'' She whispered, almost inaudible. A thunder-coloured glow emerged from her hand as a *Bang* noise was made and blew on his stomach, causing Black Star to cough a little blood.

''Black Star!'' Tsubaki cried as she watched in horror.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Everyone watched in horror as the woman with a crazed grin continued to blow her soul wavelength through Black Stars stomach. I turn to see Kid, lying unconscious on the ground with Patty and Liz hanging over him and shaking him. My vision shakes and I realise its Soul, he is trying to tell me something but I can't hear over the booms.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Tsubaki charged at the woman but when she was a metre or so away she suddenly collapsed, the witch didn't do anything but I suspect she had something to do with it.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

I stand up with as much strength as I can muster and feel light-headed, over the bangs I can faintly hear Souls voice. He is saying no, but I cant leave Black Star.

''Soul...Resonance'' I whisper and he nods with a grin, changing into a scythe.

''Soul Resonance!'' We shout in unison, The witch stops her attack on Black Star and stands up.

She stares us down as I charge up, a cautious but curious look.

''Witch Hunter!'' I cry and Soul changes into a diamond-shining scythe, built for taking down witches. I charge at her and she grins widely but I charge onward. I swing Soul downwards onto the woman but to my surprise she outstretches one hand and stops it completely. I jump backwards and swing Soul in a horizontal arc but she jumps over it, doing a backflip out of the way.

I notice Kid has gotten up and is as weak as I am, he looks at me and nods as he aims Patty and Liz.

I swing again but this time she ducks and runs under the scythe and disappears from my vision, suddenly I feel a hand on my back and an arm around my neck. How did she get behind me?.

She looks at Kid from behind me and pushes her hand deeper into my back, emphasising her point.

Kid looks angry and confused at the same time, he can shoot and only have a chance at hitting her but getting me hurt severely in the process. The pair stare each other down for several moments before she laughs manically. A sudden nudge in my back confuses me, before I feel an agonizing amount of pain. It was like lying on an oven, the heat burned my flesh despite it not being an oven.

I feel the pain again and again and again, I feel it several more times before she stops.

I drop soul from my already weak grip and fall to the floor, the taste of iron in my mouth.

Kid's POV

I stare in horror at the body of Maka, she was bleeding from her mouth and stomach. Black Star was the same or even worse, who was this witch?! She was much more powerful than Stein.

I aim and fire rapidly, sending a volley of bullets towards her. She suddenly disappears and I jump forward, expecting an attack from behind. My back was to where she just stood and I was facing towards the school. A sudden weight on my upper back scares me, I try to turn but I get as far as looking at a corner of her face before I am launched forwards, I crash into the wall of the school and before I can recover I am send flying back the way I came and land not far from Tsubaki. This is our chance, our only one.

''Tsubaki... get help'' I whisper and she looks at me in worry before nodding lightly.

With as much strength as I can muster I charge at the witch, I get within close range and jump over her in a attempt to distract her enough for Tsubaki to cross the courtyard.

Mid flight I feel something on my stomach, crap.

''Soul Force!'' She cries and I am send flying upwards into the air, although after a few short seconds I am send plummeting to the ground from gravity. I lay in a crater as the woman walks towards me, her wrists glow and everything from her wrists to her fingertips change into a dagger-spear looking thing. The look like the are made of metal. I stand up weakly and in a weak whisper say:

''Soul Resonance''

Liz and Patty both glow pink as they change into cannons, the woman keeps a strong stride. I crouch down, allowing the pair to charge.

''Resonance stable, noise at 1.5 percent'' Liz reported ''Preparing to fire, feedback in four seconds''

''3'' Liz said

''2'' Patty counted

''1'' Liz counted

''Firing now'' Patty smiled, the woman very close now.

''Death Cannon'' I muttered as the orange Soul Wavelength cannon fired, it only had to travel a short distance to reach its target. We got her, or so I thought.

When the blast got close she positioned her arms in a sort of diagonal line before the it hit her. Several short seconds pass before a gap in the smoke appears with the witch there, blade outstretched and aimed for the kill. I feel every inch of it as it rips through my stomach flesh, I want to yell in pain but restrain myself to a small gulping sound. I stare the witch in the eyes and see that her pupils have disappeared completely, leaving only white ovals for eyes. She lifts her blade-arm and prepares to thrust again when in the corner of my eye I see several figures.

The witch also sees this and jumps backwards and raises her blades just in time to block a bolt of lightning. Through blurred and bloodied eyes I can see several of the other classmates.

Oxford, Kim and Killik, along with their respective partners all stood out the front of the building with a small crowd of onlookers watching. Even in my current state I could tell they two boys were trying not to throw-up over the mess of me, Maka and Black Star. Kim on the other hand had already thrown up.

''Royal Thunder!'' Ox said and launched another blast of electricity, only to be easily swift aside by the witch. Another crazed grin on her face. She moved at incredible speed and thrust her blade-hand through Kilik's stomach, causing him to choke up blood. Kim lifts Jackie but before she can fire the witch swings her leg and in a single swift movement knocks Kim off balance before placing a hand on her stomach.

''Soul Force!'' She yells and a 'boom' sound can be heard a Kim coughs up blood, my vision blurring

''Kim!'' Oxford yells and points the tip of his spear at the witch. She turns at an immeasurable speed and kicks the spear from his hands before punching him in the face. Ox falls backwards, unconscious. The witch turns to Kim, glaring menacingly at her.

Kim looks frightened as you as you could be, Jackie then turns back into her human form and stands over Kim with her arms spread like a shield.

''I wont let you hurt her you bi-'' Jackie said before she was impaled by the blade-hand. Jackie falls to the ground and blood seeps from her stomach.

Then suddenly a blue ball of light hits the ground right next to the witch, she jumps back just in time to dodge a second one before sending a purplish-black bolt of thunder towards the sky.

Nothing happens for a good minute before a woman zooms through the clouds and lands on top of the witch, hand on her face.

''Serrated Soul Force!'' The woman shouts as the witch is flung backwards into the side of the building, coughing up blood. The woman had a look similar to Medusa's old look, adorning the same black dress and hairstyle. What's with the look-a-like?

''So... we meet again... Kema?'' The witch asks the woman, Kema I presume.

''Yes we have Mel'' Kema replied

Kema held her hand in the air and thunder could be heard as a scythe with a golden-tinted blade slowly fell from the sky and gently land in Kema's hand.

''Oh? Bringing your scythe out so early?'' Mel asks as she stands up with her blade-hand glinting in the light. What did that mean? My vision was blurring so much now I was surprised I was still awake. Liz was next to me, shaking me while Patty was poking me in the cheek. I was too focused on the battle to pass out yet.

The sound has disappeared, my body was slowly passing out bit by bit. Kema swings her golden scythe and misses Mel by millimetres. Mel retaliates by sending another volt of purplish-black lightning, Kema blocks it with the scythe blade and swings the scythe again. This time her attack hits and cuts May in half, her mouth opens and I guess she is releasing a cry of pain which she definitely deserves. Her body falls to the floor before turning into a purple soul and Kema turns to me, I can't hold on any longer and my vision darkens before unconsciousness consumes me.


	3. Chapter 2 - On Death's Door

**Authors Note: I recommend you listen to the song 'Get Well' by Icon for hire while listening to this song, it matches this chapter quite well(Put it on repeat since its only 2:58)**

**On Deaths Door; Love blossoms?**

Maka's POV

I wake up suddenly, the glow of moonlight hurts my eyes. I close them and try to repent the evil that is the light that burns my eyes so, but the thin layer of skin doesn't work and the light burns through.

I open my eyes, fluttering them repeatedly to wash away the sleep. I'm looking at the moon and stars for whatever reason, I turn over so I am on my front only to see a battlefield. I'm above the DWMA, looking down on a battle between Kid and a witch. She grows a knife-looking hand and Kid crouches down, Patty and Liz grow into cannons.

''Death Cannon...'' I whisper to no-one in particular

''Death Cannon!'' Kid shouts loudly and fires off two yellow shots, I see them head for the witch. She raises both her hand-blade-things and blocks them and creates a cloud of smoke. Kid looks relieved but horror dawns on his face when the witch bursts through the smoke and pierces him through the chest, blood spurting out. I gasp unintentionally and the witch looks up at me with crazed eyes, she sends out black wires at me. I try to move but I am stuck on air, the wires rappel themselves around me and yank me to the ground. I hit the ground and my ribs hurt from where the wires landed, I raise my head slightly and see that the ground around me is pitch black. I try to get to a crouch but I'm sinking, I struggle forwards slightly but it only makes me sink faster. Several seconds past and my head is the only thing that is not consumed by the sludge. I look around and the witch grins at me with bright red eyes, I struggle but my mouth is consumed by the sludge. I fight my last bit of energy as I am completely consumed.

I open my eyes again and I am in a pitch black room, nothing anywhere. A void.

''God-damnit Maka'' Soul's voice moans, pained.

I turn around and see a window in the darkness that looked completely out of place, I walk over to it and peek through the glass. My body was in a bed, Soul by my side holding my hand and an angry look on his face. Black Star was in the bed adjacent to it with Kid the furthest from the window. Tsubaki was behind him looking at the floor.

''If I had done something else...'' Soul whispers

''Don't blame yourself, You couldn't have done anything'' Tsubaki said with a sob in her voice.

''That the thing! I wasn't strong enough! I can't live with the fact I let my Meister get hurt so fucking badly!'' Soul roars turning to Tsubaki with an furious look

''Soul...'' I whisper, although he can't seem to hear me

''MAKA!'' My dad cries as he bursting through the door, barely being restrained by Sid and a woman.

''Calm yourself Spirit!'' The woman says angrily

''MAKA!'' Dad goes on

''Kema-CHOP!'' The woman shouts, I presume since she used my technique her name is Kema.

She hit dad with a book that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere, Dad fell to the ground on his front. He turns his head around with a massive bruise on his face.

''Don't copy my daughters technique'' Dad moaned sorrowfully, still trying to crawl to me.

''I'm not, your Ex-Wife told me if I ever needed to I could use it on you. She is the one who taught me that move'' The woman, Kema, said

She knows my mother? How? Who is this Kema?

''You know my Ex-wife?'' Dad asks rubbing his head, gaining temporary control over himself.

''I do'' Kema said and walked over to my side, looking at the machine next to me ''Shit!''

''What? What is it?'' Soul asks worriedly

''Her soul wavelength is fading, We're losing her!'' Kema said and I felt something on my wrist, I turn to see black wires dragging me towards the darkness and away from the window. I repel against it but more slowly grapple onto my other wrist, arms, legs and ankles.

I resist as much as I can but I feel my strength fading quickly, I keep my eyes on the glass.

''Maka, stay with us!'' Soul cries

I'm trying as hard as I can but they are yanking on whatever they can get there hands on and I doubt I can hold on much longer, but if I am going to die then I would like to die staring at Soul.

''Maka!'' Soul cries again, amounting to nothing. Black Star and Kid both sit up to watch.

''Maka... Don't you bloody die on me'' Soul whispers as he hangs over my body

I feel tears well up in my eyes, I can't die knowing I wont be able to tell him my... feelings.

More of the wires wrap around my arms and legs, some attaching to my stomach. I feel like I am losing ground, but I wont give up yet.

''Maka... Please don't leave me...'' Soul whispers, what?

''Maka... I love you... Don't leave yet...'' He mumbles, repressing a sob as I see a tear fall.

I feel myself repress a sob and tears threaten to leak from my eyes, suddenly the force that was pulling me increased tenfold. The last thing I hear is Soul crying.

I am pulled into the void, blackness surrounding me that could be a tiny box or an infinite plain of darkness. Suddenly a voice booms:

''Maka Albarn, dying so soon?'' The voice says, slight humour in his voice.

''Who's there?'' I ask, my voice a croak.

''Death, who else?'' Death asks

''You can't be death... Shinigami is in his room doing... Whatever he does'' I said trying to comprehend what was happening right now.

''Shinigami is not Death, he is the Grim Reaper. I could care less that he uses my title though'' Death said, I spin around the room.

''Where are you?'' I ask

''Death does not have a physical embodiment, I am just a thing of nature as you would say'' Death replied with a light chuckle

''Did I die?'' I ask worriedly, afraid of losing Soul.

''See for yourself''' Death said and suddenly the same window from before appeared in front of me, I instantly see Soul over my body which had turned a deathly pale. His tears left spots on my face, Tsubaki was behind him trying to pull him away but he kept shaking her off.

''Why?'' I ask ''Why did I have to die?''

''That I cannot answer'' Death replied ''I just decide what happens to your soul, that's all''

''Can you give me another chance? At life?'' I beg, turning to my left.

''Why should I?'' Death asks curiously

''Why shouldn't you?'' I retaliate

''Because you died, that's why'' Death said bluntly

''I just learned that the partner I have been beside all these years loves me and you dare to say I die? You dare to say that I cannot say I love him aswell? To comfort him?'' I retort angrily, glaring at the darkness that is Death.

''That's some courage, talking like that in the face of Death itself''' Death says admiringly

''I was afraid earlier... Afraid of losing Soul... My friends, My family... Everyone I ever knew'' I admit ''But I know that fear wont get a person anywhere, That's how I defeated Kinshin Asura''

''So you would want to return to life just for love? For family? For friends?'' Death asks

''I would take love and friendship over Honour and glory'' I said ''Any-day''

''That was the reason I was looking for, Maka Albarn. You can return to the ones you sow so much especially with so much in store for you in the future'' Death said, even though he doesn't have a physical embodiment I can tell he is happy.

''Thank you Death'' I say as a door appears where the window was.

''Maka Albarn'' Death said and I turned to my left again ''This was a one-time thing, no second-chances next time''

''I know, and thank you again'' I smile and open the door, a sudden bright white light beams through that eradicates all of the darkness and I am blinded for a moment before the light fades slightly and I see Soul's face that is filled with Overwhelming joy.

''I love you too, Soul'' I smile and he kisses me, my first kiss. I felt weak but this was important.

He lets go and I see my father crying his eyes out with Sid patting his back, Black Star and Kid were clapping along with Tsubaki and Kema who were both wiping away tears.

''We thought we lost you'' Soul says as he wipes away tears with his sleeve

''You almost did before death gave me a second chance'' I say and Soul gives me a weird look

''You met the grim reaper? Wouldn't he have let you come back instantly or something?'' Soul asks

''No, The Death I met had no physical embodiment and I was in a Pitch-Black Darkness and I got him to give me a second chance'' I smile and Soul smiles along with me

''I don't care what happened, I am just glad you are still alive'' Soul said with a light chuckle

''Don't steal all the spotlight!'' Black Star said cockily, seemingly struggling to get up.

''Oh so you want to get it on with Tsubaki?'' Kema joked and Black Star immediately blushed more than a red rose in a summer garden.

''THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN'T!'' Black Star shouts and everyone laughs

Tsubaki was also blushing madly but the look in her eyes said that she wouldn't mind it, I think I was the only one who saw this.

Suddenly Patty and Liz came through the doorway, Patty more running with Liz panting like mad.

''You're... all... awake...'' Liz panted and Patty ran over to Kid.

''Yay Kid your all better!'' Patty giggled as she forced Kid into a hug, Everyone around the room smirked.

''NOPE NOT HAPPENING!'' Kid shouts after Patty releases him

''What's not happening?'' Liz asks looking at everyone

''We'll tell you another day'' Tsubaki giggles, happy for the teasing to be off her and Black Star.

''NO YOU FUCKING WONT!'' Kid shouts again and points an accusing finger at everyone who just laughs again, even Kid joins in slightly despite being the centre of the joke.

''By the way I'm hosting a party tomorrow in celebration of the defeat of the Kinshin'' Kid says with Patty clapping and jumping on the spot.

''Hell Yeah!'' Black Star shouts

''Although you three aren't in any condition for partying'' Tsubaki smiles sadly

''That I can help with'' Kema said and dug into her pocket and pulled out three small balls that were wrapped in a red sweet wrapper ''Chew these you three''

She threw a sweet in each of our directions. Black Star and Kid each caught theirs but I felt too weak so Soul caught it, reading my mind. He unwrapped the red sweet and I opened my mouth and he placed it on my tongue, I closed my mouth and began to chew it. It tasted of strawberry's.

''Chewing that until there is nothing left will completely heal your wounds and make you feel rejuvenated'' Kema explained and I nod, continue to chewing it.

''Where did you get these?'' Stein asked from behind Kema with his glasses glinting in the light

''I mixed Strawberry's with some master Healing potions'' Kema explained, Stein looked like he didn't believe it but nodded.

''Kema'' I say still chewing on the sweet ''You said you knew my mother?''

''Yes, she and I were and still are good friends'' Kema said

''Really? Where is she now?'' I ask as I swallow the remains of the strawberry thing.

''Somewhere, I only get in contact every month or so'' Kema said ''How do you know my name?''

''When you hit dad you said Kema-Chop'' I say and she nods in realisation.

''Anyway we will be back, We need to talk to Lord Death'' Kema said as she turned and walked out the door dragging dad behind her, Stein and Sid behind her.

''I wonder what Lord Death needed them for?'' I asked no-one in particular

''Who cares?'' Soul smiled and he kissed me again, when we both pull back everyone was giggling.

''What's so funny?'' I ask, Tsubaki giggles.

''We made a bet quite a while back about how long it will take before you two start dating, I won'' Tsubaki said as she collected $20 each from Kid, Patty and Liz.

''Seriously? Only you guys would do that...'' Soul laughs lightly

''Yeah, only our friends would do that'' I say and we all laugh.


	4. Chapter 3 - Reunion

**Reunion; Settling old feuds?**

Kema's POV

I stand at attention, awaiting for Sid to arrive with Stein. The other Death-Scythes all give me curious looks. Some that don't think they can trust me, whereas others just seem confused why I am here. After several long moments Sid runs up to the circle with Stein casually walking behind him.

''Sorry we took so long'' Sid said

''No problem!'' Shinigami said with his happy tone ''So I all called you here to say thank you for your help with everything!''

''No problems'' Everyone said in unison

''Also since you will be returning to your respective stations I had enlisted some assistance'' Shinigami said pointing at me.

''Are you a member of the gorgon family per chance?'' Justin Law asks

''Gorgon family?'' I ask putting on a dumb look. In truth I knew who they were, like who didn't?.

I loved Medusa's look, I tried to mimic it as much as possible but my eyes were blue unlike her pretty yellow ones. I wanted to become Medusa's follower along with that other witch and Free but I could never find her. Then again I was always in the air so... Yeah.

''Never mind'' Justin said turning back to Lord Death, who was waiting for us.

''I understand that you are a witch?'' Spirit asked looking at me

''Yes and No'' I say and he tilts his head to the side

''That means...?'' He asks

''Yes I am a witch but before that I was a Meister here at Shibusen like you'' I explain and he turns to Lord Death, straightening his tie briefly ''You knew that very well''

''Lord Death, You can't be serious about enlisting a witch at the school'' He said

''May I remind you Spirit that we are severely crippled, Even with you by my side we were unable to defeat Kinshin Asura. If he or another Demon God were to awaken then we wouldn't be able to stop them, plus Kema did technically save your daughter and maybe even the school'' Lord Death said.

''Right'' Spirit said in defeat, glaring at me before looking the other direction

''Well then, I wish you all a great journey back!'' Lord Death said cheerfully and waved. Everyone bowed and began to file out of the room except Me, Sid, Stein and Spirit.

''Sid, Stein and Spirit you may return to your normal duties. Kema I wish to speak with you in private'' Lord Death said and everyone nodded, leaving the room. I stood at attention.

''So this other witch, why did she attack Shibusen?'' Lord Death asks in a low tone

''That I do not know, possibly just a terrorist attack'' I explain

''Kim told me you knew the woman'' Lord Death asks, a serious tone overcoming him

''Yes, her name was Felcan. I encountered her from my travels when I was still a Shibusen student, We fought and I beat her but only just'' I explain and he nods

''So you killed her this time?'' He asks

''Yes, I killed and ate her soul before getting the kids to the infirmary'' I said and his tone lightens

''Good Good, so how are they now? All of them?'' Lord Death asks

''Kim only suffered a single Soul Force to the stomach, Kilik only took a Blade-hand to the stomach and he will just need to rest a little. Oxford only took a punch to the face'' I say before continuing ''Kid took a stab to the stomach along with a Soul Force, He is mostly healed. Black Star took ten or so Soul Forces to the stomach and was bleeding heavily but I managed to stop the bleeding. Maka took a couple hits from her Soul Force and we almost lost her before 'Death gave her a second chance' as she said''

''Death giving someone a second chance? That's rare'' Lord Death said

''You know Death?'' I ask curiously

''Not really but people who have encountered Death and been given a second chance generally make it well known to the public and write books about it and stuff like that'' Lord Death said

''I see''

''Well that's all I wanted to tell you, you can return to the others'' Lord Death said and I bow, turn and walk down the steps that lead to the long hallway. After getting out of Shinigami's view a hand grips my arm, I turn to see Stein standing behind one of the wooden pillars.

''What is your real reason for coming here, Kema?'' He asks

''You heard, Lord Death enlisted my help'' I say with a sly grin

''Lord Death would never just enlist a witch'' He said as he looked me up and down ''Especially not one who looks like Medusa did''

''I came here because Lord Death enlisted me, that's all you need to know. Besides I used to attend this school, you know this better than anyone'' I remark, more angry than I meant to sound ''I was close by so I came to help, since you were at home''

''With Himself, Spirit, Me, Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki and Kid, Patty and Liz why on earth would he enlist a witch? You know in order for a weapon to become a death-scythe they have to eat the soul of a witch, so you will be a target for some of the desperate students'' Stein says

''You can go ask him yourself if you want to know and to answer your second question I could brush any of the students aside, they would be little effort'' I smile

''You shouldn't underestimate them, Just three Meisters and their respective weapons took down a Kinshin'' Stein said giving me a cold stare

''Bah, even someone like you would only be a challenge'' I taunt, hoping he will take the bait.

''Is that your way of asking for a fight?'' He asks curiously, grinning slightly

''Maybe'' I say, a grin spreading across my own face.

''Outside in the courtyard, ten minutes'' He said and with that he walked away down the path, I followed since that is the only way out. I catch up quickly

''You can use your death-scythe, Spirit'' I say as we approach the doors

''Oh? And what will you use?'' He asks as we get closer to the doors

''You'll see'' I grin and he grins aswell. We reach the doors and he opens one of them for me.

''Ladies first'' He said

''Quite the gentleman aren't we?'' I ask as I walk through the doorway with him following closely behind. ''See you out there'' He says and walks off in the opposite direction of the stairway to the main entrance.

Luckily for me classes were in session right now but will end in five minutes. I needed to check on Maka and the others quickly then I would head out. I climb down a set of stairs and quickly walk along a long corridor before turning the doorknob on the door that leads into the infirmary.

The door opens and everyone is still as they were before but with Spirit hugging the life out of Maka, when I enter everyone looks at me. All of them give me cheerful looks except Spirit who just gives me that same old cold stare.

''Hey all of you, I just quickly came to see how you were doing'' I announce

''We're all fine'' Maka smiles

''Okay good. Soul'' I say and the boy turns to look at me ''Make sure Spirit doesn't choke Maka''

Right then everyone bursts out laughing, I laugh along with them.

''Right then I better go get ready'' I say

''Ready for what?'' Spirit asks curiously but coldly

''Stein wanted to test my combat abilities, so we are fighting in the courtyard outside'' I explain and Spirit gives me a 'what?!' look.

''I wanna see this'' Soul said ''Can the others leave the infirmary?''

''As long as you can stand then you can come watch'' I say and immediately Black Star jumps out, Kid sits up and stands along with Maka.

''Well it looks like you three are all better'' I smile and head out the door ''Oh yeah Spirit, Stein needs you to be his partner''

''Good'' He says coldly, as usual

I walk out of the room and when I get into the hall Black Star charges past me with Tsubaki trailing behind. We walk together for a minute or two as we approach the entrance. I burst into broad daylight as we walk outside, Stein standing in the middle of the courtyard. Spirit walks over to him and transforms into a death-scythe.

''Lets finish this old feud, eh?'' I say as I raise my right hand into the air, Thunder boomed in the distance despite there being little-to-no clouds out. A golden-tinted scythe gently falls from the sky into my hand. I spin it around me, getting the feel for it.

''You ready?'' I ask

''Whenever you are'' Stein retorts.

I charge quickly at him, he moves one hand so it is outstretched and when I get in close range I see it spark. He thrusts his hand forwards and I swiftly move to the side, dodging the attack. I swing my golden-tinted scythe and he blocks it with Spirit, I reach out with my hand and place a hand on his chest. ''Soul Force!'' I yell and Stein goes flying backwards but regains his footing quickly and charges at me again, he swings Spirit and I raise the body of my scythe and block it.

We both leap backwards to catch our breath, he seemed just as exhausted as me.

''You've improved'' He tells me and I nod

''You too'' I say and grow a grin ''You are worthy of a challenge, Frank''

''Hm?'' He hums and I throw the scythe into the air, its golden colour glowing in the sun

''Soul Resonance! Double Ultra Death-scythe!'' I cry and the scythe splits into two identical scythes, they fall and I catch them with one hand each. I stand with my legs spread apart from each other, a cool breeze blows through the air and blows my hazel hair to the side a little. I charge forward at a regular speed and swing the left scythe downwards onto Stein who blocks it with Spirit. I remove It and swing my right scythe from below and catch him off guard, I knock Spirit from Stein's hands who goes flying upwards and throw my right scythe up there with him. I outstretch my hand and place it on Stein's chest, in the few milliseconds my brain conjures up I realise _'He's so muscular' _Although I continue with my attack plan and shout loudly:

''Serrated Soul Force!'' I shout and Stein is launched backwards further than before

''Stein!'' Spirit shouts in alarm as he hits the ground making an 'Ow' sound.

Stein gets up and looks bad, although anyone who knew Stein, personally or not, would know that he does not go down that easily. Although he struggles he manages to get up and walk over and pick up Spirit, He has a pained expression on his face but he charges at me regardless. When he is close enough I swing my left scythe in an attempt to knock Spirit from his grasp but he holds on, I pull upwards as hard as I can be he won't let go. I grin and let go of the scythe, I go several feet into the air and grab a hold of my falling right scythe. I spin for a second before plummeting into the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to erupt. Stein is smart and won't try to use this for cover and get and attack on me.

''Gotcha!'' Stein roars as he bursts out of the dust cloud

Or maybe not.

I raise my right scythe and block the attack and outstretch my other hand, the left scythe comes flying into my palm and swing at his legs but he jumps at the last second. He moves backwards several feet and I stand there, twin scythes in hand.

''Time to decide who is truly the strongest Meister of this academy, Stein'' I smile seriously and he smiles back.

''Time to finish that argument from when we were teenagers?'' He asks and I nod and he replies with a laugh ''Come at me with as much as you feel like then, 'Cause I'm going to give you a lesson in being a Scythe Meister''

''Stein, we can't use Witch-hunter or it will kill her!'' Spirit says in a hushed whisper

''I know, I've got something else up my sleeve'' He mumbles

I raise both scythe's so one is pointing towards Stein with the blade pointing to the left, the second scythe behind me and the blade pointing to the right. I remember _our _training, I take a deep breath and focus on _our _soul wavelengths, hers are calm and quiet like normal while mine are similar but a bit more excited. We haven't tried this in a while and my legs feel shaky from the pressure, again I take a deep breath and focus. Stein looks at me with curiosity along with Spirit, aswell as all the other students that were drawn in by the show. Time for the final act.

''Soul Resonance'' I say in almost a whisper before my body is outlined by a purple glow

''Soul Resonance'' Stein says also, what is he planning?

''Hybrid!'' I shout and both scythes disappear from vision before a golden blade appears on my left and right arms. Stein looks surprised but continues his resonance.

''Hybrid!'' He shouts and I scrunch up my features, that was my idea!.

We stare at each other, his blades were the same as mine but were metallic-coloured unlike my golden ones that I got from my scythes.

''Surprised?'' He asks and I smile before nodding

''Are you?'' I ask and he nods with a sweet smile aswell

''Hybrid-ing with your weapon is my territory, Stein'' I said

''We'll see about that'' He said and with that he began his charge, I charged forward aswell.

When we are centimetres away from one another I swing my right arm and catch his stomach, he swings his and grazes my left arm. He swings his right arm and I duck before slashing up his stomach and he lets out a cry of pain before attempting another swing only to miss again.

I do a backflip but only finish halfway before plunging the tip of the scythe into the cobblestone floor and swing around and kick him in the side of the head, making him wobble to the side slightly before falling backwards onto his back. I swing around once more and leap forwards towards him, he pulls up his arms and make an 'x' shape with them in an attempt to block my attack. I cross my arms at the wrists to that both tips of the blades are close together, I launch forwards and aim directly for the centre of his cross and when they two pair of scythe's meet they sent sparks flying.

I hold on as long as possible but they won't go through his barrier, suddenly he pulls the blade apart and sends his left hand to his left and right hand to the right, sending my own blades that way aswell. He moves his right hand quickly onto my stomach and I move my right hand to his shoulder.

''Soul Force!'' We scream in unison and I go flying backwards while he skids a few feet across the floor, during the brief seconds I was flying I saw that we gained quite a crowd of onlookers.

I regain my footing quickly and bolt across the cobblestone, both arms at my side. Stein hasn't fully recovered and is lying flat on his back so I remove the blade on my right hand and plant it on his stomach while the other bladed-hand lands a hairs-length away from his head, I hear him gulp a little. Victory is mine.

''I win'' I say and he grins slightly

''Who says?'' He grinned

''Says the hand on your stomach'' I reply with a half-lidded smile

He chuckles and I stand up with a helping-hand outstretched, he looks at me for a second before grabbing hold and I yank him up to face me.

''Sorry to steal your title'' I whisper

''Meh'' He whispers while smiling at me ''Someone like me doesn't like titles''

''But someone like me does'' I say and he chuckles again before leaning next to my ears

''Meet me at my lab tonight, We can catch up over some coffee'' He says before turning to Spirit who was giving us a curious look. He walks over to Spirit and puts a hand on his shoulder and looks into his eyes for a moment before walking towards the school, Spirit follows shortly and I follow shortly after him.

''Get back to class!'' Stein shouts and almost immediately everyone runs back into the school, After around a minute or so the only remaining people were Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz and Sid.

''THATS WAS FUCKING BADASS!'' Black Star shouts ''But not as badass as me ofcourse''

''How did you two learn to become a Hybrid with your weapon?'' Maka asks me and Stein

''Training'' We say in unison before looking at each other and laugh lightly

''Can you train me and Soul to do that?'' Maka asks looking to me then Stein

He looks at me giving me the 'Do you want to take her?' look and I nod.

''Sure, I will teach you it another day'' I ask and Maka nods cheerfully while Soul just grins fist pumping Black Star

''What was that Golden scythe anyway?'' Kid asks curiously

''That's my partner'' I smile and he tilts his head to the side

''So you are a Meister then?''

''Yeah, my partner was a death-scythe when we were at the DWMA'' I explain and he nods before squinting his eyes at me.

_''Was?'' _He asks staring at me, damn his OCD

''Yeah, Was'' I repeat ''Why?''

''What is your partner now then?'' He persists

''An _Ultra_ Death-scythe'' I smirk and his eyes widen

''What? No-one else in history has been able to achieve that status!'' He shouts drawing the attention of everyone in our group. I want to crack up at his expression but hold my tongue.

''Until now'' I smile and pat him on the head

''What's an Ultra Death-scythe?'' Soul whispers to Kid

''An Ultra Death-scythe is the rank a Death-scythe achieve once it has been a Death-scythe for a minimum of three years and has collected a total of one-hundred witch souls'' Kid explains and Soul's jaw drops and Maka's eyes widen

''One-hundred witch souls...'' Maka gasped, shocked by the number

''...And we can't even get one!'' Soul shouts in frustration

''Don't worry guys, you will get one eventually'' I laugh and pat Soul on the back repeatedly

''If you lot are feeling better then get to class before I do or you all will be on punishment lessons'' Stein said as he starts walking down the hallway. It takes a moment for the kids to process this for a moment before Black Star just bolts down the hallway and Tsubaki sighs before jogging after him. Kid pulls out his skateboard and jumps on, Liz and Patty transform into guns and hand in his hands before they take off. I am surprised by the lack of communication that they have that they can understand each other like that. Maka and Soul also run down the hall after their friends and I begin a casual walk towards the medical room before a hand lands on my shoulder.

''How do you know my Ex-Wife?'' Spirit asks

''We were friends together here, you know that'' I reply

''When we were dating I didn't see you anywhere'' He said

''I had a chain of missions to do that took around three months'' I reply again, stubborn bastard

''What about the wedding? Where were you?'' He asks again

''I was busy alright? Just let me get back to my work'' I say in a low growl

''One last question'' He said, finally ''Why do you look like Medusa?''

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 4 - Love Making

**Authors note: This chapter contains 2 lemon scenes (One is an actual one and the other is like halfway or something like that). ALSO I am bad at Lemon scenes and I know some of you will think I just threw this out there but the reason it is here is because it reveals some things about [Person] and [Person]. The second one was because [Person] had gained more confidence in himself after the defeat of Asura Kinshin.**

**Love Making; Shy guy getting a girl?**

Kema's POV

''Umm'' I hum, he caught me off guard with that one.

''Well?'' He asks, looking proud of himself

''T-Thats none of your business!'' I stutter and turn around and stomp down the hall, I swear I heard him chuckle. I burst into my office, furious at his attempts at me to leak even useless information about myself. He was always like that back in our teens, when he hit on a girl he had previously asked them about their interests and stuff so he could get close to them and then when he broke up with them it hurt them all the more. I'm not thinking he is trying to hit on me or anything its just he is trying to slip information out of me.

''Shinigami he is a bastard and a half'' I mumble

''Who is?'' A voice asks

''Spirit'' I say and the voice goes 'ohhh' and then I realise that someone else is in the room.

I spin around and find a... 'Coloured' woman with bandages in all sorts of places had a clipboard in her hands and was looking through the medical cabinet.

''And you are...?'' I ask and she turns to me

''Sorry, I am Mira Nygus. I am the school nurse, you are?'' Mira asks

''I am Kema'' I smile and she (seems) to smile back at me

''If I may ask, why do you adorn a similar look to Medusa Gorgon?'' She asks

''Oh please don't ask, I just had Spirit on my case about that'' I groan and hunch over, she laughs lightly and I straighten back up again. Suddenly Sid Barrett bursts through the doorway and both mine and Mira's gazes are drawn.

''Something wrong Sid?'' Mira asks

''Yes very, Crona has just vanished without a trace!'' He says

''What?!'' Mira says

''Lord Death has arranged a meeting in two minutes, Both of you should come'' He said and runs out the door and we nod at each other and follow after him. We climb a set of stairs, along a hallway, up another set of stairs before reach the red door that lead to Lord Death's chamber. Sid pushes open the set of doors with ease and we begin a straight course for the meeting circle, the doors closing behind us. We walk briskly towards the main circle and when we arrive Stein and Spirit stand next to each other on the right-hand side of the circle with Lord Death in the middle. His skeleton-skull had now fully healed up, although this shouldn't be surprising since he is a Grim Reaper. Me and Nygus stand to the left-hand side of the circle and Sid stands in the middle.

''Now I am sure you know the reason that I called you here'' Lord Death said

''About Crona right?'' Spirit asks ''Do we know were he went?''

At that moment I purposely giggle loud enough for the others to hear but not enough to sound forced. They all turn to look at me including Lord Death aswell.

''Something funny, Miss Kema?'' Lord Death asks

''No it was something I just remembered from earlier, but I do know where Crona is'' I say and Spirit lifts an eyebrow.

''Where is he?'' Sid asks ''Is he in any danger?''

''No he is perfectly fine, a little nervous but fine'' I explain

''And you would know this how?'' Lord Death asks

''A sort of 'Minds eye' you could say'' I said and he hums to himself

''Do you know his whereabouts?'' He asks again

''Yes, he is still in Death City'' I said with a sly grin that I know will annoy Spirit

''Can you be more specific?'' Lord Death asks

''I can but I do not wish to reveal his position'' I say and Spirit glares at me

''Why not?!'' Spirit blurts out

''He didn't leave because he was forced to or was being pressured to, he left with his own will because he wanted to see someone'' I said

''Could this someone be planning something evil?'' Sid asks

''No, no-one like that but an... old friend I guess you could say but what I am trying to say is that we should leave him be for a few days, a week at most'' I explain ''I will keep an eye on him''

''If you say so Kema. We are willing to hold off search parties for now but if trouble arises then you let me know immediately'' Lord Death says in a cheery tone. I know Spirit wanted to butt in when Lord Death said 'We' but held his tongue.

''Also I think it would be wise not to let the students know of Crona's temporary leave'' I said

''That would be best'' Stein grunted

And that was the end of the meeting, Spirit fled the room quickly and Mira walked out. Both me and Stein walked intentionally slow.

''What is he intending?'' Stein asks in a low tone

''I will tell you tonight'' I say with a smile

**7 Hours Later / 8:00pm**

I knock on the double doors of Steins lab, I hear a faint 'Come in' and push the doors open. Stein was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand. I walk over and sit next to him and pick up a coffee mug and sip on it, it was still boiling hot but after a couple more sips I get used to it.

''So'' Stein asked between sips ''What is Crona intending?''

''He is going to meet someone'' I say and his gaze indicates that he wants more ''A girl...''

''So what? Its a date or something?'' Stein asks, suddenly interested

''I guess you could say that'' I said

''Does the girl go to the DWMA?'' He asks curiously

''No, she is... a witch'' I admit although he barely seems amused

''It's that frog witch, Eruka, right?'' Stein asked and I nod ''I guess love is in the air today...''

''Yeah'' I say. It takes a moment for my brain to process what he said, I turn to look at him.

''Are you hinting at-'' I begin before his lips crash into my own, they feel warm and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck as I deepen the kiss, I remove one hand from his neck to briefly move our cups of coffee onto the table. This was unexpected but still very much welcomed, he places a hand on my back and the other on my lower back. We break apart for breath, panting and slightly sweating as we stare into each others eyes. He moves forwards again and I meet him halfway as we enter another kiss, he moves the hand from my lower back painfully slowly along my stomach as he reaches for my chest. The hand finds my left breast and gently squeezes it causing me to moan into the kiss despite my better judgement. We pull apart again and he is grinning as he squeezes again and like before I moan, raising my head slightly. He moves in and kisses my neck before starting a train on them down my neck that ends at were my dresses collar is.

I lower my head and he looks me in the eyes and I nod, He kisses me again and I feel his hands go behind me, fondling for the zipper. He finds it and slowly pull it down my back until it reaches the end of my spine, He moves backwards a little and ends the kiss as my black robe falls off of my shoulders causing me to blush. He moves forward quickly and nips my neck causing me to squeak in surprise and his hand reaches for my left breast as squeezes it and uses his thumb to massage the nub, he kisses and licks the spot where he bit before moving down my neck like before.

''I'm Surprised that you don't wear a bra'' Stein chuckles

''Shut... up'' I moan and I see him grin

His train of kisses lead him to my chest and he sucks on my right nub as his other hand occupies itself with fondling my other breast. I moan in pleasure and feel the heat in between my legs increase, Stein keeps the train rolling and starts kissing my stomach.

''S-Stop teasing me'' I say in between moans

''Teasing? I don't know what you mean'' Stein grins and continues trailing kisses down my stomach but at an incredibly slower speed than before.

''Stein... please'' I mumble with my eyes closed, trying to 'hold on' when suddenly I am lifted off of my feet and when I look at Stein he is carrying me over his shoulder and we go through a set of doors before I am dropped onto what seems like a messy bed. I look at him but he is on top of me in a heartbeat and his lips once again crash into mine.

I sit up on my elbows, I reach out and pull off his lab coat and begin to take off his shirt when he just does it himself along with his trousers, leaving him in his boxers.

He places a hand on my right breast and begins massaging it while kissing my neck again causing me to moan louder than before. In a single quick movement he moves his free hand onto my black underwear and yanks them down and throws them across the room causing me to blush even redder.

''No fair, you kept yours on'' I whisper seductively in his ear

With that he pulls off his boxers leaving his cock to just stay there in front of me and he looks me in the eyes for a moment before I nod. He positions himself in front of me and slowly pushes himself inside me, the _familiar _feel of him inside me is insane, I close my eyes and moan from the pleasure.

He takes a moment before slowly pulls out and pushes back in repeatedly, slowly growing faster each time he thrusts. How he is single I do not know.

''Faster Stein, faster'' I moan as I massage my own chest. He nods and increases his speed significantly and places both hands on my hips. We are moaning in unison and I know he is close, I am even closer than him. He pauses for a moment a lifts my legs up before continuing to thrust into me, a quiet but audible swishing sound can be heard.

''Stein... I'm close'' I moan and I grind against him

His pounding becomes faster and harder and I swear I could feel it all the way in my stomach, this was the best feeling on the world as I cannot stop myself from moaning. I cry out Steins name as I release the long-awaited juices of my pleasure and shortly afterwards Stein calls out my name as he cums inside of me, the feeling was amazing as it filled my insides with his warm, sticky liquid.

Stein collapses on top of me and our breathing is matching and ragged, he rolls off of me and lies on his back next to me. I outstretch my hand and he grabs a hold of it with his right hand.

''You still cant hold on long can you?'' He asks with a grin

''Neither can you'' I say as silence fills the air, only our panting is to be heard

''That was better than our _first_ time'' I grin and so does he

''We were what, early twenties then?''

''Around ten years ago'' I reply ''Still feels amazing''

''What you going to do now?'' Stein asks

''Go a few more times'' I ask with a wide smile and he nods

Crona's POV

The alley was dark, the same as it always was. Since Medusa is dead _for real_ Eruka, Free and the mizunes aren't under any orders so earlier this morning Eruka came to my window in her frog form and asked me to meet her here. She didn't tell me why and Ragnarok keeps telling me that this is a horrible idea. I had always like Eruka, she wasn't mean to me like Medusa was and even gave me a hug after Medusa hit me and wasn't looking. She was like Maka except was sometimes bitter but most of the time she was very kind to me. I don't understand why she wanted to see me though.

I reach the end of the alley and find that same contraption sitting on some boxes and surely enough I see Eruka in her frog form sitting beside it. When she spots me she changes into her human form and has a smile on her face, she moves over to me quickly and wraps her arms around me. It felt weird at first but it feels relevant for whatever reason. She pulls back from the hug and smiles at me again with those pretty eyes.

''Free suggested that we all move out of Nevada to reduce the chance of us being discovered'' Eruka said as her smile fades ''I want you to come with us''

This catches me off guard ''Uh I don't know...''

''Why not? Are you actually considering staying at that school?''

''M-Maybe... I Don't know yet''

''Why?''

''Well I have friends there and...''

''You have friends here too''

I stare into her eyes and they don't look like the ones from before, these eyes were more caring than her others. They were the eyes of someone who actually cared and not fake caring.

''So... you and Free are my friends?''

''We are''

Keeping this in mind I take a moment to think about my options. My first option is that I return to the DWMA but I wont see Eruka for a long time, My second option is that I go with Eruka but I wont see Maka for a long time. Maka on one hand I had a huge one-sided crush on but she seemed to only like me as a friend while Eruka... seemed to want me more than that.

''So, what's your call?'' Eruka asks

''I'm still not sure, maybe give me a day or two so I can-'' I begin before I feel a sudden warmth on my lips, it takes me a second to realise that Eruka had just kissed me.

_'She kissed me!' _My mind screams _'I don't know how to deal with this...'_

She parts away from me with the cutest blush on her face and then I realise that I feel a hot sensation in my cheeks mimics what she has, I look into her eyes and feel a sudden urge to kiss her back, She looks disappointed and lowers her head and looks at the floor.

''I'm sorry'' She mumbles before I gently grab her chin and raise it to look at me and when I do I kiss her, her eyes were wide for a moment before they close. She wraps her hands around my neck and pushes her body closer to mine, I place a hand on her upper back and one on her lower back. As we part for breath I find myself more excited than I have ever been before.

''I couldn't stand to not see you for so long, you don't know how many times Free had to stop me'' Eruka admits and I'm surprised that she would do such a thing, was I that important to her?

''Why?'' I ask

''Its because...'' She says before taking a deep breath ''I love you Crona''

It takes my brain to process this before I reply quickly:

''I love you too, Eruka''

Eruka smiles with tears in her eyes as she hugs me, I embrace her in my arms and for once in my life I feel loved. She pulls back and once again my mouth is seized by her own but this time I feel her tongue slip into my own mouth, my own tongue meets hers and they playfully swirl around and dance in my mouth. A suddenly large amount of courage that I have never felt before makes me continue my adventures in this new world.

My hand on her lower back travels south slowly but teasingly and Eruka lets out a low purr which encourages me all the more, I reach her ass and give it a gentle squeeze and she purrs more.

I take her hands in my own and she breaks off from the kiss to look at me, I move her over to the wall and she looks confused at first. I gently move her hands above her head(Knocking her hat to the floor) before kissing her again, she purrs into the kiss again and when we break the kiss a bird flutters above us. Eruka looks up and I take this chance and kiss her neck, Eruka moans loudly. Not a purr like the others, a full-blown moan. This whole thing felt unlike anything else, great was an understatement but no other word that I could think of to describe it. She wriggles underneath me but has a warm smile on her face as she purred and moaned when I kissed her skin.

I kiss down down the top part of her chest when I reach the top of her dress, I look up at her and my eyes meet hers. She smiles at me sweetly and nods, I'm about to pull down her shirt when a voice calls out from the other end of the alleyway. We both look and see a familiar hooded man with red writing above his eyes, he has a half smile half grin on his face. I release Eruka from our current position letting her hands fall to her side.

''Having fun?'' Free asks and I feel myself blush and out the corner of my eye I see Eruka blushing madly, it makes her look so cute.

''Dammit Free!'' Eruka yells ''You ruined the moment!''

''Yeah well I just saw several students from the DWMA go to our last hiding spot so we gotta leave soon, very soon'' Free explained and Eruka turns to me

''So what's your decision?''

''I don't know... give me more time'' I mumble

''You heard Free, we don't have more time Crona''

''Fine, give me one day to say goodbye to my friends and collect my stuff''' I beg and she looks at Free for a moment before turning back to me.

''Okay, I'll meet you at your cell at 8pm tomorrow'' Eruka says and I smile as best I can, Free turns around and begins walking down the alley. Eruka quickly reaches up and gives me a warm kiss on my cheek and with that she skipped after Free into the darkness. The confidence I had received when I was with Eruka has now vanished like a ghost in the fog. Suddenly Ragnarok materializes out of my back and hangs over me.

''Where were you this whole time? I'm surprised you didn't butt in'' I mumble as I begin to walk down the alley, the opposite direction from Eruka.

''I was content with watching, I thought you had the hots for that other girl. Mak or Maa or whatever her name was''

''Its Maka'' I correct him ''Besides she is with Soul now is what rumours are saying''

''Well, Eruka is nice as long as she feeds me''

''She will'' I state ''She will''


	6. Chapter 5 - Party Time

**Party Time; Quietly defensive?**

Maka's POV

I stare at the clock, 7:45pm. Soul was taking ages in the bathroom and with no other books around I entertain myself by... watching a clock. Yep.

The bathroom door busts open, Soul in its wake who was handsomely dressed in his suit. He walks over to me and extends a hand, I grab it and he hauls me up into a kiss. His warm lips pressing against my own and I internally smile, it looks like all this time I had been missing out on a lot.

We pull back from the kiss and he is smiling at me with those ruby red eyes and spiky teeth and I smile backwards before he releases me, he walks over to the door and pulls it open and has a sarcastic grin on his face as he gestures for me to go first.

''Oh such a gentleman'' I say sarcastically and we bust up laughing

''Seriously though the party is going to start in like ten minutes and I want to get there so I can see Black Star get drunk'' Soul jokes

''I hope Crona is there, he has been very distant lately'' I smile. The swordsman had been very distant and he heads home earlier than normal, I haven't seen him in a day or two aswell.

I walk out the door and I hear Soul follow, we walk through the empty streets as the half moon smiles down at us. It doesn't take long to get to the DWMA but it will take like five minutes.

''Maka'' Soul said and I turn to him ''I love you''

''Love you too Soul'' I say and give him a peck on the cheek

''I mean it though'' He says, a hint of worry in his voice

''And I mean it too''

After that we are silent, I feel like I have done something wrong but I keep quiet. The silence was beginning to become unbearable but I hold strong and soon after we arrive at the school, Black Star was waiting at the top of the stairs wearing a suit while Tsubaki was in a beautiful purple dress.

''Hey Tsubaki'' I smile ''Your look amazing''

''Thanks, you too''

Black Star and Soul high five and Black Star points his thumb behind us. Black Star and Soul walk ahead and leaving me and Tsubaki to admire the view.

''Hows it going with Black Star?''

''Not very good, he doesn't seem to be interested at all''

''I'm sure he is but just doesn't know how to express it''

''Maybe''

Soul's POV

I'm chilling on the balcony with Black Star and Kid by my side, all of us with a different beverage. Black Star had a Jack Daniels, Kid had some kind of wine and I had a soda. Black Star had tried to convince me to have a beer but I just didn't feel like it. We had been mostly silent, enjoying the view and drinks. Us guys didn't really talk all that much apart from when we had nothing else to do... like now.

''So hows it going with Tsubaki?'' Kid asks between sips

''Whadda mean?''

''You know what he means'' I say pointing my soda at Kid slightly

''Oh that'' Black Star says looking at us ''I still haven't really approached her yet''

''Your kidding me'' Kid said ''We told you yesterday to just man up and do it. Everyone knows you like each other''

''Its just... what if she doesn't like me?''

_''He just said everybody knows you like each other'' _I groan

''Oh right'' He sighs

''You can look the Kinshin in the eyes and say you are his biggest threat yet when it comes to asking your partner out you hide your feelings away'' I joke

''Yeah well all you had to do was shed a few tears for Maka when she was in that coma or whatever so you got off easily jus-'' Black Star rants before Kid puts a hand on his shoulder with a 'shut up' glare on his face.

I huff and turn back to look at the scenery. Its true that what happened did kind of effect my chances but I had loved her for a long time and like Black Star I had to hide my feelings from her and my friends, after cooling down I turn back and look and my two closest friends.

''Since when did you become a dating expert, as far as I know you have just as much experience with woman as I do'' Black Star says staring Kid down

''I'll have you know I work with two woman who are constantly chatting about dating and stuff like that'' Kid said ''I'm not saying that I am an expert but I am just giving advice''

''Right, sorry Kid'' Black Star says looking at it shoes

''Its fine''

''Oh god'' I mumble

''What is it?'' They ask in unison

''They have started doing the dances and shit, good thing Maka isn't here or she would drag me out with her'' I say giving my friends a toothy grin

''Yeah'' They smile

''What's wrong with dancing with your partners?'' A voice calls and we all jump before I lean over the banister to find Kema lying on her back... seemingly floating.

''Uh what are you doing?'' I ask

''Lord Death put me in charge of making sure no-one tries to lock everyone in a box like last time'' Kema explains ''I'm sure you all remember that''

''Yeah'' We all say in unison

''Anyway I just was wandering by and need to keep watch so I will leave you boys to talk, just don't be afraid to dance with your partners. Especially you Soul'' She says before floating to the left before disappearing behind a spire of the school.

''Jeez'' I groan ''The worst thing is I think she is right''

''You two have it easier than I do atleast'' Kid says with a mix between annoyed and sad look on his face. True in several ways.

''How so?'' Black Star asks

''I have to dance with _two _partners, which while in the past went okay its been getting more and more awkward each time'' Kid explains

''Oh right'' I say, I wasn't thinking that but okay ''By the way have any of you seen Crona the past couple days?''

''Not really'' They both say

''Maka is getting worried about him'' I say looking at the sky

''I-Is she?'' A scared voice asks, startling us

''What is with the constant jump-scares tonight jeez!'' I moan but turn to who asked about Maka

I turn around to find a boy in a white jacket and pink hair ''Oh Crona, its you''

''Y-Yeah, I was wondering if y-you could give this to Maka for me'' Crona says outstretching a hand holding a letter and I gingerly take it. He bows to me before leaving the balcony and when I clear the couple metres to where he once stood I find that he has vanished into the crowd.

Suddenly a hand places itself in my shoulder causing me to jump and when I turn to my left I find its my Meister, Maka, I smile at her and kiss her on the cheek.

''Oh yeah, Crona showed up and wanted me to give you this'' I say and Maka excitedly takes the letter from my hand and begins to open it as we walk onto the balcony. Thankfully both Black Star and Kid have the decency to talk about some other subject and look away from us, but I cant help but feel their eyes pinned on us. I watch as she pulls out the crumbled piece of paper and begins to read it as I watch her features intently, after a minute or so she moves a hand to her mouth and lets out a quiet squeak. This draws my attention along with Kids and Black Star's, I take her arm that feels like a rock and pull her out of view from the rest of the crowd. I look back at Black Star and Kid who nod and strides back into the main room, I will thank them later but first I must attend to Maka.

''What's it say Maka?''

She moves forward and buries her face in my shoulder, I place a cautious hand on her back and rub there trying to sooth whatever has upset her. I push her back by her shoulders and look into her tearful eyes.

''What's it say Maka?'' I repeat and this time I get a quiet response

''Read it yourself''' Maka mumbles and gives me the paper before she sits down and hugs her knee's.

I take it from her and begin to read.

_Dear Maka_

_Due to things that has come up I have to tell you that I am leaving the DWMA along with Death City. Its likely that we wont see each other for a long time, if ever again. It pains me to do this but know that I am in safe hands and do not come after me. I wish you the best and please don't cry, believe me when I say you have changed my life forever and I will never forget you._

_From your friend, Crona._

I see spots where Maka's tears landed but I also see dried ones, Crona must have been crying when he wrote this. Poor kid.

''Oh Maka'' I say and hug my sobbing girlfriend, her chin resting on my shoulder ''He'll be fine''

''B-But he might have been forced into writing that''

''Then why would he have come over to me, by himself and with no-one guarding him?''

Maka takes a moment to think about that ''Your Right...''

''Do you want to head home?'' I ask and she shakes her head, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

''I just want to stay out here for a moment'' She murmurs and I nod before sitting down next to her.

''Soul, I love you''

''I love you too Maka''

''Guys'' Kema's voice shouts as her head pops up above the balcony ''We got a problem''

''What is it?'' Maka says wiping the last of her tears away as she stands up shakily

''I detected a very large quantity of Kinshin Souls heading towards our location'' Kema explains ''I can deal with them easily but there is such a high concentration of them coming from this one angle that I cannot keep them all back''

''So you want me and Soul to help?'' Maka asks

''Go fetch Black Star and Kid aswell, _don't _spread the word of the attack''

''Got it'' Maka smiles confidently and looks at me, I grin a toothy grin back at her

''Meet me back here when you got them'' Kema said smiling

We both nod and run back into the building, in a matter of minutes we have alerted everyone inside and have gathered Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty.

''The enemies are weak, but there are a lot of them. Show no mercy'' She says with a smile that sends an unwanted shiver down my spine.

''Lets go!'' She shouts and does a backflip off of the balcony, Black Star and Tsubaki follow without hesitation. Maka and Kid follow shortly afterwards, the air blowing through her hair. God she looked hot, dammit! Not the time to be thinking of that Soul.

We land on the ground and I see what she meant by large amount of enemies, there were tons of people dressed in a sort of Templar fashion. They all had red eyes and were charging at us with swords, this should be easy.

Maka's POV

I detect hundreds... maybe even a thousand. They were at the bottom of the large staircase and were climbing fast. Kema giggles before jumping into the air just as the same golden scythe, _The Ultra Death-scythe_, falls into her right hand. She dives into them and in a single 360 degree swipe she kills a portion of them but they still charge strong, but so does she. She swings the scythe over and over again when I realize that Black Star is there too, and Kid.

''Whadda you waiting for?'' Soul asks

''Sorry'' I say before lunging at the crowd of Templar-looking people. I swing Soul several times but they seem to block the occasional attack with their swords, Kema made it look so easy.

''Kids, cover me'' Kema shouts drawing all our attention whilst fighting. She has begun taking a meditation position with her legs crossed while she floats in the air and her Scythe over her back. This Medusa-look-alike was full of surprises. She had her hands pressed together and I see her Soul for the first time, it was a rainbow array of colours that swirled and twisted with ease. I realise just in time that a sword is coming my way, I block it and cut my opponent in half while keeping an eye on Kema. I want to resonate with Soul but with all these people I think it may be more of a problem than I want. Several people lunge at her and I am about to jump at them when Black Star literally comes out of nowhere and slashes them all with the Uncanny Sword and grinning widely.

Kema's Soul begins to glow brightly and I find myself unable to take my eyes off of her, thankfully the enemies seem as attracted as I am since none appeared to have shot a sword through my chest.

''Kids, get back'' Kema says loudly, We all run in the opposite direction until we reach near-enough the top of the stairs. Kema releases her hands and her she lifts her hands into the air. A swirling ball of blue appears floating above her, all misty and shrouded.

''Soul Bomb!'' She cries and sends the blue orb down towards our enemies.

Nothing happens for a second before a huge explosion happens and we have to cover our eyes to not get blinded by the light blue light. After ten seconds the light dims and I find that there is no crater but a lot of Kinshin Souls lying around. Did she just wipe out the remain thousand or so with that one attack?! I'm glad she is on our side.

Kema slowly descends to the ground beside us before her body collapses without warning. I catch her before she face-plants the floor and when I lift her up to look at her I find she has passed out.

''Help me get her to the infirmary'' I ask and the Liz turns back into human form to help and so does Tsubaki, We all pick her up at various parts of her body.

''You guys go and fetch Mira or someone'' I instruct the remaining four friends, they all nod and run into the front of the building while us three carry her into the building.

**Several Minutes Later**

We place Kema on the bed and Mira gently tucks the cover over, her skin has now turned pale from... whatever. I turn to my left briefly and see dad and Soul glaring at each other. Right, I forgot

dad was there when we kissed. He is probably giving Soul hell right now. The only people in the room where Me, Soul, dad, Mira and Kema. That was until the door busted open with Stein in its wake, he speed-walks over to Kema's bed and stands next to it.

''What happened?'' He asks quickly looking at me

''We were fighting a large sum of Templar-looking guys when she told us to get back before she unleashed some kind of attack. She call it 'Soul Bomb' I think'' I explained

''Now I understand'' Stein said before stating ''Kema is an expert in Soul-Wavelength type attacks, from what she told me years ago is she used her Soul as a form of bomb which required her to take recoil damage afterwards''

''She used her soul as a bomb?'' I say in a mix of confusion and curiosity, I didn't know this was possible. Like I said before, full of surprises.

''Right, so like I said she needs to recover from that recoil damage she took to her soul''

''Is there anything we can do?'' I ask

''No, you can go back to the party along with your friends'' He says and pulls out a watch ''You got fifty minutes before the party will end, run along''

I nod and turn to the door before looking back ''What happens to all of those Kinshin Souls?''

''I just discussed that with Lord Death, Kema will get the majority of them for obvious reasons and will decide what to do with them. The rest of you will get around ten or so each I think'' Stein smiles ''Good job out there''

''Thank you'' I say before turning again to the door and head into the hall, Soul following.

I am beginning to have more and more questions about this new Meister every hour.


	7. Chapter 6 - Rapid Recovery

**Rapid Recovery; Teaching and Meetings?**

Steins POV

The kids leave the room and I sigh before standing up. I need to report this to Lord Death immediately both about this attack and also Kema's condition.

''I'm going to report this to Lord Death, can you keep an eye on her?''

''Ofcourse'' Mira says and I nod before turning and heading for the door.

I open it and speed walk down the halls, what was the point of this attack on the school? More importantly why did the send over a thousand units just for them to get wiped out by Kema and the others? I wish I knew the answer, maybe Kema knows but we wont know until she wakes up which could be a while considering she used her Soul as a fucking bomb.

I push open the red door and quickly walk down the guillotine pathway, Lord Death and Sid were at the circle seemingly having cups of tea. I climb the short set of stairs drawing both of their attention and they put down their tea.

''Oh why hello Stein! what brings you here?'' Lord Death asks cheerfully

''We had a bit of an issue'' I explain walking closer

''Issue?'' Lord Death hums curiously

''Yeah, According to Maka they looked like Templar's of some sort. Kema requested the help of Maka, Black Star and Kid along with their partners'' I said ''She used one of her attacks, Soul Bomb, and is currently recovering from the recoil damage she must endure''

''I see'' Lord Death asks ''They did it very quietly didn't they?''

''Apparently Kema didn't want to interrupt the party so she told the others to not say anything'' I say

''How curious indeed. Sid I would like you to contact the other Death-scythes around the world and warn them, I know they only just left but this could be a full-fledged attack on the DWMA so we must let them know'' Lord Death says and Sid nods before leaving the circle ''Stein, from tomorrow onwards I would like you to train your class in different attacks and how they can best utilize them''

''Yes, Lord Death'' I say and turn to go ''I'll ask Kema in the morning if she can provide any information on these Templar's''

''Thank you'' Lord Death says and I walk out of the circle

Maka's POV – The next day

''I wonder where professor Stein is?'' I ask looking at the empty space where he should be

''I don't know and I don't care'' Soul mumbles ''Hangover is a bitch''

''I told you not to drink that much'' I smile

''Did you? I don't recall'' He continues to mumble ''One thing I do recall is Black Star getting incredibly drunk though''

''Yeah, he slapped Tsubaki on the ass'' I giggle ''Before she blushed and slapped him''

''Oh yeah, that was fucking hilarious'' Soul laughs

''Yeah'' I smile ''I'm surprised Black Star doesn't have hangover like you do, he drank like three bottles of Jack Daniels''

''That's cause he drinks that stuff like it was water'' Soul smiles at me

''How'd you get drunk anyway? You had a soda'' I smile rubbing his back

''Black Star emptied his can of soda and filled it with Jack Daniels or something'' Kid says leaning over his desk behind us.

''So why didn't you stop him?'' Soul asks grumpily

''I wanted to see you drunk'' He smiles

''Seriously?'' Soul groans

The door opens with Stein in the entrance way, he silently walks over and sits down in his chair as both Kema and Sid walk in aswell and stand next to Stein with their hands behind their backs. They would look like soldiers if not for the fact one looked like a witch and the other was a zombie.

''Today's class is going to differ from normal. Today a set number of you will be assigned to a different teacher, from there you will meet at a certain time at a certain place in order to do training. When you arrive at the location the teacher will tell you about your training'' Stein said

''Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Kid, Patty and Liz you are with Kema'' Stein says pointing at Kema ''Kim, Jacqueline, Oxford, Harvar, Kilik, Thunder and Fire you are with me. The rest of you are with Sid''

Once he finished there were various murmurs. Some saying they are happy and some annoyed, there are also a few that asked if that teacher was Medusa. I could feel the tension among the students rise as their curiosity about Kema grew, but I was busy listening to Kema and Stein.

''Why did you have to call me a teacher? It makes me feel old!'' Kema groans

''Because you are acting as a teacher for the time being'' Stein replies taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, not lighting it.

''Yeah but still''

''Be glad you got our top three Meister/Weapon teams, I know you can teach them valuable stuff''

''Yeah I know'' Kema sighs ''Just don't call me teacher again, okay?''

''You got it, teacher'' Stein grins causing Kema to pout before she turns to me

''You seven meet me out the south side of the building, in the main clearing you trained at before'' Kema says cheerfully and walks out of the room.

I nod and stand up along with Soul. Kid, Liz and Patty stand up shortly after. I have to poke Black Star in the back of his head for him to realise we are leaving, the pair follow us.

The halls were empty and desolate, classes were in session so obviously the school will be quiet. Dumb me. Black Star, Soul and Kid are begin chatting while the rest of the girls walk up to me.

''Are you alright Maka?'' Tsubaki asks

''Yeah, why wouldn't I?''

''Kid and Black Star told us what happened last night'' Liz says

''Oh, that'' I murmur ''Crona had given me this, read it yourself''

The other three were quiet and Tsubaki almost fell down some stairs as we walked through the halls, we were nearing the southern exit when Tsubaki spoke.

''I'm sorry, Maka''

''Yeah, but he said he would be okay so don't feel bad'' Liz joins in

''I know, I'm just going to miss him is all'' I say as I open the doors of the southern exit. We burst into the beaming light of morning and I have to cover my eyes for a moment before continuing.

''Race you there!'' Black Star shouts and runs past us all at break-neck speed

''Your on!'' Kid shouts and flies off on his skateboard

''Shinigami!'' Soul mutters before jogging after his friends while the rest of us just continue our casual walk.

Several minutes later we arrive to find Black Star's head in a tree, Soul was on the floor killing himself laughing and Kid was chatting with Kema. When we arrive Kid and Kema turn to us, mainly because they are the only ones who can.

''Do any of you feel like getting him out of there?'' She smirks

''We'll do it'' Liz sighs dragging Patty by the arm over to the tree where Black Star was

While the sisters attempt to get Black Star out of the tree I walk over to Soul.

''Makaaaa...'' I start and he realises what's coming ''CHOP!''

Leaving the wounded Soul on the ground I turn my attention to Kema, who was busy having continuing her conversation with Kid and now Tsubaki.

''Hey Kema'' I start drawing her attention ''What are we doing today?''

''You are going to be learning how to resonate with your partners for a longer time and new techniques'' She said ''Granted only you and Kid will be learning new attacks''

''Whys that?'' I ask

''Because Tsubaki can change forms and develop new attacks without the help of Soul Resonance, So only you and Kid can. That and I don't want to teach Black Star incredible destructive Soul Wavelength attacks because his soul force is deadly enough'' Kema said

''I guess that's true'' I nod as I hear a gunshot

I turn to the tree to find Black Star laying face-first on the ground with his ass smoking, literally. I go to ask what happen but Liz already starts.

''I shot him in the ass'' She says proudly spinning Patty in gun form before her sister transforms back into human form, giggling happily. Several seconds later Black Star stands up and begins shouting an obscure amount of obscenities causing Soul to burst into another fit of laughter but abruptly shuts up when I raise my book.

''Calm down Black Star'' Kema says with a sudden icy cold voice that sends a shiver through everybody, we all turn to her but there she is smiling. Creepy.

''Time to begin''

The next few hours were exhausting, we had to remain resonated with our partners for the entire duration and the only excuse was if you dropped down dead. I was half scared she was serious too. Me and Soul were unable to learn any new techniques but have doubled our record for staying resonated. Kid on the other hand has managed to learn a move which he calls 'Death Gatling' which are like the Death Cannons but fired _extremely _fast... and could destroy a tree in a second. It was a little disappointing but Kema said if we keep trying we will get it eventually, so she recommended that we train once per day and I agreed, much to Soul's disappointment. We head back towards the school and find my dad waiting for us, oh Shinigami why?

''Hello'' His voice was icy cold

''Yes?'' Kema asks, returning the cold tone

''Lord Death wants to see all of you ASAP''

''What for?''

''Just a general meeting'' He says and turns around and walks into the school. We all follow shortly and make it to the Death Room in less than a minute via speed walking. We walk along the guillotine hallway until we reach the small circle where the meeting is currently being held. Dad, Sid and Stein were all there waiting for us. I liked how we were usually the only students to be able to come to these meetings because we defeated the Kinshin.

''Welcome Welcome!'' Lord Death says happily ''Would you each like to make your reports?''

''Ofcourse. Oxford and Kilik are doing well with their partners while Kim seems to be struggling quite a bit to resonate with Jacqueline, I am uncertain why though'' Stein says

''The rest of the class seems to do adequately, that is all'' Sid says briefly

''Kid managed to do learn a new techniques and increase his resonating abilities while Maka and Black Star managed to increase their duration in which they can stay resonating'' Kema said

''Good Good'' Lord Death said ''Also I know this is off topic but what is the status on Crona?''

This draws my attention ''What about Crona?''

''You remember how he disappeared several days ago?'' Stein asks and I nod ''Well according to Kema she has been keeping an eye on him''

''Well where is he?'' I ask worriedly

''He left Death City last night'' Kema said

''We agreed that you would let me kno-'' Lord Death starts

''If any trouble arose, yes. But no trouble has risen apart from his departure'' Kema interrupts

''So you are trying to say that you do not care that he left?'' Lord Death hums

''Not at all. I'm trying to say that he left _willingly _without really being pressured into it''

''Without _really_ being pressured?'' I ask

''Well, he wasn't pressured into it but did need some convincing''

''But you should have stopped him, or atleast told us sooner!'' I cry, Soul placing a hand on my shoulder but I shake it off. This was outrageous.

''_Are you saying I should tell him that he is permanently grounded here?!_'' Her voice was suddenly filled with rage, draining me of my own in a second. Where did that come from?

Kema looks as shocked as everyone else, she raises a hand to her mouth and coughs loudly before staring at her hand for a couple moments. Her eyes glazed over slightly

''I will have to excuse myself from this meeting, my apologises'' Kema said and quickly walked down the hallway, Stein ran after her leaving us to stare.

''Well... that was unexpected'' Lord Death said quietly ''I guess we can call this meeting over''

And with that everyone begins to leave, dad left first at a fast jog and Sid followed him as the rest of us casually walk along the hallway.

''I wonder what that was about?'' Tsubaki asks no-one in particular

''Yeah, she just got all pissy'' Soul laughs lightly

''What did she mean by permanently grounded?'' I ask

''Who knows?'' Liz said ''You heard her, Crona left Death City last night''

''I know'' I murmur looking at my feet as we walk

''I'm concerned about Kema, I mean did you see the way she looked at her hand?'' Tsubaki said

''Yeah, I wonder why she coughed up blood?'' Liz says and we all stare at her

''How did you know that?'' We all say

''Well I was standing next to her'' She says and we all nod

''Maybe because she was so angry'' Patty happily suggests

''Maybe... Stein ran after her aswell so maybe he knew why'' Soul suggests

We finally reach the end of the hallway and open the red metal door, It slides open easily and just across the hall from us Doctor Stein is leaning against the walls just outside the bathroom.

''Stein? Where is Kema?'' Kid asks

''Inside cleaning up the blood'' He says bluntly ''Don't disturb her''

''Why did she cough up blood?'' Kid continues causing Stein to sigh

''Long ago, twelve years ago to be exact, Kema was the strongest Meister at the academy along with her partner. She could easily surpass anyone including me - what you kids saw was her going easy on me - Anyway she had very bad anger issues that often involved others getting hurt, sometimes even her own partner so to prevent herself from hurting others or be manipulated by her enemies via her rage she made a spell that when she got angry she coughed up blood. The end result was her taming her inner rage and becoming even more powerful than before. That was until she decided to begin learning magic and becoming a witch, in an effort to hide this Lord Death removed all data of her from the lower floors of the library so they're all stored on the top floor encase other students got discouraged about her being a witch. So never get her angry or do anything that would enrage her because imagine me when I was enveloped by the madness times twenty. That's how strong she would be if not more''

''Wow'' Black Star said

Suddenly the door to the woman's restroom shatters as a body flies through the air, A Templar.

''Bloody motherfucker!'' Kema screams as she stands in the doorway ''Tried to bloody choke me with some wire, asshole''

''Templars are here?'' Liz asks

''You guys didn't detect them either? I just detected this asshole at the last second and I sense atleast a hundred heading towards the school'' She said

''Templar's?'' Stein asks curiously inspecting the body of the Templar who had a black mark on his chest with smoke slowly floating upwards

''We do not know, the look like Templars though so the name fits'' I said

''I see'' Stein said ''Well I will go inform Lord Death about the situation, You go outside and-''

''Stein, I'm picking up more Souls'' Kema says as her hands are on her temples and closing her eyes to help detect souls ''Two-hundred, Three-hundred, seven-hundred, one thousand...'' Kema continues as her features strain before she opens her eyes and looks at us before turning to Stein.

''I don't think I can manage another Soul Bomb'' She says quietly

''Don't worry, if we combine our efforts then we can beat them easily'' Stein says putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her and she smiles back, I wonder if they have something.

''Spirit should be out in a minute so you team up with him and head over to the Death Room so you can tell Lord Death about the incoming-'' Kema begins before a sudden bang sound shatters the window next to us causing us to instinctively raise our arms to protect our eyes. A seconds passes after the glass hits the floor and we all run over to the shattered window and peer outwards into the afternoon sky. There were several creatures flying all over death city, the looked like Dragons but I guessed they were a myth. Looks like I was wrong.

I strain my eyes to see through the sun and I think I see a Templar riding on its back. We all look back at each other as dad walks out of the men's bathroom, Stein gestures for dad to follow as he runs back into the Death room with dad shortly following.

''Lets go'' Kema says and jumps out of the window, Kid follows without hesitation with his partners transforming as he jumps. Soul and Tsubaki change into their weapon forms and me and Black Star jump out the window aswell after our teammates.


	8. Chapter 7 - Attack on DWMA

**Attack on the DWMA; Templar Problem?**

Maka's POV

When I land on the cobblestone ground I see Kema slicing several Templars in half with her golden scythe glinting in the sunlight. I charge at one next to me and cut him in half with Soul, leaving a red soul behind. Another charges for me and I duck but leave Soul's blade pointing towards it so that it runs straight into it, leaving another soul behind. I hear a sudden roar and turn in the direction of the sound, a massive red dragon was looming over us looking at us with creepy yellow eyes.

Before the dragon can attack us with its unknown arsenal a glint in the sky above it draws my eye before it disappears behind the dragon. Several seconds later the dragon lets out a shriek before exploding with blood bursting out its nose as it fell from the sky, Stein falls from the sky and lands next to Kema. The dragon lands at the top of the massive staircase and from where I am I see the body slowly roll down the staircase along with the horde of Templars who were busy climbing the stairs. Black Star kicks a Templar my way but before I can swing Black Star cuts it in half, I look around briefly to find all of the Templars are defeated. I can sense that Soul wants to eat atleast one.

''They're already climbing over the corpse'' Kema said looking down the stairway

We all run over and join her to look at the mass of Templars swarming over the red dragons corpse, swing swords frantically. Dammit

''They're taking civilians hostage'' Kema said ''Maka, Black Star, Kid. I need you to go save them''

''What about the school?'' I ask

''We can hold it down, besides the rest of the school will be out in a minute'' Stein said ''Now go''

We all nod and begin to head out in different directions, I head left in an attempt to get to the pre-school area quicker.

Kema's POV

I concentrate for a moment, Stein does it too. I can sense the rest of the school mounting up a counter-attack. We need to hold them off for a few more minutes.

''Stein'' I say with a smile

He returns the smile ''Yeah''

I release my Soul Protect and my rainbow coloured soul emerges, enveloping me. Stein's silver soul emerges aswell and surrounds him as the two bridges between our souls begin to connect. Seconds pass before they connect, creating a solid bridge and flow of our combined wavelengths.

''Soul Resonance!'' I cry as my partner begins to glow ''100-Foot Executioner!''

My partner glows brightly as her whole body expands until it reaches, well, 100 foot. It towers over us and maybe even rivals the school in height as I leave it vertically, I hold it by balancing the flat end of it on my fingertip skilfully.

''Soul Resonance!'' Stein and Spirit shout in unison ''Double-sided Death-scythe!''

Spirit then grows another blade on the opposite side of his original, effectively doubling his power.

''You still haven't lost it you two'' I smile and Stein nods

I aim as much as you can with a 100-foot scythe and begin a downwards swing onto the stairway, I hope Lord Death has insurance.

The huge scythe crashes into the stairs sending both debris and people in all directions, the people turn into red Kinshin Souls. I pull my scythe back and she changes back into her regular size, Stein sprints towards the crowd and mercilessly begins swinging into the onslaught of Templars. Their iron broadswords are no match for a death-scythe and never will even rise to a threat. He spins Spirit expertly around his body slicing anyone who dared got close, I cant let him have all the fun.

I charge into the onslaught and begin slicing into the horde and cut through their armour with ease as the golden blade gleams in the sun. With the brief milliseconds of respite I get between attacks I keep an eye on the number of Kinshin souls heading towards us, still mounting over one-thousand.

Suddenly there is a rush of footsteps, I swing my blade in a full 360 degree arc around me before leaping back to avoid a flying sword. I turn my head quickly to look back at the school and find the counter-attack force, it consisted of everyone from the EAT class along with every skilled teacher. Some faces I know, like Kim and Oxford, others I don't. Sid leads the force with Nygus in her weapon form and ran past me, stabbing a Templar through its mask leaving its Soul. As the rest charge forwards I tap Sid on the shoulder and he turns to me.

''I'm going to bomb the bottom of the stairs to wipe some out and see if I can find their commander''

''I assume we should make sure everyone stays away from there?''

''Yeah, I'm going to need Stein aswell for help''

''If you can pry him from the middle of the conflict be my guest''

''Thanks'' I say and jump into the air, just as gravity begins to pull me back a witches broom materializes beneath me causing me to land on it with my legs hanging off the side. Before Sid or anyone else can ask a question I zoom through the battlefield until I am nearing Stein. I outstretch a hand over the side and as I zoom by grab his collar perfectly and while he struggles I sit him on the other part of the broom. After he is seated he turns to me, although I'm not looking at him.

''What the hell?'' He asks while keeping a noticeably tight grip on Spirit

''First I am going to bomb the lower section of the stairs to help our comrades before we search for these assholes commander'' I say quickly

He says nothing but I can sense he nodded. We fly over the lower section of the stairs and as I said I begin charging up magical blue balls of magic before letting them fly in random directions towards the ground, I start seeing several Souls appear and cockily begin raining hell on earth down to these annoying bastards. A minute or two passes but I feel Stein's gaze on me constantly as I rain hell but I do not falter, I eventually have to end my rain of pain as I spot Sid getting dangerously close to the blast zone so I stop and continue our journey to the anonymous destination.

''Can you sense-''

''-The massive soul wavelength coming from outside the city? Yes''

''Well I know where we are heading''

''That Encampment?'' Stein said and I turn to look where he was pointing and sure enough there was a number of tents and structures that had been set up, how Lord Death overlooks this sort of crap I do not know. We fly past a couple red dragons that don't bother us and to my surprise we get above the camp without anyone giving a shit.

''Their commander is probably not in there but someone there can give us answers'' I say

''Yeah, we clear out the base and find the commander''

''Well then, see you on the ground'' I smile and leap off my broom and whiz through the air as the ground races up to meet me. I land with a thud and instantly several Templars turn to me and without the slightest hesitation charge towards me, only to be expertly sliced in half. Just as I finish the last of the Templars Stein lands next to me. The compound was a small collection of tents and wooden shacks that looked like they were made in a hurry which was to be expected, they must have set up somewhat recently. There was a solid corrugated iron building ahead.

''Up ahead tha-'' I begin before I hear something, I turn quickly and see a whole platoon of those Templar assholes and Stein see it too. Stein turns around quickly and I follow his eyes and see another Platoon, were they waiting on us? Or was this just bad luck?

We hold our ground and don't attempt to hide, why should we? We can easily handle an army of them on higher ground so we can handle several platoons on even ground. The platoons reach us quickly and form a circle four or five men thick, another group of Templars flooded out of the iron building ahead and joined the circle making it seven or eight thick. Another Templar walks towards us and the circle opens to let him through, when they do I get a good look at him. He looked like the rest with only slight differences such as Yellow stripes instead of red and yellow eyes in place of red

ones, does colour determine rank?

''Stein, Spirit'' The Templar spoke in a metallic voice as he looked at each of us in turn ''And who are you my dear? You look familiar''

''My name is Fuck You'' I say coldly and I feel Stein's eyes on me once again

''Well'' He said and turned around ''I will count to ten before I unleash my men upon you, another five platoons are on their way here right now''

I stay silent, They must be weak if they know two platoons wont stand a chance.

''Stein...'' I whisper as the Templar counts down and Stein turns to me ''Get out of here''

''You pulled me into this only to tell me to leave? Make up your mind Kema''

I place my hands together like I was meditating, the thumbs crossed over to make an 'X'.

''Your soul hasn't recovered yet''

''I can handle myself'''

''I ain't leaving, Kema''

''Don't make my partner get you to leave'' I hiss

''Try'' He said before he looked up slightly, my broom was right above him.

''Well, too-da-loo!'' The yellow Templar said and disappeared in a puff of smoke, he uses magic?!

''CHARGE!'' A couple of the red Templars roared and the whole circle charged at us just as my broom swooped down towards Stein. I could see Stein preparing to dodge so I threw my partner, Kami. She changes into her human form and grabs Stein by the wrist as she landed on the broom, Stein, Kami and Spirit sailed off on the broom and like for the nineteenth time today I feel a pair of eyes on me, a certain pair of green pupil-less eyes that peer into my soul as she smiles.

I watched them go off and I saw Stein's eyes filled to the brim with worry and even Spirit's were concerned, being left in the dark for most of this plan. The Templars were only metres away so I charge at one, jumping at the last second and used my momentum to leap into the air with my hands pressed together the whole time. I hover in the air as the crowd below me like sheep to the slaughter and I take a deep breath as clouds form in the sky, this could go a few ways. No.1 is that I am fine and get out of this without any issues, No.2 is that my soul takes too much damage and I die or No.3 were I get hit by my own attack. Damn 2 against 1 is never good but hey, fuck it.

_''Soul Thunder!''_ I roar as rainbow thunder strikes down from the sky, hitting several Templars and hitting more and more as the electricity arcs between their metal armour. The spell was putting quite a strain on my soul, it felt like you were gripping it constantly without a break. I hold strong as much as one can but I begin to falter, the thunder becoming noticeably less potent and the remaining Templar see this too. Most were now dust but there were around twenty or so when I stop, I fall to the ground and rest on my knees. I watch as almost all of them flee into the desert, leaving two. With my remaining strength I leap out at them, hands outstretched as they land on the spots were their hearts should be.

''Soul Force'' I say weakly as they go flying backwards into the iron structure, dying and leaving their Souls in the process. Despite being a Meister I had grown accustomed to eating souls as I was also a weapon. I begin eating the souls around me in an attempt to regenerate my own.

Seventy-two souls later I have the strength to stand and feel _so _much better than before which was good because I can see the other platoons heading my way. I have pride, but I'm not stupid enough to think I'm back to full health. I turn and run towards Death City, then I feel it. The platoons weren't coming for me, they were retreating. That yellow Templar must have gotten a retreat order and made it out as he asked for support. Bloody bastard.

Stein's POV

Kami pushed me into my own classroom, Sid behind her cautiously. I take in her full body. She had pupil-less green eyes with blonde hair that was in ponytails like Maka's, she wore a buttoned-up black dress-coat and black jeans with black shoes. Overall she looked like an older Maka.

Spirit between me and her before I suddenly charge at her in rage, Sid placing both hands on my chest to restrain me.

''What about Kema?!'' I ask furiously, only being held back by Sid

''She can handle herself Stein, _You_ and _I _ know that better than anyone'' Kami said

''We cannot leave her to fend for herself like you did with Maka!''

That hit a nerve point that should never be hit, silence immediately filled the room.

''Sorry...'' I sigh

''Its alright'' She said, glaring at Spirit who was glaring at her

''Spirit'' I say drawing his attention ''All you have done today is glare, stop it''

Spirit looks back at me angrily but nods and hangs his head, after the divorce he hated Kami and her sister, Kema, ever since despite them being the most powerful duo ever.

Then the door slammed open drawing all our attention, Kema stood there smiling brightly. I feel Sid release his grip on me and run to her and she meets me halfway, we embrace each other in a warm hug that was well needed.

''Next time, don't ask me to come with you just to tell me to leave'' I whisper causing her to laugh

''Got it'' She said as we pulled back looking into each others eyes

''Hey Kema, we've been looking for you everywhere'' A voice said, Maka.

''Oh hey'' Kema says then remembers Kami, I turn to look at her causing Maka too aswell.

''Who is this?'' Maka asks walking over to us with Soul in tow

I bite my lip and stare into her eyes, she nods slowly and extends her hand to Maka who gingerly takes it and shakes it. Kami smiles sweetly at her and I cant say I know how she feels right now.

''I like your eyes'' Maka smiled

''Thank you, I like yours too''

''What's your name?''

''Kami, you?''

''Maka. Your name sounds familiar...'' Maka said squinting her eyes as Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty walked into the room.

''That's because'' Kami started before sighing loudly, all eyes on her ''I'm your mother''

Maka seems to take a moment to process this, I turn around and see Tsubaki holding her hands in front of her mouth to suppress a sob, Black Star looked confused as hell, Kid and Liz had their jaws hitting the floor while Patty was just laughing. I turn back to Kami to see Soul with his jaw also hitting the ground, Even from here I see tears coming from Maka's eyes. She lets out a loud sob as she hugs her mother and presses her face into her mother's flat chest. Kami placed her hand on her daughters back and soothingly rubbed it. Several minutes later and _several gallons_ of tears later, Maka pulled back from her mother with red eyes and an overjoyed expression.

''Can we go talk for a bit? I have a lot of questions'' Maka whimpered

''Sure, we can go down to a nice little cafe I know'' Kami whispered loudly and she and Maka began to walk out of the room before Spirit walked up to them with 'Kawaii' eyes

''Can I come too?''

Both Mother and Daughter sent him a glare, if looks could kill Spirit would be dead ten times over per second. Spirit stumbles away and the other two girls happily continue for the door and walk out, leaving the rest of us.

''I'm so happy for Maka'' Tsubaki smiles before Liz half-heartedly laughs

''Your _always_ happy for _everyone_''

Tsubaki laughs with a wide smile and so does everyone else, even me. Her laughter was contagious at best, I had such great students. I feel a tugging on my arm and turn to see Kema smiling at me also, she had a familiar black quality to her eyes.

''In good time'' I whisper in her ear causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl


	9. Chapter 8 - Backstory

**Backstory; History of Kami**

Kami's POV

We sit down at the cafe, the wooden tables and chairs were nice in the evening sun. A waiter brought my tea and Maka's fruit smoothie and after one sip Maka was already asking questions.

''So how long have you been in Death City?''

''A while now'' I reply nonchalantly

''Why didn't you come see me sooner?'' Maka pouts but bursts out laughing a second later

''I have, you just didn't know it'' I smile and she looks at me confused

''Huh?''

''I was Kema's golden scythe'' I smile, this was probably killing her right now.

''I thought you were a Meister...'' Maka says somewhat sad

''Its a long story, you willing to listen _and_ not interrupt?'' I ask and she nods so quickly I thought she might be a bobble head, I take a long drag of air as I begin.

''Around four or five year ago me and my sister, Kema, were fighting a powerful witch. We were on the verge of winning when the witch cast some sort of spell to disrupt our Soul wavelengths and made it so I could not wield her. We managed to defeat the witch with our fists and Kema's Scythe arm but we were at a brick wall, how can we be a Meister/Weapon team when I cant wield her? After Kema attempted several different spells she still couldn't help but she had a great idea. What if we both swapped places and I was the weapon? We were sisters and being that we shared a deep connection that was centuries old and in our blood. We were both a weapon and a Meister but Kema was able to awaken her weapon form and I was not, until then that is. So that's what happened, I became the weapon since I couldn't wield her but she can wield me and we have gotten great at it aswell and probably the most powerful team at the academy''

''That makes some kind of sense, so you and Kema are both Meister and Weapon?'' She asks curiously looking at both me and her drink

''Yes, that is how we are able to perform Hybrid more effectively than Stein and Spirit were''

''You also mentioned Kema being your sister?'' Maka asks

''Yep, have been since birth'' I say bitterly ''How has that Spirit been anyway?''

''Horrible, you want me to tell you why?'' Maka says irritably and I nod, although deep down I am happy she prefers me over her father ''First of all since day one he has disliked my partner, soul, and hates him even more after he admitted his love for me!''

''Ooh, how did he tell you?'' I ask, I feel like a schoolgirl

''When I was on death's door, he told me and that brought me back to life and we went from there. He still seems uneasy and hopeless at the more romantic stuff but he knows me well'' She smiles

''Yeah, he seems very nice and I have heard of his devotion as a partner'' I say and she blushes

''Yeah'' She said ''Another annoying thing about dad is that he flirts and 'does it' with so many other women, its disgusting''

''That's your father for you'' I mumble and take a long sip of tea

''I'm confused about something. Once Kema is done using you in your scythe mode, where do you go? You just vanish and then float down from the sky when she needs you'' Maka asks

''Invisibility spell'' I wink ''Kema taught me it''

''I knew you were awesome, but not this awesome'' Maka smiles cheerfully and we both laugh

Crona's POV

Free kicks the door open and walks in exhaustedly, Eruka stumbles in after him and I follow. We have just arrived at a hotel called The Osar-ah, apparently this was the closest place of comfort from Death City and we were just going to rest here for a day or two before we got further away from the DWMA. The trek across the desert had been a living hell, I had volunteered to carry Eruka's bags so I was more exhausted than she was although Ragnarok had lent me his strength for a good part of the journey before threatening once he got his strength back he was going to hit me. Oh joy.

There were three beds that were all neatly made and a window which looked over the desert, although everyone was too tired to bother. Free was lying on his bed groaning as the moonlight shone through the window onto his bed, Eruka was sitting on the edge of her bed downing a whole bottle of water as I sat on my own bed face-first onto the pillow with my head to the side slightly.

''I'm going down to eat, join me when you are ready'' Free said and got up before Eruka stopped him

''Your going down in _that?_'' She asked pointing and his dusty and torn outfit

''What's wrong with it? This ain't a 5-star hotel or anything'' Free said and walked over to the door and walked out without another word, closing the door behind him.

''Well I'm taking a shower'' Eruka said and walked into the bathroom and shut the door

I was about to say I'm going to take a nap when... a wild Ragnarok appears, joy.

''Take this!'' He yells and rams his finger up my nose

''No that hurts!'' I cry and he laughs wickedly

Several minutes later Ragnarok stopped and vanished inside of me, just as he did Eruka called me.

''Hey Crona? Can you get me a towel out of my bag?'' She asks and I quickly get up and move over to her bag, there was a light blue towel at the the top and I picked it up before rushing over to the bathroom door and opening it slightly and holding out the towel through the crack in the door. Suddenly I feel her gentle and soft hand on my wrist before her grip tightens, I am pulled towards the bathroom and I burst through the door. Eruka was behind it dripping wet all over and the shower was still running, she pushes me into set shower with her hand never leaving my wrist. She pin that wrist against the wall and before I can say anything I feel her lips on my own, I was in such a shock at her sudden actions that it only took me a moment to realise she was naked. She pulls back a moment later and I feel my cheeks flush and hers have aswell, she leans forward slower this time and I meet her halfway as place a hand on her left breast. The small globe of flesh feels just right in the palm of my hand causing me to squeeze it, Eruka moans loudly into the kiss as the water from the shower runs down her face and body. Then I realise I was still in my dress, oh well I have got several others just like it. I squeeze again and Eruka releases my hand and I quickly swap our positions around so that she is the was against the wall, I move a hand down to her crotch and place the whole thing over the little slit causing her to moan even louder than before. As I massage one breast with one hand and her slit with the other, I feel a hand on my lower-regions of my now soaking dress. I pull back from the _long _ kiss and look at her, both water and sweat running down her face. He slowly grasps my _thing_ and began moving her hand up and down slowly but oh did it feel good, a sensation I had never experience before and I want it again and again!

''I always knew you were a guy'' Eruka say whispering in my ear in a tone I recognized

''If we take this further you will be my first and I'll be your first'' Eruka smiles sweetly in a way that makes me feel... uneasy, but in a good way. Although I am heartbroken that she wont be my first...

_**Flashback**_

_I was in my room, playing cards with Ragnarok when the door opens drawing both our attention._

_''Ragnarok, leave'' Medusa says in a feral growl and Ragnarok obeys and disappears into my back._

_''What is it Medusa-sama?'' I ask, fearing the worst as she sits on my bed and pats the space next to her and I quickly get up and sit next to her._

_''Crona, you have now gotten to the age to when you can fill one of my needs and the time is now'' She says quickly as she places a hand on my leg, I feel myself getting nervous._

_''What do you-'' I begin before her lips crash into my own for a moment before she breaks away_

_''You have no choice'' She says darkly as she creates a Vector Arrow and cuts the front of my dress, causing me to yelp in surprise. She stands up and sits on my exposed lap and I begin to feel my crotch heat up. She looks down at it and so do I, I find that the thing I pee with has grown and seems to continue to grow. Medusa-sama starts to rub her crotch on it causing me to moan from this weird feeling. She gets up suddenly a I sigh, thank its over. She sits down in front of me and I am about to ask what she is doing when she moves forwards and dives her head down onto my thing, she moves her head all the way down to the point where hair grew before moving back and stopping at the tip of it. She then goes down again and I make another groan against my own will. She begins to bob her head up and down my thing over and over again before my body has a spasm and causes my thing to feel amazing for a second, I feel exhausted as I lie back on the bed as Medusa-sama stands up and sits on my lap again._

_''My My Crona, your still hard...'' She says before standing up a little before sitting down quickly and letting out a little moan, I sit up on my elbows and see that my thing was engulfed by Medusa-sama's line-thing that went across her lower-regions._

_**End of Flashback**_

I don't want to remember anything else as I enter another kiss with Eruka, that flashback was going to be hard to forget but knowing Eruka she can help me with that.

Eruka pulls back from the kiss and releases my _thing_ before running one of her fingernails down the front of my dress and I watch her do this with great intent, she stops after a moment and I wonder what she is doing until she reaches inside the gap and pull out my _thing_ that was much... longer than what it was normally. Like that time when Medusa-sama... did that. She rubs it up and down smiling at me in a way that makes my cheeks flush more than I thought possible as I instinctively press my body closer to hers as she gently moves it about until she presses it against the little slit where my hand was. She looks me in the eyes for a long moment before we enter another kiss, I push my thing inside of her slit and she grunts into the kiss causing me to pause. I take a moment of breathing time to just enjoy the feeling of her slit on my thing, its felt as if she was squeezing it but... it was inside of her and it felt _so _good. Eruka moans more into the kiss as I move in and out slowly but it felt so good, did I say that already? Who cares it feels so damn good!

**Ten minutes Later**

I come out of the bathroom, naked with a towel surrounding my skinny frame as Eruka runs over to her bed. She sticks her hands in one of her bags before pulling out two little white things that attached to a long set of wires that in turn went into a small white box.

''Here, you can use my headphones if you like'' Eruka smiles handing me her headphones along with her DCpod ''I will be back in a minute''

And with that she runs out the door leaving me in the darkness, I plug in the headphones carefully and listen to the song that had been randomly selected. The song places beat after beat before the singers begin.

_War is coming... War is crying out._

_The World is shaking._

_The sky is falling down (The sky is falling down)_

I feel an eerie presence but the song goes on.

_Into the Darkness... We are one._

_Into the Darkness... We all must run._

_Into the Darkness... We'll burn a light_

_Into the Darkness... We all must fight (We all must fight)_

There is a short break in the song as all the hairs on my neck stand up.

_Something's coming... Something's on its way._

_Mountains are crumbling... Like statues of clay (Something's on its way)_

_Into the Darkness... We are one._

_Into the Darkness... We all must run._

_Into the Darkness... We'll burn a light (We'll burn a light)_

_Into the Darkness... We all must fight (We all must fight)_

_We all must fight._

The bed creaks as a sudden weight is put on it, I stay where I am frozen in terror.

_Into the Darkness... We are one._

_Into the Darkness... We all must run (We all must run)_

_Into the Darkness... We'll burn a light (We'll burn a light)_

_Into the Darkness... We all must fight (We all must fight)_

_We all must fight... We all must fight... We all must fight... We all must fight... We all must fight._

''What an excellent song'' The person hisses... like a snake.

''No...''

''You've made a brave decision coming out here Crona'' It, _she_, hisses

''No...''

''I could kill you right here'' She threatens and I feel her hands on my shoulders ''But I'm a good mother, aren't I?''

''No!'' I shout and I feel the hands leave my shoulders, I turn around to see nothing.

''Crona?!'' I hear Eruka's voice as the door bursts open with Free behind her, I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes and cover my face with both of my hands. I hear Eruka run over to me and I recognize the feel of her soft hands on my shoulder, I continue to sob as if I did the world would ignore me.

''What the hell happened?'' Free asks. Ragnarok takes that moment to appear out of my back

''Fucking Medusa! I didn't see her but I sure as hell heard her!'' He said before hitting me on the head with his tiny paw-hand-things.

''But she died! Twice!'' Eruka says in a hushed whisper

''I know, that's why stupid Crona is having a hissy'' Ragnarok said and hit me again

''Did she say anything?'' Free asked

''She said that the song on Eruka's headphones was _excellent_'' I mumble

Eruka takes the headphones off of me and I see her click the play button, we all wait as the song plays. A minute later she takes them off.

''Maybe something about a war coming?'' She asks

''There was that Templar attack that happened as we were leaving'' Free said

''Templar Attack? Where?'' I ask, worried about my old friends

''The DWMA. Apparently the fought them off with little trouble but there was a larger-scale one yesterday that ravaged part of the city'' He replied

''Good thing we got out in time'' Eruka said

''Yeah...'' I mumble ''I'm heading to sleep''

''Crona...'' Eruka mumbles

''Yeah?'' I ask turning to her

''I just realised something'' She says and my eyebrows rise in curiosity ''Your stutter is gone''

I take a moment to realise this, she's right... its gone. The thing that affected everyone else so little but effected me so... strongly... is now gone.

''My mother once said'' Free said drawing all our attentions ''Love is the best cure for anything and everything that troubles or bothers you''

His words cause me and Eruka to both blush, before Ragnarok ruins the moment by hitting me in the head with his tiny fist.

Maka's POV – The Next Day

Due to the recent attacks on the DWMA Lord Death ordered all Meister/Weapon teams to stay within the school encase of a follow-up attack, so naturally everyone obeyed and went to their chosen dorm rooms although for Me and Soul it wasn't very different since we lived together anyway. We were heading to the Death Room right now and the sound of Soul opening the red door brings me back to reality. He gives me a weird look but shrugs as he walks down the guillotine hall and I skip after him. We arrive at the centre of the room where Kema, Mom, Dad, Stein, Black Star, Tsubaki, Sid, Kid, Liz and Patty. When we enter the circle Tsubaki smiles at me in a sort of... sad way, Black Star and Kid greet Soul when I pick up another soul wavelength.

''Thank you all for coming'' Lord Death says happily

''So what's this about?'' Black Star asks with his hands behind his head

''Your reports on the attack'' Lord Death said ''And your new assignments''

''Stein and Spirit, you first'' Lord Death said

''From what we have encountered they seem to take on the form of Templars, they also seem to have a command over dragons – which I may add the fact dragons really do exist is a shock enough, to think they have control of the beasts are mind-blowing – and utilize them for heavy air support. Oh how I would like to dissect one of them'' Stein says happily staring off into space like the sadistic scientist he is.

''Sid?'' Lord Death said

''After mounting the counter-attack we successfully pushed the enemy out of Death City without any lethal casualties. However when Kim attempted to resonate with Jacqueline the pair ended up wounding themselves via their soul wavelengths not syncing properly, that is all''

''Kema and Kami?''

''Right. During the attack they did not seem to attempt any flanking assaults nor used any ranged weaponry. After the rest of the students and teachers came out to push the enemy back I took to the skies and brought along Stein as I rained air support to thin out their ground forces. After they had been pushed back to the bottom of the stairs me and Stein followed the soul wavelength that wasn't far from DC, we found a small encampment just outside the city and we cleared out the Templars before a following two platoons came after us and surrounded us. A Templar with yellow stripes instead of red emerged from them and seemed to have some form of command over the others, he vanished using magic as the red Templars charged at us and-'' Kema goes on before Stein butts in

''-You got Kami to carry our ass's back to DC'' He said slightly annoyed

''Well I'm sorry for trying not to get your ass fried by lightning!'' Kema huffs

''Then why did you bring me along? I'm sure you could have killed those two Templars I had killed!'' Stein says somewhat sincere but angrily

''I thought they would have put up more of a fight though, like less of them but stronger'' She mumbled grumpily

''Um, guys? This isn't the time'' I say and both look at me before Kema looks at the ground and speaks in a quiet voice.

''That about sums it up really'' She says adjusting her dress

''Black Star and Tsubaki?'' Lord Death asked

''We kicked ass!'' Black Star shouts ''Although one or two got away''

''That's all?'' Soul mumbles from my side

''Kid, Patty and Liz?'' Lord Death asks, seemingly annoyed at Black Star's migraine report

''We defeat most of the Templars, when we found them they were attempting to kidnap some children that were hanging around. They were only around thirteen years old'' Kid says

''Yeah! They were sticking needles into them and everything!'' Patty exclaims

''Maka and Soul?'' Lord Death asks, that title seemed weird since we were a couple although he was obviously addressing us as partners and not as a couple.

''Right. We had a similar issue to Kid, we found them also kidnapping kids and sticking syringes into their arms. We saved some of the kids but we couldn't save them all...'' I say sadly

''Jeez, we talked about this. No-one could have saved them all at once'' Soul says punching my shoulder playfully, I nod and smile at him but deep down I know I could have done something.

''I wonder why they are abducting children?'' Kema asks herself

''You already know the answer...'' Her sister said flatly

''Dammit sis! I wanted to be all mysterious...'' Kema pouts

''If you know something Kema...'' Spirit says menacingly glaring at her

''Why am I the only one who ever knows anything?'' She groans

''Sis, just tell 'em'' Mom said causing Kema to sigh and hunch over, her hood falling over her eyes.

''Its best I show you'' Kema said and outstretched a hand over to an empty space in the circle, in a puff of smoke a golden mirror with black snake patterns etched along it appears before us. We all gather round it with Kema as she hums in a low tone as the picture focuses in.

''If any of you are squeamish, I'd look away'' Kema said as the picture came into full detail.


	10. Chapter 9 - Torture

**Torture; Horrifying power?**

Maka's POV

The picture seemed as I'd expected: A boy around the age of thirteen was tied to a chair with leather straps on his wrists and ankles along with a cloth over his mouth, I hear Tsubaki cover her mouth to suppress a sob. I continue to watch as a bald man in a white lab coat walks into view with a syringe in one hand and the other hand empty, he walks over to the boy and chuckles in an old man type of laugh that sounds like a crazed scientist.

''Now Now, why so scared? You have been chosen to become one with the order, be proud!'' He says in a crazy-happy tone. I feel a shiver go down my spine, The Kid screams are muffled by the cloth as his wide eyes frantically scan the room for help.

''Now hold still for a minute...'' He says and produces a scalpel from his sleeve, he grips the back of the kids head and the kid freezes in fear. His eyes were the size of oranges as the scientist plunges the scalpel into the kids eye and from the angle we were watching from I could see the blood spurt out of the child's eye and coats the scientists lab coat and paints it red, despite being muffled by the cloth you could here him scream. I look to my friends and see that Tsubaki is gagging as she watches, Stein looks... intrigued... by it. Everyone else looks unfazed by it or at most slightly disgusted, with the exception of Kema who had an empty look to her face. I turn back to the mirror to see that the bald man has attacked the other eye and now backs up, leaving us to view at the two black holes where the kids eyes were with blood gushing out. I refrain myself from throwing up and watch as the man walk backs over to the kid who was now hysterical and rams a needle into his neck, the kid slowly begins to quiet down before going limp. The scientist reaches over to a metal table and picks up two shiny red marble-looking things, he returns to the boy and carefully plants them inside his eye sockets. He reaches a hand out and flames emerge and burn his eye sockets and the surrounding skin, I feel sick. He reaches onto the metal table and picks up an ancient radio phone and puts it to his ear.

''Yeah I need you to take him into the metal health care unit'' He said and nods over and over before putting the radio down and sighing, seconds later two Templars enter view and unhinge the kid. One of the Templars slings him over his shoulder before walking out of vision, The scientist sighs loudly before the picture cuts out.

''I think I'm going to be sick...'' Tsubaki groans

''What were they doing?'' I ask wearily

Kema says nothing as the mirror vanishes in a puff of pink smoke and begins to walk away, the hood shrouding her face. I look to my Mom but she runs after Kema just as she falls to her knee's.

''Keep an eye on us through the mirror Lord Death'' Mom says as she carries her sister out of the room in a sudden hurray.

''What the hell is going on here?'' My dad shouts as he and Lord Death turn to the large mirror that is always present in the circular platform.

The rest of us gather round the mirror and watch as it blurs into focus, Mom was riding on the broom with Kema sitting on the back with... sparks coming out of her? They arced around her and into the air as they flew through the skies, the ground beneath them changed from houses and street to open desert. Soon the pair landed and Kema practically fell off as the lighting grew in size and how many there were, Kema walked over to a very large rock that was the same size as the walls that surrounded DC. Kema began laughing very eerily causing my mother to take a few steps back.

''Why?... Just Why?'' She whispered to no-one as she arced her back so she was looking at the sky, her pupils were frantically going all over her eyes until they stopped suddenly.

''Hidden technique: Bloody slaughter''

Suddenly the rock that was in front of her was sliced in two, the cut was diagonal so the top part of the rock slowly slid off the bottom part until it collided with the ground and crumbled.

The lighting still grew in size and she laughs in a similar way to the scientist, my mother looked completely unfazed by this whole show.

''I need more...''

With a mix of luck and chance, a group of red Templars were heading in her direction. She looked at them before laughing manically again, drawing the Templars attention. The all raised swords and charged straight at Kema, due to the distance it took half a minute or two before they got to her though it felt like an eternity. With a metallic sound Kema's arm turned into golden scythe, causing it to glint in the sunlight like real gold. The Templars charged onwards, unfazed by Kema now terrifying appearance, When the Templars were only metres away Kema laughed quietly.

''Devil's longsword''

Her scythe arm extended from being the length of her arm to ten times it size, the Templars halted their assault despite being only metres away from her. In a quick swift movement Kema moved her scythe-arm from right-to-left and cut all of the Templars in half, I gasp unintentionally as I watch.

The lightning around Kema fades a bit and shrinks but still remains, Kema laughs psychotically as her arm turns back into a normal arm. She walks over to the floating Kinshin eggs and one by one swallows them whole with a giddy smile on her face, Mom just watches from a distance with the same unfazed look on her face. A minute or two later I counted thirty-two Kinshin souls, she ate thirty-two Kinshin eggs... wow.

After eating the last Kinshin soul she fell to her knee's and began sobbing loudly and screaming as she covered her face with her hands. Mom finally moves and crouches next to her and brings her into a hug.

''Lets get back to DC'' Mom said helping Kema to her feet and walked her over to the broom, a moment or two later the took off and the picture left.

''Again, what the hell just happened?'' Dad asked looking at all of us

''I know the answer to that'' Stein said and we all turned to him ''That boy we saw was Kema's adopted son, Kay. Kami will have to explain more of the in-depth facts but from what I can gather, what we just saw was a mixture of Kema's rage and madness''

''Rage and Madness?'' Kid asks himself ''The rage is obvious, but why the madness?''

''Kami will have to answer that but all I can say is this: Give Kema some space as she may lash out at you if you approach her'' Stein said as the door burst open with Mom walking in (That was fast), without Kema.

''Where's Kema?'' I ask curiously

''Left her at home'' Mom said and approached us ''She needs to blow off some steam so we're gonna go around Nevada and blow up some Templar outposts''

''There's more of them?'' Lord Death asks cheerfully ''Good hunting then!''

''Thanks. I just needed to tell you that so you guys know we wont be back for an hour or so, depending on how much Kema's madness and rage will push her''

''Has this happened before?'' I ask approaching my mother

''Yes, When our mother died from a gang attack. They still didn't find all the body parts''

''Oh yeah, The Paris massacre incident'' Lord Death said

''Paris massacre incident?'' Black Star asks with his hands still behind his head

''Yeah. Kema killed a gang of over seventy people in the space of an hour'' Dad said

''So she's got a temper then?'' Soul asks

''In a way'' Mom said

''Shouldn't we be concerned about that or try to keep it under control?'' Kid asks

''Keeping her anger or madness under control is a death wish'' Stein said bluntly

''Well I best get her to some Templar base to evict some blood-lust'' Mom said ''Bye!''

With that she walked out of the main circle and began walking along the guillotine hall and I waved at her with a nervous smile, Lord Death turns to us.

''Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty you will all be heading for the Amazon to do recon work the day after tomorrow at 10am. Spirit and Stein you two will try to work out what they are doing with the children and where their main base is'' Lord Death said and we all nod, Black Star suddenly charges off of shouting random praises with regular 'Yah-hoo's'' here and there. Everyone begins to leave as Spirit and Stein chat behind us and I turn to them.

''Stein?'' I ask and he turns to me ''You said that when Kema gets angry that she coughs up blood, why wasn't she doing that earlier?''

''I honestly have no idea'' He shrugged

''I see'' I say and turn back to my friends and run after them.

Crona's POV – The Next Day

After I had calmed down about the Medusa situation we all went to sleep, the next morning was quiet and we went about what a normal person would do: Brush your teeth, take a shower, get breakfast. We came back to our room and began packing our backs when a gentle knock at the door drew all our attention, Free went to answer the door and when he opened it the person who stood there was... familiar. She looked like the classic teenager but had a weird mix of blue and pink in her eyes and hair which ended in a scorpion looking tail.

''Why hello all'' She says and walks into the room and takes a spot next to the door

''Who are you?'' Free asks looking the girl over

''Shaula Gorgon, younger sister to Medusa'' Shaula said and did a little bow to Free

''What is your business here?'' Eruka said, somewhat aggressive to Shaula

''To tell you of my sister's plan'' She says innocently ''The assault on Shibusen''

''Assault on Shibusen?'' I ask and she looks at me

''Oh hello nephew'' She said and smiled at me ''But anyway, Medusa made up a plan to resurrect our big sister, Arachne. After she done that she sent me to come here and get you guys to help the attack, we not using any real plans or strategies. Just plain bomb the place to hell''

''Didn't you die a long time ago?'' I ask

''Not at all, I faked my death on those NOT students to hide myself and searched for Medusa for months until she found me and I helped bring her back to life with the help of my alchemy skills''

''So why does Medusa need our help? You and your older sisters can easily take on anyone in the school'' Eruka asks

''We need Free to lock the Death Room so that we can deal with him lastly, Crona needs to kill the scythe Meister Maka Albarn and Eruka you need to round up the Mizunes to help with the attack''

''What if we say no?'' Eruka asks standing to stare at Shaula, suddenly the end of Shaula's hair speeds over Eruka and stops a centimetre from her neck causing Eruka to gasp

''You don't have a choice'' Shaula said darkly before turning around ''We'll use brooms to get back to Medusa, just leave your bags''

We all nod resentfully and file out the room and down the hall after Shaula, we eventually pass the front desk and they don't say anything as we head around the back of the building. There were two brooms there and Shaula gets on one while Eruka gets on the second and pats the space next to her, I walk over and hop sit sideways on it like Medusa-sama used to do it and Free gets on with Shaula. She takes off and Eruka follows as we take off into the sky, I have to hold on to the broom to prevent myself from falling off. We soar through the sky and I watch the stars go by until Eruka nudges me, I turn to look at her and behind her is a huge wall.

''We're here'' She whispered as she jumped off the broom onto the sand and I followed gingerly into a somewhat large crack in the side of the stone wall. Shaula walks in followed by Free, Me and Eruka walk in after him. The inside was more or less just a tiny crevice that had a fire in the middle with four logs surrounding it. The one in the far left had Arachne-sama sitting on it and the one on the far right had Medusa-sama sitting on it, the pair seemed to be chatting and didn't stopped when we walked in. Shaula-sama sat down on the left log closer to us and Free did aswell while Me and Eruka sat on the log to the right of them.

''So you want me to go into the fray of battle without any tactics apart from just bombing the shit out of it?'' Arachne-sama says sharply

''Exactly, they wont think we would do that. Besides if everything goes terribly then I can change myself into a snake, escape the DWMA and then use my magic to bring you too back. _Then _we can take a more tactical route''

''I have already told them the plan'' Shaula says cutting them off

''Well then why is Crona still here?'' Medusa-sama says glaring at me ''You have a one-hour deadline to be back here before we start the attack, go''

''R-Right'' I say and sulk out of the small camp and into the laughing sun.

After twenty-odd minutes of walking through the streets, careful not to let too many people see me, I make it to the school grounds. Class must be in session or something because no-one is about the halls or anything except for the odd teacher. I turn a corner and stand in a small cove in the staight hallway when it hits me: Where on earth would I find Maka? She could be in any number of classrooms or she may not even be in school today! Oh this is bad.

''Who's there?'' A voice calls among others, that tone. Maka!

''N-No one!'' I shout back and then hit myself on the head

''That voice...!'' Maka says loudly and I hear a 'Hm?'

''What is it Maka?'' Another voice says, Soul.

This is bad, if she is with her partner then how am I supposed to kill her? How can I even kill her when she is by herself? I cant do this...

''Crona!'' She cries and I hear a clatter of footsteps

Oh no no no no! This is bad. I turn around but there is no-where I can run to without being seen. I'm debating my options when Maka's face bursts round the corner and I can hear more coming.

''Crona!'' She cries again and pulls me into one of her inescapable hugs causing me to gasp at the sudden pain, she looks at me and releases her iron grip and smiles just as the other footsteps turn into the cove and see me aswell. It wasn't only Soul but the rest of the 'gang' aswell.

''Where have you been, you gave Soul that note and just left'' She says as tears begin to fall from my eyes. I couldn't do it, I cant kill her like this if I would ever be able to.

''What's wrong Crona?'' She asks and she holds my shoulders as I hang my head, tears dripping off my face as I try to stop.

''I-I-I-I C-Cant Do It!'' I cry as Ragnarok emerges from my back

''Idiot this is _not _the plan!'' He says and I slow my tears until I am just making a sniffing sound.

''Screw the plan'' I whisper and raise my head slightly to see all my friends, no. Ex-friends faces looking concerned for me.

''What plan?'' Kid asks, I suck in some breath before I speak. _Shinigami _give me strength.

''Medusa-sama isn't dead nor is Arachne-sama or Shaula-sama. Medusa-sama created a plan to attack the school with brute force alone and she wanted me to come here to kill you Maka'' I say and Maka eyes grow wide but her hands don't leave my shoulders ''Free was supposed to lock the Death Room to prevent Lord Death from stopping them and Eruka was supposed to help with the bombing''

''What? When?'' Soul said

''In half-an-hour, I needed to be back before then'' I sigh as Ragnarok continues to punch my head

''We need to warn your father'' Liz said as she grabbed Kid's arm and began dragging him away with Patty following them.

''Why are they attacking?'' Tsubaki asked

''I don't know... I'm sorry'' I mumble

''When the come to attack we can kick their asses, I mean we got Stein and Kema-'' Soul starts

''-Who is suffering horribly and only got back a few minutes ago'' Maka finishes and turns to me

''Come on, we can get you somewhere safe-'' Maka begins before I interrupt her

''No! I need to get back to Eruka so I can put _my _plan in action'' I smile confidently, for the first time in my life probably.

''Oh so now _you _have a plan? Thanks for keeping me in the loop'' Ragnarok said and hit me again

''The plan is simple: I return to the encampment and leave with Eruka and fly back here so that those three will have to deal with you guys first'' I smile and Maka hugs me

''I wish you luck Crona'' She said and released me

I nod and run down the hall and out into the courtyard and down the stairs, making a straight route for the camp. After running through several streets and alleys I finally get out the front gate and find the crack in the wall, I peek around the corner and find Eruka on the edge of the corner aswell.

''Eruka'' I whisper and as turns around the corner to look at me, I grab her wrist and pull her around the corner next to me and thankfully she doesn't make a sound.

''Crona? What is it?''

''Do you want to go through with this?'' I ask quickly

''Not at all, but since Medusa is forcing us to then we have to''

''We're getting out of here, I couldn't kill my old friends so I told them Medusa-sama's plan and I told them _my _plan'' I say and continue before she can answer ''The plan is we ride on the broom back to the DWMA and hide there until the battle is over. They wont hurt us and they certainly wont hurt you''

''If it means no-more Medusa then I'm in'' She whispers back ''But what about Free?''

''He's loyal to Medusa so we cant bring him, besides he is an immortal so he wont have any problem'' I Said and I rush over to one of the two brooms hovering in place, Eruka grabs one and hops on and I sit on aswell and we take off in a gust of wind. They will surely have heard that and Eruka must have thought that aswell as the broom seemingly sped up a bit and it only took a minute to reach the DWMA. When we do she lands us at the top of the stairs were Maka and Black Star were fighting, when we land they stop and approach us.

''Head to the Death Room'' Maka said as Eruka stood oddly next to the broom

''But I thought that is where Free was going to box in Lord Death'' I say and she nods

''Exactly, if he does that then that means the only way they can get you is by opening the lock which in turn will mean Lord Death will be able to come out and fight them'' Maka said

I nod and grab Eruka's wrist and run into the building, when we were running I turn to her and whisper: ''You've got Soul Protect on right?''

''Yeah'' She whispers back as we climb a set of stairs ''Or else we would have a crowd of students after us''

I smile as we run along another hallway and up a second set of stairs, Eruka trips at one point and I have to catch her before we continue. When we reach the double doors I push them open and walk inside and Eruka walks after me as we catch our breath. I turn to look at her and see that she looks incredibly nervous.

''Don't be nervous, Lord Death is nice''

''Yeah but your not a witch, the main enemy of Shibusen'' She retorts

''He treated Medusa nicely'' I say causing her to sigh

''I know I know''

After she says that we walk up the short set of stairs to find a large mirror that was overlooking the courtyard and the city like you were looking off the main balcony at the front of the school, Lord Death was watching intently at the mirror before looking at me and Eruka.

''Hello Hello!'' He said in his usual cheery tone ''Nice to see you Crona and...?''

''Eruka'' she said and did a little bow

''Right'' Lord Death replied somewhat coldly

We all watched the mirror as three brooms came into view ''They're early''.


	11. Chapter 10 - Drunk

**Drunk; Kema vs the gorgons?**

Maka's POV

I continue to pretend spar with Black Star when out of the corner of my eye I spot several figures on brooms, I turn around and see Arachne, Medusa and Shaula sitting on their brooms slowly coming to a stop. Me, Kid and Black Star all turn and await them.

''So I see Crona has betrayed us'' Medusa hissed

''Good thing she did'' I retort and Arachne squints her eyes at me

''_Hey guys wazzup?'' _Someone said, I turn around to see Kema stumbling around the courtyard with my mother by her side.

''Um'' I hum as I watch her almost fall over then somehow spin on the tip her toe.

''She drunk'' Mum said

Kid scrunches up his face ''Why?''

''Depression'' Mom says bluntly and Kid nods slowly

''Is this really what DWMA teachers are now? Alcoholic drunks?'' Shaula giggles

''_Hey! I... don't know what youuur talking about_'' Kema slurs

''Oh my god...'' I sigh and place a hand on my face, secretly I was laughing.

''Hey Medusa, she looks just like you!'' Shaula laughs pointing between Kema and Medusa

''Yes, very... intriguing'' Medusa says with a smile

''I think its time to teach her some manners'' Arachne said and opened her black spider fan

''_Maybe I should teach you some manners!_'' Kema slurs as Mom turns into a scythe

''Oh, so your a Meister then? I will have the pleasure of killing you'' Arachne smiled

''You cant kill me if your already dead, silly!'' Kema giggled and Arachne gasped suddenly drawing all attention to her. Before anyone can say anything a jet of blood shoots out behind her and the sound of a scythe can be heard as Arachne's upper body slowly floats into the air.

''W-What?'' Arachne gasps as her body fades, leaving a purple soul.

Medusa quickly reaches for the soul and the snake on her arm comes alive and eats it, the soul disappearing into the snake. It re-attaches itself to the Medusa's arm when Kema is suddenly beside her, floating on air.

''Sleepy blow'' Kema says in a loud tone as she swings her hand (that was flat like a book) into Medusa's neck, the witch lets out a gasp as she falls from the sky before crashing into the stairs. I gaze in wonder at her as she vanishes and appears next to Shaula and does the same thing, Shaula falling aswell. The three of us run over to where the two witches fell to find both of them unconscious on the ground, Kema then lands in the gap between the two witches and slings them over her shoulders. Medusa over the left shoulder and Shaula over then right.

''_I'm going to... take these... two down to... the cells, don't come down_'' Kema said and began stumbling away, leaving us all in confusion. Mom then walked up beside us and smiled.

''What is she planning to do with them?'' I ask somewhat curious

Mom bites her lip ''I guess you could say she is punishing them''

Kema's POV

I lock the door to Shaula's cell, I can deal with her later. I go to the adjacent cell and open the door with my free hand, I walk down the narrow cell hallway and gently place Medusa on the floor before shackling her ankles and wrists. I stand up and dust myself off, brushing dust from my intertwined hair. Here I was, before the woman who I have searched for so long and she is at my mercy, I stretch my arms and legs a little before kneeling down in front of the woman and hold her nose, a moment or two later she begins to stir and I release her nose causing the blonde to awaken in a gasp for breath.

''What...?'' She says as she comes to her senses

''Hey Medusa''

She looks confused for a second before her face remembers who I am ''What do you want?''

''To punish you and Shaula for attacking Shibusen obviously'' I purr, despite being drunk a minute ago I had full control over my actions.

''Oh? And what about Arachne?''

''I killed her remember? I don't like her anyway, she isn't as good as you and your younger sister''

''And where is Crona?''

''In the Death Room with Lord Death'' I said ''I'm interested in your Black Blood experiments and thus kept an eye on Crona to see your work in action aswell''

''That's nice to know, not much appreciate my experiments''

''I'm surprised. I would thought others would use your Black Blood as a stepping stone to even greater discoveries''' I smile

''What's that supposed to mean?'' She said but I know full well she is playing dumb

''I thought others would do what I did, use your design and enhance it more than humanly possible''

''So what have you done?''

''Created rainbow blood'' I say and show her my wrist, the rainbow blood flowing through my veins

''You injected yourself?''

''Ofcourse, wouldn't want anyone else to get the better of me''

''Here's another question: Why do you look like me? Were you impersonating me this whole time?''

''Not at all, I just liked your style and-'' I whisper and lean next to her ear ''-_Your body_''

I pull back and sit on my knee's, awaiting her reaction. She looks a little confused but also flustered, good. Very Good.

''So what is your plan for me?'' She asked

''You let me toy with you and you and Arachne go free, I'll make a similar deal with Shaula''

''What do you mean, toy with?''

''Like this'' I say and move my hand to her breast, squeezing it. Medusa release a moan a tips her head back in pleasure before looking back at me with a glare ''Last time you had a release was when you got Crona to-''

''How do you know about that?!'' Medusa gasps

''You don't need to know that Medusa''

Kami's POV – 2 Hours Later

''She said she would be out here'' I say as I walk into the clearing, Maka and her group of friends behind me.

''What are we doing again?'' Black Star groans

''Training. All of you will have to face against me and Kema'' I said

''Either we are going to get our asses kicked or we're getting our asses kicked'' Liz laughs jokingly

''We wont be too rough''

We walk further into the clearing and I see Kema balancing on a log, the tip of her foot refuses to wobble despite Kema's lack of balance. I turn back to the group and put a finger over my mouth to signify them to be quiet, Black Star opens his mouth but Tsubaki covers it with her hand. We all watch intently as she stays motionless as the wind blows by.

''Target Raise'' She said and four straw dummies sprung out of the ground

''Death Cannon!'' She shouted as her arms became Kid's Death Cannons, eyes still closed.

With that she raised her arms and fired two shots instantly and turned around on the tip of her toe and fired another two, not wavering the slightest. All four rounds hit the dummies square in the head causing them to go flying. She paused for a moment as the wind blew by before opening her eyes and releasing a smile at her work before she turned to us.

''Hey guys'' She smiles and I look at the kids, all shocked.

''I thought you were a scythe'' Tsubaki said

''I am, I'm trying to learn Death Cannon so I have something to take down airborne targets with''

''That makes sense'' Tsubaki smiled

''How'd it go with Medusa and Shaula?'' I ask

''Well, I will be releasing them later on'' She said and raised a dark smirk ''They learned their lesson''

''So, you guys ready to get started?'' I ask drawing the attention away from our quick convo' and they all nod, I change into a scythe and Kema grabs me with a wide Smile.

''Come at me''

Kema's POV

Black Star charges first without Tsubaki and launches a primed fist at me which I easily dodge to the side and hit him in the back of the head with a fist causing him to trip over and hit the ground. Kid raises both guns and fires off several rounds which I dodge again by moving my body to the side before each bullet hit. I hear Black Star get up again and and sense his hand aiming for my back, I leap into the air and do a backflip, landing behind him. Before he can react I hit him in the back with the blunt side of the scythe making him fall over again.

''Stop toying with me!'' He shouts and has his hand open, Tsubaki nods and changes into Chain scythe mode.

''I'm not. If you so much as touch the blade part of Kami you could be cut in half in a second, so I cant necessarily hit you with the blade'' I explain

''Tsubaki, Fey Blade Mode''

''Right''

The girl changes from Chain Scythes to a long sword and the boy charges at me with the sword pointing out like a spear, Kid aims and begins firing off round after round. Maka and Soul run at me aswell and I smile slightly allowing them to get closer than they already are before Black Star has the blade pointing at my chest. I lean back until my body makes a right angle and the blade goes over past me, I grab the blade and yank on it causing Black Star to go flying behind me. I straighten back up and jump into the air just in time to dodge Maka's attack and move the blunt end of the scythe and hit her on the top of her head causing her to stagger before slicing the blade into the grass leaving the pole part of Kami as a seat for me. I hold onto the tip and swing around, kicking Kid in the side of the head making him fall over before pulling Kami out of the ground, her golden colour shining like the sun.

''Give up?''

The three Meisters all get to their feet and look at me before Maka speaks ''We defeated Asura, we wont be beaten that easily''

The three begin to glow with a blue outline as they all resonate in unison. I watch intently waiting to make my move.

''Soul Resonance! Death Cannon!''

''Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!''

''Speed Star!''

Kid moves to a crouched position as the two charge at me, Black Star reaches me first and attempts to slice me but I block it with my scythe. He begins going around me attempting to hit me in various spots which I all block with Kami, He attacks again and I duck before hitting him in the stomach with the end of Kami before I spin her round and hit him in the side of the head with the metal. Maka reaches me next and swings Witch Hunter expertly down onto me but I hold out a hand and catch the illuminating blade with ease before it shatters, throwing Maka back and breaking their resonance.

''Death Cannon!'' Kid shouts and I see two orange shots come my way, I duck just as Black Star stands up causing him to take the blow. I sprint forth and trip Kid up with my scythe before I stab the blade of Kami into the grass. _Half a centimetre from his face_.

''I win'' I announce and pull the scythe out of the ground, I reach out a hand to Kid and he takes it allowing me to pull him up. Maka walks up to me with Soul dragging behind.

''I see now why you are the strongest Meister/Weapon team now'' She smiles

''Thanks'' Me and Kami say

''Kema, can I speak to you for a moment. In private?'' Maka asks and I nod, following her out of the clearing. Once we were far away enough we sit behind a huge oak tree with the leaves shading us from the hot sun.

''I've been meaning to ask two things'' Maka said

''Go ahead''

''Well... Why do you look like Medusa?'' She asks and I take a long drag of breath, can I trust her?

''The reason I dress like Medusa was because I liked her look is all, I find it embarrassing to say but I find the style so comfortable. Although the fact people mistake me for Medusa and attempt to kill me occasionally gets annoying'' I laugh

''Oh, I see'' Maka said ''The second thing is the other day there I saw your soul and it was all... multicoloured''

''That's right'' I said

''Why is that? Normally people have a single colour''

''Its because of my rainbow blood'' I say and she tilts her head, I raise my wrist and show her my veins that were glowing with my rainbow blood.

''What the...?''

''When I was learning magic and witch related stuff I make a special concoction of blood and mixed it with certain... ingredients... and then injected myself with it'' I explain as she nods ''Personally I think of it as an improved version of Black Blood''

''Improved version of Black Blood...'' Maka mumbles

''Anyway is this all you wanted to ask?'' I question and she nods.

I stand up and reach out and Maka takes my hand and I pull her to her feet, she smiles at me but I can see through her facade but may as well give her the benefit of the doubt. We walk silently through the forest until we reach the clearing were Black Star was parading around yelling into the air about some random crap when Sid also walked into the clearing.

''Hey Sid'' I say and he walks over to me and Maka ''Could you give us a moment?''

Maka nods and heads over to Soul who gives her a kiss on the cheek making her blush, that pair were so cute together. How Spirit thought Soul was never fit to be Maka's partner is obscene.

''I was looking for you'' Sid said ''We need to talk about certain details that you refused to enter''

''For the last time Sid I'm not telling anyone my address. Not even Stein knows''

''Shinigami-sama needs to know. Although you were and still are the strongest Meister/Weapon team the school has ever seen he is worried you may be corrupted by witchcraft or because of the... _incident_... with the Templar scientist''

''I promise you I'm not_ corrupt_. In truth though I'm still in a wreck after what I saw, I _will _get my vengeance against that bastard scientist. For my son'' I say furiously before Sid takes a long sigh

''Lord Death has issued Maka, Black Star and Kid and their respective partners to go do some recon work down in the Amazon'' Sid explained ''We need you here to be a form of early warning encase the Templar's attack again''

''Very Well. I need to go assist Crona and Eruka first though'' I say and out of the corner of my eye see Maka extremely concerned in an instant before she strides over to us.

''What's wrong with Crona and Eruka?''

''Crona I fine, I just need to make sure Medusa hasn't placed any snakes inside of him like she has with Eruka which is why I need to use some magic and stuff to remove the snakes or else Medusa can kill Eruka with the snap of her fingers'' I said

''Oh, I see'' She said and turned around ''But why are you releasing Medusa?''

''I have my own reasons but I guarantee you she wont come back here for a while''

''Why is that?'' She asks

''Not telling'' I smile

''Anyway, Shinigami-sama _needs _to know your address Kema'' Sid said stonely

''No''

''Kema-''

''_I said no_''

Sid stays there frozen at my sudden change of tone, fury boiling below my skin as I clench my fists in anger at my companion. I suddenly pick up a soul wavelength, another and another.

''Two-hundred and seven''

''Huh?'' Sid asked, confused

''Two-hundred and seven Templars, coming from the north''

The north side of DC was the entrance, meaning that those Templars were crossing the desert towards us regardless if they were just passing by or heading to that base.

''Oh yeah, before I forget'' Sid said drawing our attention ''We captured Free and put him in the cell next to Shaula Gorgon''

''He is of no real use, we can just release him with Shaula and Medusa''

''But if we release them doesn't that mean they can instantly start attacking again?'' Maka asked

''They can try but the cuffs they are in drain magic, they're attacks would be 100 times weaker than normal so they pose no real threat and they know it'' I explain

''I see, that's why no-one is guarding them'' Maka said but quickly replied ''But what about Free? He can change into a werewolf and is immortal so if he decides to attack we cant kill him''

''I can handle him'' I said ''Sis!''

''Yeah?'' She asks slipping to the side before jumping to avoid Black Star's attack

''I'm heading to the Death Room to attend to Eruka and Crona, I'll see you at home''

''K''

I turn and begin a casual walk through the forest and hear footsteps behind me as I walk, the grey shoes make loud echoes in my head despite him walking on grass.

''What should we do with the Templar's?'' Sid asks

''Do what we have done so far, kill the buggers. There is less than last time so it should be easier''

''I'll rally Stein and the others while you attend to Eruka'' Sid said and I nod.

I cant take my mind off of Kay, the poor kid. I can still remember the day we met:

**Flashback**

_I wander through the streets of DC, I had just broke out of school and was heading for my apartment that I shared with Kami. I pass several stalls until I catch something out of the corner of my eye, instinctively I turn and walk into the alley to find nothing that would have catch my eye until a hear a squeak of a voice._

_''Please don't hurt me anymore'' It cried_

_''Who's there? Are you all right?'' I ask_

_A trash can wobbles and falls over leaving a boy who looks like hell, messed up brown hair and torn polo shirt. Burns on his cheek and arms, it was appalling._

_''Who are you?'' He asks_

_''Who are you?'' I reply with a question_

_''Kay''_

_''Well Kay, I'm Kema. What are you doing here in an alley?''_

_''My mom kicked me out and said I was useless and said if I went back she would burn me again''_

_This was shocking, I know this sort of shit happened all over the world but even in DC child abuse is a thing? I was willing to kill Kay's mother but he might still love her._

_''Do you still love your mother?'' I ask curiously_

_''No. I hate her! She would be better off dead!'' He said, not shouting but not talking normally either. I smile internally as this gives me the chance to avenge this poor kid, no child should ever be abused no matter what._

_''Would you like to stay with me for a while?'' I ask nervously, hoping he wont think I'm a rapist or a pervert. That would be awkward._

_''Yes please!'' He cries and jumps at me, tightly hugging me to the point of a death hug._

_After that I brought him home and when he found out I was a Meister he said he always wanted to be a Meister but cant join the DWMA yet because he is too young. I told him that until he was old enough to join I would tutor him every day so he could become the most 'awesomely awesome' Meister in the world. I had kept that promise and trained him everyday and surprisingly he managed to get the hang of it in under a week. He couldn't wield me or Kami because our soul wavelengths were too powerful for him. That's when I was told that he was-_

''Something bothering you?'' Sid asked breaking my train of thoughts, and thus ruining the sad flashback.

''Just remembering the time me and Kay met'' I whisper suppressing tears

''Oh. Sorry'' He said as we walked

''Lets just get on with business'' I state as we walk through the back entrance of the school.


	12. Chapter 11 - Removal

**Removal; Snake escape?**

Kema's POV

I walk along the hall and approach the circle where Lord Death was sitting at his head-shaped table drinking along with Crona and Eruka. When I climb the stairs Lord Death peered past Crona and Eruka to look at me causing the pair to look at me aswell.

''Hello Hello! Feeling better now?'' Lord Death cheers but my attention was on the terrified Crona

''Hey there, I don't think we have met yet. I'm Kema'' I say and outstretch a hand to him

Crona gingerly reaches out and shakes my hand with speed that would make a turtle seem fast, Once he does shake my hand I give him a smile but I feel his soul going haywire still.

''I'm Crona'' He said somewhat boldly, I guess Eruka was right.

''Nice to meet you Crona, please don't be fooled by my appearance''

I turn to Eruka ''Hello there''

''Hello... ribbit'' She replied quickly

''I assume you are the frog witch Eruka?''

''How do you know my name?'' She asks worriedly

''I know a lot of people'' I state ''Look I got good news, bad news and somewhat bad news for you two''

''What?'' Crona asked

''Well the good news is we captured Medusa and Shaula while I killed Arachne without anyone getting a scratch''

''Really? All three Gorgon sisters defeated without a scratch? That's unheard of'' Eruka said

''There is bad news, mainly retaining to you Eruka''

''Huh?''

''I came here to remove a certain... weight on your shoulders you can call it'' I said

''_Your here to take my magic away?!_'' Eruka cried and hid behind Crona

''Ofcourse not!'' I exclaim and she peers out from behind Crona ''I'm talking about the snakes Medusa planted in you, I came to remove them''

With that Eruka's face lit up like a fire ''Really?''

''Yup, I will need you to come to the medical room first though and quickly'' I said and she got out from behind the Crona ''Crona can come too if he really wants to''

Crona nods quickly and stands up aswell, slightly taller than Eruka. I turn and leave the circle and hear the pair of footsteps after me as we walk.

Several minutes later we arrive in the Medical room, Nygus was absent since she must be fighting alongside Sid against the Templars. I pat on one of the beds and Eruka sits down on it and lies down, awaiting her treatment.

''Now I'm going to have to knock you out since the spell I will be using to extract the snakes will be _very _painful. Drink this potion in a single go and your out'' I explained and she nodded as she took the blue-tinted glass bottle.

''So Shibusen allows witches?''

''As far as I know they are still the main enemy of Shibusen. I currently hold the title as the strongest Meister and Weapon in the academy along with my sister''

''What about Stein?'' Crona asks

''I beat him in a duel the other day there, by a long shot in my opinion'' I grinned

Eruka nods and holds the bottle to her mouth before downing it quickly, she gives a light burp after.

''I don't think it wor-'' She began to say before falling back onto the bed, giving off a gentle snore.

I take the empty bottle out of her hands and put it on the bedside table next to me while Crona quietly fiddles with his fingernails. I pull out a syringe and slowly press it into her arm and it slowly fills with the witches blood before I pull it out and quickly stick a bandage over where the needle was. I place it in an airtight bag and put in one of the drawers, I can come back for it later.

''Soul Protect: Release''

''AniSnake AniSnake AniCobra AniCobubra...'' I chant drawing Crona's attention as I feel my magic pulsate through me, I hope the Templar attack will divert any students from attacking me.

There, I feel the hundreds of snakes inside of Eruka. Writhing around and slithering around with nothing to do but irritate Eruka, I feel sorry for this witch. It was a weird spell: My touch eliminated anything I touched but it only allowed me to touch stuff that was magical, thus allowing me to eliminate the snakes. I had to take care not to touch her soul or else she would die right there and then without a chance.

**Ten minutes later**

I pull my hands back to my sides and sigh as the spell finishes, removing the last of the snakes. I sit down on the chair adjacent to the bed and rub my throbbing temple.

''Is she alright?'' Crona asks

''Yeah... I removed the... Last of the snakes'' I pant as I reach into

''Are you alright?''

''Yeah... just tired''

''Mm'' Eruka hummed as she slowly awakened

''Eruka? How do you feel?'' Crona asked, at her side in a second.

''Weird''

''That's just the after-effects of the potion, it should wear off in a second'' I explain

''Its something else... like I'm hungry almost but different''

''Kema removed the snakes'' Crona explained

''Huh? Really?'' Eruka said much more lively than before

''Yeah''

''Oh thank you!'' Eruka cried and holds her arms out for a hug ''Why cant I move?''

''Just numbness'' I say and reach over and hug her ''We have a pressing matter though''

''What's that?'' Crona asks

''Despite my better judgement, you are still a witch and technically are an enemy of Shibusen. The only reason Lord Death agreed to help you is because you were a friend of Crona, even then it took a lot of convincing and calling in some favours'' I said

''I appreciate everything you've done for me, I mean it'' Eruka smiled

''Its cool, Although you are a witch I cant kill someone as sweet as you''

''Thanks'' Eruka blushes ''I have a question though''

''Hm?''

''You said you were a witch, yet you seem to have some level of authority here'' She asked

''I was originally the strongest Meister and Weapon in the school along with my sister and we still are as I have explained. Most students and or Death-Scythes come back to Shibusen to work as teachers like Sid and Nygus, instead I left without a trace and began to learn magic from the witches and made my own style of magic. To assist me in learning magic and to help overall I created a special blood that I call Rainbow Blood'' I say and show the pair my wrist that flows with Rainbow Blood ''I created it out of a Witches soul, A Kinshin Egg, A human soul and an Immortals soul''

''How can you use an Immortals soul when they are... well... immortal?'' Crona asks

''I used a special technique that me and my partner created called Immortal Slayer''

''You cant become a witch, your _born _a witch'' Eruka says squinting her eyes

''I have eaten exactly 999 witch souls over the course of the past sixteen years, my soul has adapted considerably from their effect''

Eruka looks both shocked and terrified ''999 Witches...''

''And my partner has killed that many aswell''

''I'm not going to hide it: I am terrified of you''

''Don't be, I would never hurt you, much less kill you''

''I know...'' Eruka sighed ''Why are you collecting so many anyway?''

''Because when a Weapon collects 1000 Witch souls they become an Ultimate Death-Scythe''

''But your a Meister'' Crona said quietly

''I'm both a weapon and a Meister, same as my sister''

''Wow'' They pair both say when the door opens with Sid in its wake

''We repelled the attack. They had a yellow-striped Templar leading them and we have got a few wounded and need to bring them in, Stein captured the Templar and took him to the Death Room to be interrogated'' Sid said and moved out of the doorway as Nygus and various students carried their fellow comrades into the infirmary before setting them onto the beds along the room.

''Any critically wounded?''

''Yes, Kim had attempted to resonate with Jacqueline again and resulted in Jacqueline exploding leaving both with burns and internal damage from what Mira told me. They should be coming in a stretcher any second''

Just as he said that Spirit and Nygus were carrying a stretcher with Kim on it followed by another two students who held the stretcher to Jacqueline They placed the two girls on adjacent beds from each other as I walked over to Kim first.

''Have they been conscious?'' I ask Mira

''Dozing in and out, Jacqueline coughed up blood at one point''

I hold out my hand and a red vial appears, I make a drinking motion to Mira and point at Kim before Mira nods. She gently lifts Kim's head up as I carefully pour the red liquid down her throat, after the vial empties I hold out my hand again and it vanishes in a poof of smoke. Mira moves Kim's head back onto the white pillow and I move around her bed over to Jacqueline's bed and do the same thing with Kim. After that is down I make the vial disappear and sigh.

''What will they do?'' Mira asks

''It will close most wounds, stop bleeding, help regenerate lost blood cells and relieve pain. They _should _wake up in around an hour or two... depending on how long it will take to regenerate their blood cells'' I explain and she nods

''Thank you''

''No problem, I think though that they shouldn't try to resonate until I figure out why this keeps happening with the pair'' I said and she nods ''Anyway I'm heading up to interrogate this Yellow Templar''

''Good Luck'' Mira said and turned to another student.

I head over to the door when I remember Crona and Eruka causing me to quickly walk over to the two of them. I pull the white hospital curtain around the bed so to hide them from everyone else.

''When you two are ready to leave, talk to Mira or Sid and ask if they know where Maka is and stay with her until I decide what's next'' I say and the pair nod before I leave the concealed bed and jog out the door.

**Several sets of stairs later**

I walk down the guillotine hallway and when I reach Lord Death I find him and spirit glaring at the yellow-striped Templar who showed very evident fear through shaking. When I get close all eyes turn to me as I walk up to the trio.

''What have we learned?'' I ask

''Nothing'' Spirit replies

The sudden metallic sound of a weapon is heard as I change my finger into a mini-scythe and walk right in front of the Templar who shakes even more.

''What is your name?'' I ask, my voice deep and like a growl

''I'm n-n-not allowed to t-t-tell you!''

''You better unless you want me to cut this armour right off you'' I said

''Please no!''

''Why not?'' I ask curiously

''If you do then you will cut through me!''

I slowly move the golden tip onto his arm and slowly make a tiny dent in it when he screams.

''Okay Okay! I'll tell you! Please stop PLEASE!''

I pull my finger back and stare at him with cold eyes, his yellow ones showed no emotion but his body on the other hand definitely did.

''W-When you become a T-Templar this doctor who is one of the five leaders rips your eyes out and puts magical red orbs in that only allow you to see if you wear the Templar armour. When they put on the armour they p-put hot glue or something on it so it permanently sticks to your s-skin and burns you for the next ten days. You can get through the ranks in the Order by killing Meisters or Weapons! If you kill a Death-Scythe you are promoted several times!''

''What is the ranking system?'' I ask

''Red is the lowest, they are the soldiers of the order that enlist more to the order and carry out basic stuff. Yellow are still soldiers like me but lead and boss around the Red's. Green have command over large groups of yellow and red's and often don't see much live conflict. Blue are the ones who make various big decisions and hold ceremonies and important stuff, they often attend the royal meeting where chosen people are invited to a meeting with the grand master. Purple's are the Grand Master's right-hand men so to speak and few have every seen battle but are willing to lay down their life to protect the Grand Master and are very strong. Black is reserved for the Grand Master himself, he makes every decision and has unimaginable power'' After the Templar was done he pants rapidly and takes in as much as possible.

Suddenly the ground shakes violently causing me to fall over before pouncing back to my feet. Lord Death turns to the mirror and I look aswell, it was on the south side of the building where the overgrown but beautiful forest lies. There was smoke coming from the wall as both Medusa and Shaula ran out.

''Dammit!'' I say and turn to run ''Spirit! Stay here with Lord Death!''

''But-''

''Shut it!'' I say as I sprint down the hall. I ran through the hallway and burst through the large red door before running along the hallway, conviently the shattered window from before had not been repaired yet so I leap out of there but instead of falling my broom appears and without delay I speed around the school building and in less than half a minute reach the south side. I jump off and land in the familiar clearing from before, I land with a thud which draws the attention of the two running witches.

''You just couldn't stay quiet'' I say and change my arm into the golden scythe

Shaula grins and spins around, revealing the blonde students that I know too well.

''Maka!''

Shaula had her arm around the writhing girl and held an evil smile ''You go on sister, I can handle them without help''

Medusa nods at this and bolts into the dense overgrowth, leaving me with Shaula.

''This is what's going to happen'' Shaula said ''You are going to let me escape along with my sister and we will take Maka with us, We'll drop her off in the desert for you to pick up''

''Not happening'' I said

''If I snap my fingers then I will launch a large dosage of poison into this girls body, killing her in under a minute'' Shaula said causing Maka to widen her eyes

''Do you remember what went down in your cell?'' I ask

Shaula noticeably shivers ''Vividly''

''Well during that time I implanted micro bombs inside of both you and Medusa'' I say causing her eyes to widen ''If I so much as think the idea of blowing the bombs off the will''

''Is it fast enough to stop me from killing this girl''

''Yes, it is'' I said ''Here _is _what's going to happen, you are going to release Maka and I will allow you to leave with your life''

Shaula considers this for a moment before laughing manically ''_That _is the most stupid idea I have ever heard!''

''You see that tree behind me?'' I say

''What about it?'' She says curiously

The common sound of metal is heard and for a second nothing happens as I stand still, paused in motion. Suddenly the tree behind me is cut in half along with several tree's around it. Both Shaula and Maka looked absolutely shocked as the tree's fall apart and leaves blow in front of us.

''-And I'm accurate too'' I grin

The leaves that blew past the three of us all suddenly cut in half and all fall to the ground, ignoring the breeze that pushed them moments ago. The fear on Shaula's face grows.

''I was and am the strongest Meister and Weapon to ever be in the academy'' I smile wickedly ''Over the course of the past sixteen years I have collected and eaten a total of 999 witch souls in order to change from an Ultra Death-Scythe to an Ultimate Death-Scythe''

''Bullshit!'' Shaula screams as she shakes violently

''Maybe you will be the 1000th witch to fall to my blade?''

Shaula is shaking strongly now and isn't even really holding onto Maka anymore, more leaning than holding but Maka doesn't seem to notice this. I smile and takes slow but strong steps towards her.

''Stay back!'' Shaula screams but despite her being more than willing to kill Maka I know her soul is more concerned about me killing her.

''Don't move another step'' A voice said from behind me, I turn my head to find a werewolf staying at me ''I wont allow you to''

''Free!'' Shaula squeals happily and I sense her soul wavelength calming slightly

''Ah yes, the immortal'' I smile ''Excellent''

''Oh? Why so happy?'' He says back

''I need an Immortals soul so I can create more Rainbow Blood'' I grin

''Immortals cant be killed, its in the name'' Free said matter-of-factly

''Oh really? Then why is their a technique called Immortal Hunter?''

Free tenses up at this ''What?''

''Anyway, Shaula'' I said and turned back to the youngest sister ''Choose now: Die here or Run away without a scratch on you''

Shaula looks past me to Free who shrugs, Shaula slowly begins backing up as my eyes are trailed on her movement. She suddenly throws Maka forwards and bolts into the overgrowth, Free runs towards the brush next to him and like promised I don't pursue but instead tend to Maka.

''You okay?'' I ask helping her to her feet

''Yeah, she just had me in a choke-hold is all

''Maka!'' A voice said and once again I turn to see the source, Soul ran across the clearing and I stood out the way as he tackled his Meister in a hug. I smile as I watch the rest of Maka's friends along with Kami and Stein walk into the clearing.

''You handled that well'' Stein smiled

''You could practically smell the fear off her'' I smile back as I hear someone behind me

''Was it true about what you said? About the Ultimate Death-Scythe?'' Kid asked

''Very True''

''And the 999 Witch souls?''

''True''

''Have you collected 999 Witch souls or both you and Kami?'' He asks

''Both of us have 999 Witch souls'' Kami said

''Damn'' He smiled before turning to Soul ''Hey Soul!''

''Yeah?'' He replied

''Kema and Kami both have eaten a total of 999 Witch souls, how does that make you feel?''

Soul falls flat on his face while Maka and Tsubaki had their jaws hitting the floor, Black Star just started laughing.

''SHINIGAMI WHY?!'' Soul cried raises his hands into the air

I smile half heartedly as Kami taps me on the shoulder, I turn to her and she gives me an odd look. She blinks with her right eye twice and her left once before I nod and turn back to the kids.

''Me and Kami need to go do some training, to prepare and stuff'' I say and Maka turns to her mother with a hopeful smile on her face.

''Can me and Soul train too?'' She pleads with her mother

Kami smiles sweetly at this ''Sorry Maka, its something only me and Kema can do''

Maka nods but has a sad smile on her face as Kami rubs the top of her head like a dog.

''We'll be back in an hour or so'' I say and walk into overgrowth with Kami following.


	13. Chapter 12 - Secrets

**Secrets; Kema is a guardian?**

Maka's POV

My mother and her sister walked into the overgrowth of the forest without another word and I turn to my friends who looked at me curiously.

''We should follow them'' I suggest

''You heard them, they just went to do training'' Tsubaki said

''Its just... odd. I'm not sure about you guys but I just have a bad feeling about it''

''I feel it too'' Kid said

''You should leave that pair to do what they wish'' Stein said as he stared us all down

''Please Stein, I know you are as curious as we are'' I plead and he sighs

''Fine, we cant intervene unless something bad goes down or else they _will _be pissed''

''Thanks!'' I smile and grab Soul by the wrist before running into the dense brush

**Several Minutes Later**

We had found Kema balancing on a log like before with several dummies scattered around the place, mother was no-where to be seen. After keeping an eye on her I was about to suggest we leave when she made a move.

''Weapon Form: Guillotine'' She said boldly before her arms grew a guillotine on each one

Right then my mother appears out of thin air with her scythe arm drawn and stays a good distance away. Kema spins around and I see that her eyes are covered with a blindfold.

''Lets go sis'' Mom said as she charged at her sister with immense speed

Mom swings her scythe arm towards Kema who leans her back until it hits a right angle before Mom swings downwards towards, Kema slides to the side and jumps into the air and kicks Mom in the side of the face with her foot before doing a backflip and landing on the ground perfectly.

Mom changes her leg into a scythe and copies Kema's previous attack but Kema raises her arm and blocks it with the guillotine before jumping and kicking her in the face again. Mom seems angrier changes both arms into golden scythes.

''Hidden Technique: Speed Slicer!''

Mom charges with insane speed and swings her arms so fast they are a blur to me, all of which Kema blocks with her guillotines. Mom swings again but Kema ducks before tripping her up with a swift move of her leg causing Mom to fall over. Mom jumps up quickly and resumes attack her sister when Kema when she suddenly grows a weird looking but familiar thing on her arm.

''Carcan Claw!'' Kema shouts and wraps the lock around Mom's leg before grabbing her by the shirt and head-butting her as the lock releases. Mom goes flying back while Kema stands with her fists prepared to dodge another incoming attack.

''Good. Lets try a different weapon'' Mom says and Kema nods before sparks begin coming off of her body and her body noticeably tenses.

''Weapon Form: Hammer'' She said and her right arm glowed before it changed into the familiar gold hammer that reminded me of a certain blonde Death-Scythe.

Mom takes a defensive stance just as Kema launched forwards and swung her hammer only for Mom to block it sending sparks around them. Kema grunts loudly and Mom's feet are pushed through the dirt leaving mini valleys, suddenly Mom pushes forwards making Kema fall onto her back before slamming her hammer into the ground lifting both dirt and Mom into the air. Kema grins and swings her hammer and hits Mom directly in the face sending her flying into a tree not far from where we were hidden.

''Alright'' Mom groans as she straightens up and yawns ''Time we get back home eh? Everyone should be heading to their dorms as we speak so that means you can go do your alchemy stuff without interruption or fear of the students finding out about your... skills''

'Skills?' I think to myself

''Yeah, how'd I do anyway?'' Kema asked while taking off the blindfold

''With the guillotine you did great, almost as skilled with it as Justin Law. You need to work on the hammer though, Marie would be able to kick your ass with it''

Kema holds out her hand in front of her and her broom appears in a puff of smoke and hops on it, Mom following shortly after before they ascend into the skies.

''We should see what she meant by alchemy'' I suggest

''Why? She probably just makes those healing sweets or whatever'' Black Star asks

''Its just... remember when Medusa pretended to be a nurse? She gained all of our trust and we thought she was a nurse down to the last second'' I remake the blonde witch, who also looked like Kema which brought a strange shiver.

''You are right on that'' Kid said ''If she didn't revive the Kinshin then we wouldn't have known she was a witch and could have stayed under our noses for years''

''Do we even know where they live?'' Soul asked

''...No''

''Just great'' He groaned

''Stein might know!'' I squeal before turning into the 2nd best Meister in the academy

''No'' He said bluntly

''Please?'' Maybe begging?

''No''

''I have soul perception, whether or not you tell us we will find her'' Maybe?

''She always has a special spell active that conceals her soul wavelength when further than thirty metres, your going to have to trail all over Death City to find her''

''For fucks sake just tell us!'' Soul shouts

Stein sighs and pulls out a cigarette ''Head out to the desert, around ten miles north of the entrance of Death City and you will find a large patch of grass with a mansion on it. Be cautious because if Kema or Kami catch you then you better be ready for a fate worse than death''

''Thank you'' I say and do a bow before turning to my friends ''Lets all meet at the main gate of Death City in an hour, gather water and whatever else you need''

''There will be no time for that'' Kid said ''Its six already and if someone isn't at their dorm by nine then they're going to send search parties. Lets just head out now''

''Good idea'' I say but then pause ''How are we going to get there?''

''You have your motorcycle and I have Beelzebub-''

''Who the hell is Beelzebub?'' Soul interrupts

''That's his skateboard'' Liz explained

''As I was saying, I am not sure about Black Star and Tsubaki'' Kid said and turned to the empty space where Black Star and Tsubaki where, I look past him to where they now where. They stood under a tree a fair distance from us, I couldn't hear their conversation but I could definitelysee the blush on Tsubaki's face.

''Hey! You two!'' Kid shouts and the pair flinch before turning and walking back over to us

''What's up?''

''Do you guys have any kind of transportation?'' Kid asks

''Yeah, I got a motorcycle'' Black Star said

''Oh yeah, I forgot you had one'' Soul smiled

''That would have been useful to tell us'' I spit but smile anyway

''Lets go then, we'll stop at yours first Black Star to grab your bike then we'll head to Souls''

''Right!'' We all shout before running through the brush

**30 minutes Later...**

We finally arrive at ours and Soul rushes inside while I pull out the motorcycle, he emerges and practically leaps onto the bike while I climb on behind him with some difficulty but get comfy quickly. Soul revs the motorcycle quickly while Black Star and Tsubaki wait on their motorcycle and Kid with his partners on Beelzebub. Soul looks at his friends before both nod, Black Star takes off along with Kid but we catch up quickly to them and Soul actually has to slow down as to not speed past them. After a few quiet minutes we finally exit DC and are crossing the Nevada when Soul speaks up over the roar of the motorcycle.

''How far now?''

''Another minutes or two if we keep up this speed'' I shout when I see a structure in the distance

''Stop!'' I shout to everyone as loud as I can, instantly both Kid and Black Star slow down before stopping along with us.

''What is it?'' Kid asks

''I can see it from here, if we keep going then they will here the motorcycle's''

''Your right, we should proceed on foot'' Kid said and I nod. We all dismount our bikes and walk across the open desert as the evening sun sent a golden glow across the sand. We creep as much as we can and take cover behind any rocks as we get closer before we finally reach it. The walls were all wood that was far from new, some parts had cracks and some had moss. We all hug the wall until I reach a large rectangle of a window, I look back to my friends and they nod. I peek my head out and find that the interior is (seemingly) completely made of white marble and quartz. The room looked like a hallway of sorts and I look back to my friends before pointing forwards, I duck as much as I can out of the windows view and dash to the next piece of cover. I hug the wall like before until I reach the next window and once again peer through the glass to find what looks like a long marble table with chairs around it and a person sitting in one of them. Mom.

She wasn't facing us so I turn back to my friends and whisper:

''Its a dining room, Mom is in their eating or whatever''

''Can we sneak past?'' Kid asks

''Yeah, she isn't looking our way, I'll go first then you follow-''

''_AH SHIT FUCK BLOODY MOTHERFUCKER!_'' Kema's voice calls out before the sound of a _gunshot _was heard, I hear the sound of a chair moving and check back in the window again to find Mom running through a door farthest from us.

I dash past the window and almost fall into a weird trench when I stop causing Kid – Who was behind me – to pause aswell. I creep forward a bit and find that there are barred windows down in the ditch, the sun wasn't facing it and it seemed like the lights were on so I peek inside.

The room had black stone walls which was the complete opposite colour of the interior, their were shelves of bottles with different colour liquids and book, a large cauldron in the corner of the room along with several counters around the edge of the rooms. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling providing the light into the room. Kema was holding one palm out that was emitting a pinkish glow towards her other hand. The other hand was missing the index finger down to the middle and was all bloody but I could see that the flesh was slowly growing back, probably due to her using magic or something. Suddenly Mom burst through the door that was in the corner of the room and came to her sister's aid.

''What the hell happened?''

''Project 05 fucking shot me, good thing he missed my head though and only hit my finger. Still hurts worse than a Shinigami-Chop though'' Kema grunted

''Well if your healing magic will work it should be better in an hour or so right?''

''Yeah, but I have an even better idea'' Kema smirks causing Mom to raise one eyebrow

Kema reached across one of the counters and pull over a syringe filled with a rainbow-coloured liquid that swirled its colours around ''Infusion number 217''

''Oh no, you tried Infusion number 216 a few days ago and ended up freezing yourself. I had to bloody put you _on the fire _for you to unfreeze'' Mom groans

''Trust me sis, this time it will work'' Kema said and lined it up with her arm

''Yeah, because the other 215 failed doesn't mean the 216th will'' Mom said sarcastically

Kema looked annoyingly at her sister before stabbing it into her arm and grunting, a few seconds later she pulled it out and placed it on the counter. She raised her wounded index finger to her face which had now mysteriously healed.

''Told you-'' Kema starts before pausing and gripping the sides of her head ''Dammit''

Mom looked at her curiously before Kema suddenly fell to her knee's.

''DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!'' She cried and Mom suddenly looked worried

''FUCK!'' She shouted and smashed her head into the wall causing Mom to take half a step back

''DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!'' She cried over and over again as she smashed her head into the wall sending shards of stone around her before she suddenly stopped.

''B-Bucket'' She groaned as she held her stomach

Mom nodded and opened a cupboard above them and pulled out a bucket and placed it next to Kema before she suddenly started throwing up in it. Normally I would be grossed out by this but I need to know more, I focus on what she is throwing up and see that it is the same rainbow liquid that was in the syringe. The process of throwing up goes on for another minute or two before Kema raises her head.

''I guess Infusion number 217 is a failure aswell'' She sighed before leaning back on her elbows

''I told you, stop mixing your blood with other compounds. It wont work'' Mom said and went to the door ''You already have achieved in creating rainbow blood, what else do you want?''

''I want to get stronger!'' She shouted with sudden ferocity

''Stronger?'' Mom said and turned to her sister ''You are an expert in soul-wavelength techniques, you are almost a Ultimate Death-Scythe, you can change yourself into a variety of weapons that you aren't, you have soul perception, you can annihilate anyone on the planet including Lord Death. How can you fucking get stronger?''

''I...''

Mom looked both angry and sympathetic but turned and left the room, Kema stood up shakily.

''Bed'' She said and left the same way Mom did.

I turn to my left to see Kid was at another grate I had not seen along with all our friends behind us.

''We need to get in there, see what we can find'' Kid suggests

''We cant if they are in there, they _will _kill us'' Soul said

''No, I can sense their souls. One is sleeping while the other is awake but is very sleepy, its now or never'' I say

''How are we going to get in is the problem'' Kid hummed

''I can saw through these bars'' Soul volunteers

''No, she would notice that'' Kid said

''How about we try the front door?'' I suggest

''Its probably locked''

''We should try'' I said firmly

''Very well'' He said and stood up and so did I. We creep around the side of the small mansion until we reach the front doors with the evening sun hitting them. I gently try the marble handle and push against the wood, despite my better judgement they actually open without a sound. I creep into the open area before tip-toeing over to a wooden door and pushing it open, surprisingly not making a sound or creek. The room to a moment for me to register in the evening light and when my eyes decide to work I find that it is the room with the large table. I motion for the others to follow as we walk through the room and find the door furthest from our spot by the window. Like before the door made no noise when I opened it, we crept down a set of stairs as the white marble and quartz turned into black stone. When we reach the bottom of the stairs I open a black-wood door and land ourselves in Kema's lab. We all file into the room and immediately Kid begins to look through each of the vials.

''Liz and Maka, look through all the book titles and see if you find anything interesting'' Kid ordered

''What are we looking for?'' I ask

''Anything'' He said and handed me a notepad from somewhere

I nod and begin reading though the book names. Blood Transfusion, Soul mixing, Alchemy 101, Immortal souls, Ways of the Templar, Blood types, Madness wavelengths, How to care for a cat, Firearm safety, Best ways to kill someone.

I shudder at the titles but write all of them down on the notepad when I hear a door open. I turn to the door and hear the slow but loud sound of shoes hitting the marble floor above us.

''Shit! Hide!'' I whisper quickly and everyone nods. Soul, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters change into weapons. I run to the door and hide next to where it will open and clench Soul as close to me as I can, Kid hides behind the cauldron while Black Star climbs into a cupboard. The door swings open causing it to hide me completely as I am trapped within a triangle of space.

''Now where is that potion? It should have a label'' Kema asked herself

Out of the tiniest of gaps in the wood I see her reach into a drawer and pull out a black box and seems to lift it with some difficulty but places it on the counter and holds out her hand as a key with a skull on it, she pushes the key into the box and gently pulls out a glass bottle that had a black and white liquid inside it.

''Ah still here are we?'' Kema said before giggling ''I'm glad I chose not to stay at Shibusen, if I did then how would I perfect my prized potion. This should grant me ultimate power beyond Shinigami himself and will allow me to surpass him''

I freeze at this_ 'did she just say surpass? What did that mean?'_

''Ofcourse I will have to deal with Kid aswell, cant have the son of Lord Death interrupting it''

_'What?'_

''This all could have been avoided if Lord Death didn't steal all the glory, us guardians deserved the glory just as much as you did''

_'Does she mean that she was a guardian?'_

''I was always the forgotten one, even Eibon ignored me to an extend before I vanished from your sight. 700 Years past to this day and this woman was less than willing to offer me her body, but no-one can rival me in power. I will take my vengeance upon you, then I will become the new Shinigami''

I hear her walk about before the door begins to close and I tense up and prepare to swing soul if needed but instead when the door shuts I am left with the others. We stay silent for a minute before Kid creeps out from behind the cauldron, his skin was completely white as Liz and Patty transform back into human form and help him up. Black Star and Tsubaki emerge from the cupboard and stand up as Soul changes into human form aswell.

''Shinigami...'' Soul mumbles

''Lets get back to the DWMA and tell Father about it'' Kid suggests and we all nod.


	14. Chapter 13 - Guardian Battle

**Guardian Battle; Kema versus a warlord?**

Maka's POV

''Father!'' Kid shouted as we approached the circle where Stein, Spirit and Lord Death were talking before turning to look at us as we sprint like madmen.

''Kid?'' Spirit hums

''Father... We got _really _big problems''

''What is it my son?'' Lord Death asks

''Kema... is going to kill you and I'' He puffs getting as much air in his lungs as possible

''That's silly, why would she-''

''We went to her mansion... She had a lab at the bottom of it and said something about making a potion that would turn her into a Shinigami and she intended to kill you and Kid'' I say quickly

''Why is the question'' Stein asked himself

''She said something about a guardian or something... The forgotten one'' Kid said

''Amelia!'' Lord Death shouted but in his cheerful tone

''Amelia?''

''She was quoted to be the strongest of the eight warlords but never really helped or did anything unless it was life-threatening. She disappeared 700 years ago and was never seen again'' He said

''Ah yes, I read about her at one point. She had the power to possess her enemies and then make them kill themselves'' Stein says

''That must be what Amelia has done to Kema!'' I gasp when the door to the Death Room suddenly kicks open, we all turn to see the one we all expected. Kema... Or Amelia rather.

''Hey all'' She smiled and walked towards us

''Patty! Liz!'' Kid shouted as both partners transformed ''Stay back Amelia!''

''Amelia? Who is that?'' She said but you could easily see through her facade as she drew closer

''Stay back!'' Kid shouted again and shot next to her

''Guess my cover is blown'' She giggled and grew her scythe arm before turning so it was pointing at us ''I don't know how you found out but regardless, your all going down''

''Amelia!'' Mom's voice calls as she stands by the door, scythe arm drawn

''You knew?''

''Soul perception'' Mom said and walked towards her possessed sister ''Get out of my sister''

''Not until I become a Shinigami'' She growled

''Stop this foolishness!'' Lord Death shouted in a deep voice

''Shut it!'' Amelia shouted and her scythe arm glowed as she powered up ''Shinigami Hunter!''

The blade grew greatly and additional spikes grew onto the blade making it look like a long mace rather than a scythe. Suddenly it began sparking and Amelia screamed and ear piecing scream.

''What...?''

''Shinigami Hunter is a two-man job, my sister is refusing to help you so its just you trying to do it. Along with the fact your wavelengths aren't in sync at all'' Mom explains

''Well then'' Amelia smiled ''Just going to have to kill you with blade alone''

She turned and charged at us and only got a foot before she froze completely, her body was quivering and we all exchanged looks of confusion before another voice entered the conversation.

''Get outta my body'' Kema! Her face was in the scythe as she had a pained look on her face.

''So its you, too bad you cant influence me'' She said and turned to us with a wicked grin ''-And if you harm this body your hurting Kema, not me''

This was bad, we cant hurt her but she can hurt us. We cant use Witch hunter because she isn't a witch... maybe Genie Hunter? I look over to where Mom was to find she was gone.

''They may not'' Kema said drawing her attention ''But Kami can''

Suddenly Mom appears behind Amelia with both hands on her back ''Soul Purge!''.

Mom shoots out a solid yellow beams that goes through Kema, causing both her and Amelia to scream in unison as another body is slowly pulled out of Kema. I watch in shock as Amelia is pulled out of Kema and is thrown onto the top of a guillotine. Kema falls to her hands and knees and so does Mom, I watch them as the pair whisper to each other.

Amelia had jet black hair and red eyes, her skin was pale and wore a black short-sleeved shirt and long trousers that stopped at her ankle, she had no shoes on.

''Hm, looks like I underestimated you'' She said and glared at Mom before to us again ''But since I was in control of you for over a two-hour period I now know all your abilities''

Her right arm changed to a golden scythe and she leaped towards us, breaking me out of my stunned form. I take Soul's hand and he changes into a scythe when Stein and Spirit leap forwards.

Their blades collide but despite all Amelia is winning as he slashes while Stein blocks.

''You _will not _touch Shinigami-sama!'' Stein shouted before leaping back next to us

''Shut it!''

Amelia stands tall on the guillotine pillar when Kema appears behind her ''You shut it!''

Amelia looks terrified as she tries to turn around but a hand lands on her back ''Serrated Soul Force!'' Amelia goes flying past us and smashes a hole in the wall as she goes flying, Kema and Mom(In scythe form) jump through the hole after her. We all quickly gather around the hole to watch them fight.

Kema's POV

I hover on air as I face a pissed-off Amelia but she also held a wicked grin.

''You aren't going to kill Shinigami-sama!'' I shout and swing Kami only for it to be swiftly dodged

Amelia held her hand into the air and thunder could be heard as a golden scythe fell from the sky into her hand, she swung it around her and smiled evilly ''I know all you tactics''

''Lies!'' I scream and swing Kami again only to get the same result from before

''We both know your made the Shinigami-Potion with _your own will_'' She smirked

''Silence!'' I scream again and swing Kami over and over again only for her to slowly back up each time causing my anger to grow.

''You want to become a Shinigami so you can become stronger''

''Shut the fuck up!'' I scream as my anger grows more

''What is she taking about sis?'' Kami asks but I ignore her

''I want to become a Shinigami too... join me?''

''Fuck you!'' I shout as my anger replaces common sense as I swing Kami over and over again

''I know your every move! You cant win in any way! Just give up!'' She shouts at me as she continues to dodge my onslaught of feeble swings

''You know nothing!'' I say and stop swinging ''Nothing!''

''I know how you lost Kay'' She said bluntly.

That's it. She just pressed the red button, all hell is going to break loose.

''Kema don't!'' Kami shouts but I've already been pushed over the edge, this bitch was going down.

''Soul protect: Release!'' I scream as the lock unleashes itself revealing my soul and sending sound waves throughout the air around Death City.

''A witch eh?''

''Anger fusion: Activate!'' I shout as one of the three locks unleash, fire expands from me and begins swirling around me causing Amelia to lift a cautious but curious eyebrow.

''Madness fusion: Activate!'' I scream as the second of the three locks unleash, lightning sparks around me as Amelia raises her scythe in front of her.

''Rainbow fusion: Activate!'' I shout once more as the final lock is lifted, my rainbow soul surrounding the fire and lighting and sending a powerful shockwave through death city, sending people to the ground and cracking windows.

''Lets go Kema Muzitori!'' Amelia screams as she begins to glow ''I will show you the power of the strongest of the eight guardians!''

I charge at her with immeasurable speed and swing Kami only for her to block it, I pull back and fire wraps around Kami. I scream and swing again and once again Amelia blocks it with the body of the duplicated scythe, I pull back again as both fire and lighting wrap around Kami. I launch my attack again and when she blocks it the fire and lightning begin to shock and burn her hands causing her to gasp but hold firm, I move out a hand and place it on her shoulder.

''Blazing Soul Force!'' I roar making her go back a little, I quickly zoom above and place my hand on her head ''Shocking Soul Force!''

Amelia goes flying to the ground and I follow her quickly, she slams into the ground but gets to her feet quickly just as I reach her with a fist outstretched at her with fire and sparks coming off it. She holds out her own hand and catches mine and stops it but the ground below her cracks. I swing Kami only for her own scythe to block it. She suddenly dashes to the side and I feel something hit my side when I realise its her hand.

''Soul Force!'' She shouts and I am sent into the side of the school, I get up quickly.

''Soul Resonance! Burning Rage!'' I scream as we power up, Kami grows so her blade is in a 'C' shape and is fire red before I charge and Amelia again. I swing at her once and catch her arm, setting it ablaze, she slaps her arm causing the flames to go out as I charge her once again and miss. Amelia stands a far distance from me as she glows blue for a moment before dust started swirling up around her ''Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!''

This time she charges me but I block it with Kami before attempting another swing, when I do try our blades get caught up. The flames from Burning Rage spread onto the dupe-scythe and climb onto Amelia who immediately pulls back and pats the fire out from her arms, Meanwhile I swing over and over which she easily dodges over and over again with ease.

''I thought you would do more than swing at me'' She taunts and I grin at her before jumping back.

''Kema-''

''Soul Split! Rage!'' I cry as the fire surrounding me splits off from me and pools to my right, it swirls around for a moment before forming an exact duplicate of me but all red and fiery.

''Soul Split! Madness!'' I cry again causing the lightning to leap away from me and land on my left, it sparks about before forming a blue-purple version of me with sparks constantly coming off her.

''Turning emotions into weapons?'' Amelia said, her face calm but her voice trembling

''Lets go!'' I shout and the three of us charge, I swing at Amelia only for her to dodge before suddenly Rage is behind her with a flaming scythe, she swings and catches Amelia in the back causing her to scream before Madness was in front of her and punched her in the face, sending sparks into her organs and brain. Amelia falls to the ground screaming and Rage and Madness transform back into their elements, surrounding me once more. I sprint over to her and swing at Amelia again and catch her arm completely sending it across the courtyard. She gets to her feet and jumps away from me and I stay were I was despite my rage wanting to murder her.

Amelia's arm grows back very fast, the old one disintegrating to dust. I grit my teeth as Rage and Madness silently egg me on for the 'final act' as they say.

''Soul Resonance! Warlord Hunter!'' I cry as both fire and thunder disappear into Kami as she grows into a long 'V' with spikes along and around it. I scream as I charge Amelia one last time, she looks horrified but raises the golden scythe in an attempt to block my massive glowing blade, I swing down at her as she blocks with the scythe but to no avail as it shatters in half from the force of Warlord Hunter. Technically she is a Warlord but its powerful enough to kill her atleast. The blade swings down onto her face and slides through her body with surprising ease when I notice that there is no soul here.

''Gotcha!'' Amelia screams and I turn – to late – as she places a hand onto my back and the sudden force knocks me into the ground and into an underground hall. I get to my feet just in time to dodge the blade of a golden scythe and jump back as she swings again. I try to swing Kami but am cut across my stomach sending blood through my mouth before a hand is on my stomach, I look down too late as I am sent flying upwards back into the courtyard and land on my back. Amelia jumps up and begins a slow but steady stride towards me, letting the blade of the scythe dragging along the floor sending sparks everywhere. She walks up to me and swings the scythe down onto me, I swiftly roll to the side just in time to dodge the tip of the blade. I outstretch a hand and a blue ball of energy emerges and flies towards Amelia who doesn't see it in time and it hits her square in the stomach causing her to cough up blood and go flying.

''Rage, Madness'' I whisper as the two elements change into their human forms and charge at Amelia, distracting her for a minute. I stand up and clench tightly onto Kami and look her in the eyes, before taking a deep breath. Or as much as one can when in my state.

''Mark 1'' I whisper as dust begins to swirl around us, Madness and Rage swing their scythes at Amelia as she swings her in their best effort to distract her.

''Mark 2'' I whisper again, Madness is sent flying back from Amelia's attack

''Mark 3'' Madness charges Amelia just as she throws Rage to the side

''Mark 4'' I say in my normal tone as the ground around me begins to crack

''Mark 5'' Madness slices Amelia but is sliced in turn, Rage gets back up again

''Mark 6'' I begin to hover in the air and a rainbow glow is sent off from my body

''Mark 7'' I shout drawing Amelia's attention, her eyes grow wide

''Mark 8'' I scream as the ground below me cracks and Madness and Rage change into elements and bind themselves onto me.

Amelia looks around frantically but does nothing as I glow more ferociously and whisper:

''Six remaining Warlords, lend me you strength to defeat your corrupted brethren''

''Soul Resonance! Shinigami Hunter!'' We all cry in unison

Kami glows more than I do before as she grows into a massively long, curved 'L' with spikes all over it and weighs a ton.

''What? No!'' Amelia cries and tries escape by hovering on air but before she could get far I jump and swing at her, catching her across her body, she screams silently as her body bubbles and disappears. I land on the ground as the _green _soul of the seventh warlord falls to the ground.

''Soul Split: Deactivate'' I whisper before issuing my other commands ''All fusions: Deactivate. Soul Protect: Lock''

After that was done I sit on my knees and crawl over to the green soul before extending my hand, a jar appears out of thin air and the soul is drawn to it and nests itself inside it as I close the lid. The jar vanishes as Kami walks next to me, she looked very pale.

''Your white as snow'' I say and she points and my hand, I look at it and see that it is also white as snow my head suddenly feels heavy and I turn to my sister, who was now unconscious.

The edges of my vision were now darkening and I hear Maka's voice along with several others. I try to stay awake but my brain wont allow it as I collapse.

Maka's POV

After the fight had finished several of us went out into the courtyard to help them back to the infirmary. Luckily most people who were injured had now gotten better and headed back to their dorm leaving only a few people in here. Around twenty minutes after that we had left Nygus to care for the sisters while we attended a meeting along with Sid, Stein and Spirit.

''That was scary, One of the eight warlords coming for you Lord Death'' Sid said

''Yes, while I do owe it to Kema and Kami for protect both me and the rest of you I am greatly concerned about the fact she owned a potion that could turn her into a Shinigami'' Lord Death said

''That and all that stuff we saw during the fight, about how she wanted to become a Shinigami and knows a technique called Shinigami Hunter which could be used against you or Kid'' Spirit said

''Its seems we have learned a lot about our friend today than we have in a long time'' Lord Death hummed while Stein just looked off in the distance

''What should we do?'' Kid asks

''Well we cant do all that much since – like I said before – we do owe her our lives since she risked her own but so much was uncovered that I don't know what to think'' Lord Death replied

''Does she pose any threat to us?'' Kid asked

''She knows Shinigami Hunter but as Kami has said its cant be performed solo and requires two people and Kami would never hurt either of us'' Lord Death said

''Still, I have lost a considerable amount of trust in her'' Kid said staring at his feet

''You shouldn't, if I know Kema she would lay her life down for a puppy'' Stein said and put a cigarette in his mouth ''She's trustworthy and caring''

Kid sighed ''Still''

''We saw a side that she has kept under wraps for good reason, we shouldn't judge her from what we saw fighting'' Stein remarked

''Kami and Kema do have a very advanced arsenal though, more than we have ever seen'' Dad said

''Like I said, she keeps those attacks hidden so she can surprise her enemies. She still has a few more we haven't seen yet apparently and even another... _stage_... I guess we could say'' Stein said and lit his cigarette, despite Lord Death normally having a very strict rule about that

''During the fight Kema summoned two copies of herself that Amelia said were emotions transformed into weapons, is that what you meant when you said _depends how much Madness and Rage will push her_?'' I ask, reminding myself of the previous conversation.

''Yes, while there are still _many _secrets about Kema one thing to note is her ability to turn any of her emotions into a sort of Meister/Weapon pair allowing her time to recover''

''What I am most concerned about is that Shinigami-Potion thing she was talking about, if she had originally intended to become a Shinigami through a potion... she must either be crazy or skilled beyond logic'' Kid said and turned to Stein ''Do you know anything about that potion''

Stein turns to look at the empty space where all the wooden crosses are before sighing ''She wants to become a Shinigami so she can take down whoever dares threaten Shibusen... I helped in the development of that potion when we were in our twenties, from what I have gathered it works as that is what she used in creating her Rainbow Blood''

''Rainbow Blood?'' Kid hums causing Stein to take another long drag of his cigarette

''Shortly before she left Shibusen she infused a witch's soul, the soul of an Immortal, a Kinshin egg and the soul of an innocent to create what she calls Rainbow Blood. It is one reason how she is able to tear through enemies and master magic, along with the fact her ability to change her weapon completely'' He explained

''She used the soul of an innocent?!'' Kid says furiously

''How do you know all this?'' I ask curiously

''Kema told me about it over the years, we're good friends'' Stein said and took a drag of his cigarette ''I would trust my life with Kema if it came down to it, you should all trust her too''

''After the events that have transpired, I think that may be difficult'' Sid said bluntly

''Shinigami-sama, shouldn't we be concerned that now two of the eight warlords have turned against you? Especially since Amelia did'' Stein asked

''Well out of the eight warlords only two are currently alive'' Lord Death said

''Seriously? How come?'' Black Star shouted

''Well Asura killed three when he became the Kinshin which leaves five, Eibon used himself as a key to unlock BREW which leaves four. Amelia is now dead which leaves three, Asura was also killed leaving two. The remaining two are Excalibur and that other guy''

''Other guy?'' We all ask

''Yeah... I cant seem to remember his name for some reason'' Lord Death said


	15. Chapter 14 - Fight for the potion

**Fight for the potion; Is it that important?**

Kema's POV

I open my eyes slowly before bringing my hands to my eyes to wipe away the remainders of sleep, once that was done I hear Maka's voice. I turn on my side to find her sitting on a chair next to me as my hearing slowly comes back to me.

''Are you okay?'' She asks ''You have been out for like hour, Soul and other students went home''

''Yeah, remind me what happened?'' I ask and she nods

''You fought against Amelia and won before capturing her soul in a jar a passing out'' Maka said ''Sums it up?'' I ask and she nods

''Well I'm just glad no-one was hurt, especially Shinigami-sama'' I admit

''We had a meeting while you were out'' Maka said and I see her holding a grim expression ''Everyone is very worried and concerned about this whole thing. The fact you owned a potion that could turn you into a Shinigami, The amount of secrets you have been holding from all of us including stuff about the Rainbow Blood'' She says

''Well have you reached a decision or vote or something?'' I ask all too quickly

''We had a vote to decide if you should 'Keep your distance from the school'. Out of ten votes five decided to keep you here. Sid, Spirit, Kid, Liz and Patty wanted you to leave'' She explained

''I can imagine why'' I groan

''Stein was very forceful in saying that we should trust you'' Maka says

''Oh he had always been like that... saying people could trust me and all'' I mumble

''Does anything go on between you two?'' She asks

I freeze at this, what it that obvious or was she just guessing? I don't want to leak anything unnecessary but I don't want to deny it either. We have had a strong relationship but since we started dating we had kept it secret. At one point we talked about marriage but we eventually agreed it was too much of a hassle so we remained as boyfriend and girlfriend... which we both disliked aswell. The main reason we keep our relationship a secret is because we don't like to be called a couple or anything later. We don't even really talk about our 'Status', we just go with it.

''Yeah, we have a strong friendship'' I say and manage a smile

Maka pouts ''You know what I mean''

''Maybe... What gave it away?''

''Lots of things, maybe the fact you both stare into each others eyes whenever you get the chance''

''Really? Were you like stalking us the whole time?'' I smile at the blonde

''No, its just hard to not see'' Maka said ''But there is another issue''

''What's that?'' I say, fearing for what I am about to here

''About that potion'' Maka said calmly but sternly

''What about it?''

''Shinigami-sama wants you to destroy it, get rid of it or hand it over to the DWMA''

''Well I am definitely not handing it over. I've put too much effort into making it so I'm also not going to destroy it or get rid of it'' I say and Maka sighs

''Come on, this could stir up a lot of trouble if you don't''

''Maka, I'm not sure if you realise this but I have been making this for over _ten years_, the last thing I want is to get rid of it. Besides, this will allow me even greater power''

''Have you ever heard the old saying _Power leads to madness_?'' She asks and I scrunch up my face

''Madness is nothing, although if you mean the person madness then she's cool''

''That's reminds me, I've been wanting to ask about those two people... emotions... that you summoned, how did you do that?''

''Its complicated but a good answer would be the Rainbow Blood, I can summon any of my emotions and turn them into a Meister/Weapon pair. Although summoning them requires me to lose that emotion while they are in play''

''Assuming that all emotions have a corresponding element, why did you choose Madness and Rage out of all of them?'' She asks

''Those two I work best with'' I say and start to get up when the door opens

''Your too weak, get back to bed'' Mira said with Sid beside her.

I reach my palm out in front of me when a red sweet drops onto my hand in a puff of smoke, I peel off the wrapper and throw it in the air before catching it in my mouth. I begin to chew the sweet as all three watch me closely, a minute or so passes when I swallow the red sweet and stand up.

''All better'' I say and look at my sister ''She needs to rest longer though, Shinigami Hunter puts a lot of strain on her''

''We overheard your answer about the Shinigami Potion'' Sid says as two men in suits appear behind him ''Both Kid and Shinigami-sama wish you to change your decision''

''My decision stays'' I growl as anger fills my blood quickly and the men both raise guns ''_You know how hard I worked on this, Sid_''

''Unfortunately that cannot effect the matter'' Kid replied as he walked in between Sid and Nygus

''Why is everyone so adamant about me not becoming a Shinigami?!'' I say in frustration

''One cannot just become a Shinigami! One is born a Shinigami and cannot become one!'' Kid says furiously as both Liz and Patty squeeze through the men in suits to stand behind their Meister.

''How much do you want to bet?'' I say in both excitement and cockiness

Kid squints his eyes as I hold out my palm next to me, a vial with black and white liquid hovers on my palm and I send a sly grin his way. Sid and Nygus take a step forwards.

''Kema...'' Sid said and slowly approached me

''This is one-sixteenth of the strength, if I drank fifteen more of these I would become a full-fledged Shinigami'' I say and open my mouth before chucking the liquid down my throat.

Nothing happens for a moment before I notice myself emitting a faint black aura with skulls swirling around me, a moment passes before they vanish and catch a patch of hair that was a pretty white. Another piece was black.

''No way...'' Maka mumbles

''Told ya'' I smile at Kid who looked furious

''How?! Someone cannot become a Shinigami through alchemy! Its pure bullshit!'' He shouts

''The potion I created required ingredients rarer than possible, one of them was a plant called Roosevelt, only one was left on the face of the planet'' I explain ''Its highly unlikely anyone else could manage to create another''

''I... But... Wha... FUCK!'' Kid shouts before punching the wall next to him

''So I take it your not overly happy about me drinking the rest of the potion?'' I say with a smirk

''Kema, you _will not _drink the rest of that potion'' Sid says as Nygus transformed

''How 'bout we take this outside, rendezvous as many students and teachers as you want and if I fall then I will hand the potion over to you?'' I suggest with the same smirk as before

''Seems fair, when I was alive I was always a fair man'' Sid said much to Kid's distaste

''Five minutes, tell the kids its a training exercise or something'' I say before walking up to my unconscious sister and patting her on the forehead before whispering:

''Don't worry sis, I wont lose''

**Le Five Minutes Later**

''You sure you brought enough?'' I ask as I look over my opponents. Sid and Nygus, Kid and the Thompson's, Oxford and Harvar, Kilik and the two earth shamans, Spirit, Mifune and the Death-Scythe Justin Law(Who had came back after forgetting to bid Lord Death farewell and was more than happy to face against me).

''Are you saying we are not enough?'' Mifune asks sternly

''Yes. I wont be going all-out on the children but you adults I will be'' I say as I take a battle stance

''Honourable'' Mifune said and drew a sword

A large crowd was watching us as we stood out in the courtyard, I was standing at one end while everyone else was at the other end. All had a reason to fight me, mainly to stop me from becoming a Shinigami, for whatever reason.

''Go!'' Sid shouted and ran straight at me with Kid and Spirit, I stood watching with a smile as they drew closer. Spirit was the first to reach me and changes his arm into a scythe and tries to slice me only for me to swiftly move aside. Before he can swing again I punch him in the face causing him to stumble back, I am given no respite as Sid and Kid are upon me in an instant.

Kid fires off several rounds which don't really hurt as I focus my attention on Sid, he tries to stab me which I dodge several times before elbowing him in the face and punching him in the stomach, sending him flying back. I swing around and ,with lightning fast speed, kick Kid in the stomach which also sends him sprawling back. Oxford and Kilik gave no time to rest either as they launched attacks at me only for both to go flying backwards with a red mark on their faces. They pair get up and charge again along with Kid, only for the trio to be flung back again. They all get up and look around them before a hazy red and purple copies of me appear out of thin air in front of me.

''So that's your trick'' Kid said and began firing rounds at them only for them to block them with their scythe's.

''Go easy on them'' I say and the two nod before charging the three down, I turn just in time to dodge a swipe from Sid and Spirit. I grab the back of Spirit's head and push him to the ground causing pieces of cobblestone to go around the place, Sid tries to stab me but I grab his wrist before putting a hand on his stomach and throwing him over me. I pull Spirit back up before punching the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. Sid leaps back up and attempts a number of swings before I jump into the air and kick him on the forehead, I speed behind him and kick him extra hard causing him to face-plant the ground which also renders him unconscious.

I turn back to my two emotions to find Oxford and Kilik unconscious aswell, Kid way busy dodging them as I watched. I speed up behind him and he notices me, all too late. I push down hard causing him to hit the ground like the others before throwing him into the air, he hit the ground hard but didn't break anything thank Shinigami. I walk in front of my emotions and stare Mifune and Justin Law down and they do the same. Me, Rage and Madness were perfectly symmetrical aswell, Kid would be jealous.

''Lets go'' I say as Justin Law runs at me while Mifune jumps into the air

Mifune shouts something before throwing a bunch of swords all over the cobblestone while Justin Law attacks me, he swings his guillotines expertly but I either dodge or block them while Rage and Madness watch with intent. I leap back in time to avoid a sword to the head along with Mifune landing on my head.

I extend each of my arms out so I make a cross and I sense Madness and Rage nod before transforming into their respective elements. They wrap around my arms like string as both warriors watch closely. I run quickly at Justin Law and punch out at him with my electrified arm which he blocks with his guillotine, I'm about to pull back when a lock wraps around my arm.

''Carcan Claw!'' Justin shouts before grabbing the neck of my shirt and head-butting me.

He releases me and I stumble back before swinging again with my blazing arm, which he blocks again but this time my fire attaches onto his arm causing him to pull back this time. While Justin attends to the fire Mifune launches a slicing attack at me which I barely dodge.

He stabs out again like a spear which this time I grab the blade with Rage and burn through it instantly, Mifune jumps back and pull out another sword before I charge at him with Madness.

He blocks again and sparks fly off, mainly from Madness. Rage transforms behind him and before he can react she hits him in the back with the blunt side of her scythe leaving a burn mark which makes him falter allowing me electrified fist to punch his chest, sending him flying.

Justin Law swings hi guillotine at me and I hold my arm in front of me so Madness takes the blow.

''I wonder why you came back Justin?'' I ask through the sparks

''I'm afraid I don't understand''

''You were ordered by Lord Death to return to your post, yet you came back to _'say goodbye'_''

''What about that?'' He asked as he swung again

''Why would you say goodbye after you already said it before departing?''

Justin doesn't answer but instead swings more ferociously.

''Could it be you joined the inferior Order?'' I smirk

''The Templar's are not inferior!'' Justin shouts before swinging again at my arm only for Madness to take more of the blow, I think I can make this work.

''Then why do they send waves of the red Templar's at us like lambs to the slaughter?'' I ask before attempting a punch to his stomach which he blocks with his blade.

''To wear Shibusen down before the cavalry come'' He replies

''I thought you had devoted yourself to Shinigami-sama'' I said before blocking another attack

''That was before the Order showed me that Shinigami-sama wasn't as powerful as The Grand Master, who had shown me greater enlightenment!'' He shouted before swinging again

I leap back and Justin doesn't attempt to come after me ''Madness, Rage''

The elements invisibly nod before slithering into the air above me, the two emotions entwine with each other and glow brightly to create a large 'C' shaped scythe that was a mix of red and purple. It falls into my hand and I spin it around me before having the blade behind me like I have Witch Hunter before smiling sadly.

''I'm sorry about this Justin''

I charge at him and he raises both arms to protect himself, I move at an incredible speed that makes me a blur so I am behind him in less than a millisecond. Everything is still and quiet as the evening air blows by us when I speak in a croak of a voice:

''Emotional Technique: Silent Agony

Justin suddenly gasps and is split in half while (as the name implies) screams silently in agony from the blow, his torso begins to float away from his legs when white silky threads reach out and grab both parts of his body and drag them bag together before they automatically begin stitching him together again, unfortunately for him the Technique is designed to make my opponent feel incredible agony but cannot scream or curse or anything of the sort and must endure this pain for a full hour before it weakens and fully disappears two hours after that. Justin falls to the ground and several pairs of feet run over to him while I sense one behind me.

''How did you know Justin had sided with the Templar's?'' Maka asks

I reach up with my finger and tap the side of my hood ''Mind's eye''

''What did you do to him?''

''That Technique is designed to make my opponent feel and incredible amount of pain but are unable to cry or scream or anything of the sort. I used it so we could get Justin cuffed up without any real problems'' I explain

''There are less painful methods that you could have used against him'' Stein's voice called out as he walked towards me and Maka.

''Not with Madness and Rage, if I had Sadness then yeah but I didn't. Besides he deserved it since he let himself be brainwashed'' I said before turning to Sid ''Sid''

''What?'' He asked, slightly annoyed but also worried

''I won, meaning I keep the potion'' I said and Kid turned to me with a furious look

''I-'' He said before Liz put her hand over his mouth, looking as pissed as her Meister.

''I'll drink it when I get home to prevent anything getting damaged'' I smirk ''But first we must attend to Justin, hopefully breaking the brainwashing''

''Right'' Kid said as he regained his composure

''Maka, you can head to your dorm'' I smile at the blonde ''I'm sure Soul is waiting for you eagerly''

She nods and begins a steady run down the stairs while I begin my own steady walk towards the school, it was around half seven

**Le Twenty minutes Later**

We had Justin Law chained up in a cell despite Sid's idea of having him in Lord Death's room, we abandoned the idea after realising that Justin could be an assassin like Amelia. We were all outside his cell discussing what to do about him.

''I could try and break the brainwashing'' I say

''What method are you thinking of?'' Nygus said curiously

''A few. Magic, alchemy, slapping him senseless'' I smile at the last one ''Unless any of you have any ideas I will proceed''

No one speaks up so I open the cell and walk up to Justin who was still in complete agony but very alert at my presence. I crouch in front of him as his body continues to spasm from the intense pain as I stare into his hollow blue eyes in search of the real Justin Law.

''Painkiller'' I said and Justin instantly stops squirming and sags like he ran a thousand miles

''Where is the grand master?'' I ask

Justin grunts ''I was told not to reveal any information about the grand master to Shi-'' He got as far as that when I removed the painkiller spell causing him to go into another fit of spasms.

''OKAY! OKAY!'' He shouts through the pain and I put the spell back on him, after I do he pants like a dog before speaking ''He resides in the Amazon, that is where I was taken before they showed me enlightenment''

''Good, now to get this brainwashing off of you'' I reach out and slap him across the face, he turns back to me with a sour look but I just smile. Ofcourse that wouldn't work but you know, what the hell? He deserved it.

I hold my hand out to the left and a green-pink potion appears in my hand, I grab Justin's chin and chug it down his throat. After he did he grabbed the sides of his throat.

''IT BURNS!'' He cried before I do an evil laugh and with the twirl of a finger, remove the painkiller

Justin is sent into another spasm and I smile evilly as I walk back to the other teachers who were watching me.

''Kema what the hell?!'' Sid shouts

''The potion burns his throat as the brainwashing is removed, I sent him back into a spasm so it would be quicker'' I explain while holding out my hand where a delicious ham sandwich appears ''Shinigami I am hungry!''

I take a huge bite out my sandwich and casually begin walking through the halls like I own the place, Stein footsteps are behind me as I walk.

''Your attitude has changed considerably'' He said as we become out of sight from the others

''Cockiness'' I say and take a final bite out of my sandwich before stretching my arms into the air, releasing a long sigh before I feel Stein's long arm wrap around my waist before he spins me around to face him.

''Well we better do something about that, shouldn't we?'' He says before his lips crash into mine and pushes me up against the cold stone wall, the cold goes through my black robe onto my back sending a chill down my spine. We break away from the kiss and he gently grabs my wrist and pulls me into a cell before slamming the door shut, I extend a free hand and cast a quick soundproof spell before he squeezes my breast causing me to moan and he lips crash into mine again. He takes no time in fondling for the zipper and rubbing he knee on my crotch. Shinigami I am glad I came back.


	16. Chapter 15 - Cool night

**Cool Night; Talking for days**

Soul's POV

The cold breeze was a nice feeling, cooling my burning flesh. Maka and Tsubaki had gone to the library to read up about the Templars while Liz and Patty were chilling out at Kid's dorm room doing... whatever those two do. I was leaning on the balcony with my elbows crossed, Kid was leaning against the balcony wall and was looking up at the night sky. Black Star was leaning against the wall of the building with his _third _Jack Daniels. We don't talk all that much, we do when something needs to be talked about or when we just want to break the silence... like now.

''So what were you talking to about with Tsubaki earlier?'' I asked drawing both of my friends attention from their thoughts

''I asked her out'' Black Star grinned

''And...?'' Kid asks

''Ofcourse she couldn't resist Black Star!'' The ninja shouted loud and proud

''One day you are going to crush someone with your ego...'' Kid sighs

''Details man!'' I grin a toothy grin

''When we get back after the mission at the Amazon tomorrow we decided to go to that little ice cream shop not far from our apartment'' He said seriously

''Are you buying her ice cream?'' Kid asks

Black Star pauses.

''You gotta buy both your ice creams dude! its like, totally uncool if you don't'' I say

''Right Right, buy both our ice creams'' He mutters

''And don't be a jackass and challenge others to fights over nothing'' I remind him

''Right''

''And don't buy a massive ice cream sundae like you normally do, buy something smaller'' Kid said

''Jeez! Is this is what being in a relationship is like?'' Black Star groans loudly

''Pretty much'' I said

''Then how come you don't have to do all that crap with Maka?'' He asks

''Because I don't have an ego that has little to no common sense'' I say and jokingly hit him in the shoulder ''Afterwards don't go bragging or spreading the word to everyone in DC, if they ask then tell them otherwise just let them find out on their own''

''Got it'' He said ''Can we move to a different topic now?''

''Yeah, I actually wanted to discuss with you two about the whole Templar situation'' Kid smiled

''What about it?'' I ask

''Well we all saw the fight between Kema and Justin Law and about how she exposed him being part of the Templar's, Half-an-hour ago Sid told me that the leader of the Templar's who owns the title of 'Grand Master' resides in Amazon. Despite what my father has told you and your partners it has now changed: we will be going to a set destination without other students and teachers in an attempt to find where the base is located, after we do we call my father so he can call in our forces and take the Grand Master down''

''So we're just going to go in there and take 'em down just like that?'' Black Star asked

''Apparently... but'' Kid sighed ''If something were to happen to us before we returned to DC then we could be killed or tortured''

''Nothing would happen to us, not when I'm around!'' Black Star shouted but despite that I could see Kid's worry on his face.

Crona's POV

I sit curled up on my bed with Eruka behind me, brushing my hair gently with a hairbrush she found under my bed. We had been silent for the past four minutes before she spoke up.

''I just realised we didn't bring our bags''

This draws my attention ''So do we need to like... go shopping?''

''I was thinking more of going back to the hotel and grabbing our bags'' She said

''But if we leave DC then Medusa-sama might get us''

''But if we don't leave then we will have to stay in these clothes forever'' She retorts

''Maybe we can get Maka to get them?'' I ask hopefully

''Maka? The Meister we passed?'' She asks and I nod ''If you say so...''

''Something wrong?'' I ask, taking note of her concern

''It just feels weird being here since... you know... I did revive the Kinshin''

''I helped and they all welcomed me here'' I reply in an attempt to comfort her

''I know its just a burden... knowing that I caused them all a lot of pain and hurt''

''No-one will hold it against you'' I say and turn to face her

''You sure?''

''Absolutely''

Eruka smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck ''I love you Crona''

''I love you too Eruka''

Maka's POV – The next day

''Soul! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!'' I cried from downstairs

''I'm coming I'm coming'' he groaned from the top of the stairs before stumbling down next to me.

''Its not like you to be so tired'' I say before smiling ''Never mind, it is normal''

''I'm still tired from yesterday'' He smiled at me before my cheeks heat up

''Did I really tire you out that bad?'' I smile before I give him a peck on the cheek

''Yeah''

A knock at the door stops our conversation, I walk over to it and open it to find Kid in the doorway with Liz and Patty behind ''You two coming?''

''Why wouldn't we?'' I smile at him before Soul squeezes past us to get to our motorbike, Kid nods and hands me an envelope with the my name on it. I open the envelope and pull out the piece of paper inside and begin reading it.

_Hey Maka, please hand this letter to Kid after you have read it._

_I forgot to mention to Kid after the fight between me and Justin that the potion I originally drank in front of him and Sid was just a potion that changed my hair coloured and created skulls around me. This was just a little prank on Kid because... I was bored. Anyway pass this onto Kid when you find him, K?_

_see-ya, Kema_

I sigh and hold the letter out to Kid, he looks confused but takes the letter. A minute passes before he cringes ''Son of a bitch''

''Who knew my aunt could be so... odd'' I smile at him before heading over to Soul.

''The plan is simple'' Kid said drawing our attention ''We go to the Amazon, find the location of their base and immediately report back to my father. When we report to him the location of their base will be reported to everyone and then we will strike them''

We all nod and hop on our respective vehicles, since me or Tsubaki don't know how to drive a motorcycle Soul and Black Star have to drive for us. I don't mind it but it feels weird since I am the Meister but I don't want to crash us into a tree, atleast Soul would drive us into a building or something. Liz and Patty need to change into weapon form so that Kid can drive.

''Not your greatest speech'' Soul grins at Kid

''At least it wasn't interrupted by Black Star this time'' Kid smiles at the ninja and we all laugh before taking off down the streets.

**Many hours later – in the Amazon**

We cautiously tread through the jungle, on the train we had created a strategy to prevent our capture as Kid had said. Black Star was at the front of the group to use his abilities to find any traps that were ahead, Kid was at the back to prevent anyone sneaking up on us while I was in the middle to use my soul perception to see if I could find anything. So far it has amounted to nothing when I feel something... it was faint but was definitely a Kinshin soul.

''I got something'' I say aloud drawing everyone's attention ''Its not far from here, its faint but I can definitely feel something''

''Yes, I sense it too'' Kid nodded

We all continue onwards when I suddenly feel a huge weight on my head and groan loudly, it felt like I had been hit on the head a million times and then some. I turn to my friends and see Kid is experiencing a similar problem, everyone else just looks concerned.

''So many...'' Kid groans then I realise what he means: so many _souls_. There were actually so many souls that it was hurting our heads, this had never happened before even when we assaulted Baba Yaga's castle. Despite the weight of it I try to move onwards and succeed along with Kid.

''It should be just down this hill-'' I start when we all hear a rustle in the bushes and spin around to the sound, everything is still and quiet as we wait for an onslaught of Templars to come rushing out at us with swords swinging but are surprised to see two Death-Scythes walk out.

Joe and Marie. The pair have a weird sense to them and I stay alert, Marie changes into her hammer form and Joe wields her with a warning glare on his face.

''Stay away! Marie screams

''Marie? Joe? What are you two doing here?'' I ask quickly, worried that this may escalate.

''We are two of the top members of the Order, what are _you _doing here?'' Marie replies

''We are here to... join the order?'' I ask, hoping the will fall for that and-

''No you aren't, I can see through you'' Joe said sternly before raising Marie into a fighting position.

''Joe, Marie, Stop this now'' Kid warned as he aimed at them ''You don't want this''

''We know what we want!'' Marie cries

''Come at me! I'll take you all down!'' Black Star shouts

''Black Star-'' I begin

''If you wish so'' Joe said and leaped at the ninja before bringing Marie down onto Black Star who dodges by a hair's length.

''Tsubaki! Fey Blade mode!''

''Right!''

Tsubaki glows before changing into the long black blade, Joe brings Marie down again onto Black Star. This time he blocks it and sends sparks flying around the pair, I can see Black Star having difficulty with it. Suddenly I hear several gunshots and turn to see Kid firing off a few rounds drawing Joe's attention, he releases himself from the intense battle of will with Black Star but follows up by kicking him in the stomach sending him flying. Joe turns to us and charges at me first, I raise Soul and block his attack when I feel the pressure that Marie is using. It feels like she is going to crush Soul with brute force so I leap back but immediately regret it as I land on a log or something causing me to fall onto my back and drop Soul. I try to get up but then I see Joe and Marie above me in a second, this is bad. Very bad. If that thing hits me then I am dead to the world, dead dead dead dead! Maybe it will miss me? No that's unlikely since she is above me. Everything goes in slow motion as I see them slowly near me when I see a blur of something before everything speeds up again with Kema in front of me, her scythe-arm blocking Marie. I gasp silently as she spins on a fingertip and kicks Joe in the stomach, sending him sprawling back to the bush he originally emerged from when I notice he isn't wielding Marie.

''Bitch!'' Marie screams and I look up to see her above Kema with her Hammer arm extended

Kema calmly extends her palm and catches Marie's hammer-arm before her hand sends sparks.

''Soul force'' With that Marie went flying back to Joe who caught her and she transformed into her weapon form. The pair charge Kema again who catches Marie again and smirks.

''Break away''

Marie gasps before she shattered, suddenly in her human form she lands on the ground with a thud.

''Marie! Transform!'' Joe asks as he punches Kema only for it to be blocked

''I-I cant!'' She says

''Break Away prevents a Weapon from changing into a weapon or changing a limb into their weapon'' Kema smiles before kicking Joe's Knee's from beneath him and planting a hand on his chest ''Soul Force!''

Joe goes flying back and crashes into Marie, the pair struggle to get up as they untangle their limbs when Kema speaks up ''You two aren't strong enough to beat me''

''Oh really?'' Joe said and pushed a button on his watch and immediately Templars sprung up from all around us with both rifles and bows aimed at her before several lasers pointed at her forehead, indicating several snipers.

Her face was calm despite the situation before the familiar metallic sound echoed through the air ''Weaklings'' She said as all the Templars around us suddenly spilt in half, leaving their souls floating there ''Now for you two''

Both run and I try to get up when I feel an arm around my neck causing me to gasp out the last of my breath, I turn my head slightly and catch a glimpse of Marie's hair. I struggle against her but am unable to do anything and see Joe's arm wrap around Soul, I look to my friends and see Kid aiming at them but unsure what to do along with Black Star. They cant really try and hit Joe or Marie without risking our lives.

''Release them now!'' Kid shouts

''Back off!'' Marie screams

''Last warning'' Kema said and I feel Marie tense up despite her... well... CHOKING ME.

''I said-'' Marie starts before she freezes completely, seconds later I feel a wetness on my back before Marie releases me. I instantly get up turn around to see her having a spasm with her mouth wide open and tears streaming down her face, I turn to Soul and see he is watching Joe do a similar thing.

''Silent Agony'' Kema said drawing all attention to her, she pulled out a small mirror before breathing on it ''Lord Death, send in the rest of 'em''

I can here Shinigami-sama's voice but cant hear the words before Kema extended her hand and the Mirror disappeared, She turned directly to me.

She gave me a soft smile ''Unless you want Marie's blood I suggest go cleaning it off''

''What about them?'' I say pointing at Marie and Joe who were wriggling around on the floor.

''When Sid gets here with everyone else I'll ask him to take them back to DC so when we return I can remove the brainwashing'' Kema explains

''They're brainwashed?'' Kid asked

''Yeah, same as Justin Law''

''There is some kind of pattern there'' Kid said

''Maybe they're capturing Death-Scythes?'' I say and smile at Soul who gives me a kiss

''It seems that way, they captured Azusa aswell but she has resisted the brainwashing so far'' Kema said and stared coldly at Marie and Joe ''Joe was the easiest to brainwash, Marie resisted a little but succumbed easily like Justin Law''

''How do you know all this?'' Kid squinted his eyes

''Mind's eye'' Kema replied

''You've said that the whole time you have been at Shibusen. I want to know what that means''

''Its _a minds eye_, like soul perception but way more advanced'' Kema said in a somewhat angry tone

''Uh, guys? Shouldn't we keep it down encase they hear us? They're base is only over the hill'' I say

''No point, Joe and Marie were sent to intercept us meaning they knew you lot were coming'' Kema said ''Must be a spy or something at Shibusen...''

''Seriously?!'' Black Star shouted before being hushed by Tsubaki

''Seriously'' Kema replied ''Anyway you lot should get rested up and prepare for the attack, I will keep watch''

**Half-an-hour Later**

A rustle in the bushes draws me from my daydreaming and Soul also instinctively transforms and lands in my palm, I swing him around me before preparing to swing at the bush when a blue hand emerges from the top.

''Sid!'' I cry and he stands up to his full height along with a lot of other students and teachers.

''Anything happen before we got here-'' Sid starts before he spots Marie and Joe and immediately turns to Kema with an angry look, or as much as one can when they are a zombie.

''Kema!''

''They have also been corrupted by the Templars, I did to them what I did to Justin Law except I didn't use the potion'' Kema replies

''Why not?''

''Because I don't have any left, you would be surprised how many I use'' She said

''Why would you need to use such a potion?'' Mira asked

''Uh...''

''On her test subjects'' Stein's voice said as he walked towards us

''Test subjects?!'' Sid shouted furiously

''Uh... Yeah...'' Kema said quietly

''Wha... Why... Shinigami why?'' Sid said and got to his knees

''Don't worry, they're _mostly _harmless. With the exception of the one who shot my finger off''

''We _will _be having a conversation about this later Kema, but for now we need to deal with the problem at hand'' Sid said before turning to the two Death-Scythes ''What about them?''

''I want you and Nygus to watch over them'' Kema said and Sid looked at her

''You do not give the orders Kema''

She grew her scythe-arm and placed the tip at his neck ''Its not a order, its a task. Unless you want these two to be recaptured and become Templars again?''

''Very Well''

She turned her arm back to normal ''You give the order for the attack and we will go''

''Two minutes'' Nygus said

''Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz'' Kema said and drew our attention and walked over to us ''You seven are with me, we will go for the Grand Master directly. Along with Stein and Spirit''

''Where's mom?'' I ask looking around

''She is still recovering, she is put with the job of keeping Shinigami-sama safe''

That was heart-breaking. My own mother wont be able to see me and Soul run havoc, but I cant let my personal desires overcome our mission.

''Oh'' I say, more sad than I wanted to sound.

''Prepare yourselves! Thirty seconds before we charge!'' Sid shouted and I see all weapons transforming and all Meisters preparing. Not only Meisters were here but also regular people with guns who I guess came since there weren't enough Meisters and Weapons.

''Stein!'' Kema shouts causing the white-haired scientist to walk towards us with Spirit in weapon form, Kema coughs before speaking ''The plan is simple: when everyone else charges we climb up the side of the temple to the top floor where we take down the Grand Master. Don't get distracted''

''Right!'' Everyone said before a Whistle was heard

''Go Go Go!'' Sid shouted and everyone ran over the peak of the hill, both teachers and students. Kema looks at us and nods before jumping into the air and landing on a broom, flying in the direction of the Temple. Stein runs after her followed by Black Star, I charge after the rest of them along with Kid. When we fought Marie and Joe we were in a sort of clearing, a bump in the clearing blocked view of the Temple but when I stood on top of the bump I didn't expect it to be a muddy slide down to a huge hole in the ground with a massive mossy stone temple. Because of this lack of knowledge I had to slide down the mud getting my shoes all muddy, I look ahead to see everyone else is having the same dilemma but like them I slide onwards to the temple. When I finally reach the bottom I see that a battle has already ensued with a mass of red Templars fighting our forces with swords drawn. I spot Kid flying over them all and Black Star jumping on heads like they were stepping stones and with no other option I copy his movements with surprising agility.

When I had finally jumped across the many heads I reach a brick wall, literally. I was against the side of the Temple and there weren't any stairs, I look to my right and spot Black Star climbing the side using Tsubaki's Chain-Scythe mode and I get the idea. I stab Soul into the side of the building and with ease pull myself up and continue to mimic the action until I reach the top floor where Kid, Black Star, Kema and Stein where all fighting Templars with Purple eyes and Crosses. The second I find my feet and am prepared to swing at one of them all fall suddenly and turn to Kema who had a hand on the ground, a spell probably. She gets up and walks into the dark doorway and we all follow like children walking into a dark room, when I enter I notice that it is a long hallway with torches along the side and pillars carved into the walls. At the end of the hall there was a large white-stone door with several Templars in front of it with Halberds and Giants Shields.

''Stay back!'' One of them shouts in a terrified tone

''Out of my way!'' Kema growls and suddenly all eight Templars split in-half leaving there souls which automatically move towards Kema who just extends her hand and allows a jar to appear, like before the souls fly into the jar before it disappears. Kema approaches the white door before punching it causing it to crack and shatter in a second before she walks in. We all follow behind her and stare down the marble room to burn our eyes into the man who sat at the marble throne, He wore an orange robe and had a short white beard, he had candles and a bamboo cane at his side. As you would expect he looked very old, my thoughts were cut short by Kema who leaped across the room at the Grand Master.

''GRAND MASTER!''


	17. Chapter 16 - The Grand Master

**The Grand Master; Secrets available to one**

Maka's POV

Kema punches down at the Grand Master who extends his hand and catches hers in his palm and punches Kema in the face causing her to go flying back but landing safely, She immediately charges again with Stein by her side. Kema changes her arm into a scythe and swings but misses by an inch before he punches her in the stomach sending her upwards to the roof where her feet landed gently on the ceiling, meanwhile Stein had attempted several swipes only to miss aswell. He swung Spirit around the Grand Master as if it would prevent him from escaping when I see what he is intending, Kema pounces from above with her scythe-arm out like a spear. She comes a hairs-length from hitting his head but instead scrapes him shoulder when he places a hand on Stein's chest.

''Serrated Soul Force''

Stein went flying backwards into a marble pillar causing him to gasp and cough up blood, Kema saw that and rage boiled under her skin. She screams so many obscenities in a few seconds my brain couldn't understand but what it could understand was the fact Kema began swinging her arm incredibly fast but somehow missing every slice.

''Soul, we need to help'' I whisper to my partner who nods in his own reflection

''Soul Resonance!'' We shout in unison as we power-up ''Witch Hunter!''

Suddenly Kid who was beside me also begins to resonate with his partners ''Soul Resonance! Death Cannon!''

''Tsubaki! Fey Blade Mode!''

''Right'' The weapon replied

''Speed Star!''

Black Star speeds towards the Grand Master just as Kema is flung backwards and slashes at the Grand Master with incredible speed only for each of them to be blocked by his bamboo stick. I sprint behind him and swing Soul only for an old hand to land on the shining blade before it shattered a second later. Me and Soul go flying back and I see Black Star go flying back aswell as Kid begins firing rounds at the Grand Master only for them to be deflected by his bamboo stick, I get to my feet and charge at him regardless of his strength. I swing Soul at him and the blade was so close to taking a slice at him when his damn stick stopped the blade, how can bamboo stick be so durable? Its a damn stick!.

I feel a hand on my stomach and freeze over before he said something inaudible over the gunshots when I am flung backwards and my back hits a wall, generating a cracking sound. Soul cries my name and I try to get up again but find that I cant, I just cant move my body.

Soul transforms next to me and starts patting me over and when his hand roams to my back I let out a yelp causing him to stop ''You may have broken something''

''Y-Yeah'' I grunt out when we hear a cry of pain and instinctively turn our heads to see Kid meeting a similar fate along with Black Star, their partners at their sides. The Grand Master stood tall at his victory when Kema got to her feet again and stood no more than twenty metres away from him.

Kema extends a hand out towards him ''Phoenix Fire''

Fire blazes out of her hand towards the Grand Master, from where I was I had a perfect side-view of this entire attack. The Grand Master extends his own hand and mutters something before a blue-tinted shield appeared in front of him and blocked all of the fire as it spewed out of Kema's hand. After the fire stopped Kema was instantly at the Grand Master's side and threw several punches only for them to be blocked like the rest of our attacks, The Grand Master threw a punch of his own out that sent Kema sprawling back. She shakily got to her feet when a thought crossed my mind, has Kema finally met her match? Someone who is equally strong or stronger than her?

Kema Extends a weak hand to her side and a smirk grew across her face before she spoke loudly

''Sorry about this Kid''

She downed the contents of the bottle down her throat, dribbles of black liquid ran down her cheeks and clothes. After she had downed the bottle she let it fall to the ground causing it to small, which was the loudest sound in the room. She was hunched over as markings on the ground began to appear in a circle around her before the started glowing violently, she slowly floated upwards with sparks coming off of her along with embers and drops of water. With my excellent eye-sight I noticed small skulls appear on her dress in the shape of Shinigami-sama's mask, they were printed in a light grey all over her black dress and I noticed a part of her fringe that was peeking out from under her hood was black along with another that was white. She suddenly tipped her head back and – almost instinctively – screamed at the top of her lungs ''ANGEL OF DEATH!''

Huge black wings spread out of her back that reminded me of Crona's, but unlike the swordsman these were all feathery and had skull markings on them. She flapped them once before speeding towards the Grand Master, like before he raised his stick to block the attack but unlike before when Kema's fist collided with the stick it shattered and he went flying back into a marble pillar not far from Kid, He gets to his feet weakly and makes a cross shape with his arms at Kema.

''Cross of Redemption!'' He shouted and a red cross went flying at Kema, when the cross got to her (Which only took like a second) she just hit the red cross with the back of her hand causing it to go flying to the left. The Grand Master gasped and backed-up against the wall, Kema put her fingers together to make a sphere shape. A black energy began to well up within her palms that sent arcs of electricity flying, she moved her hands behind her to her right side when she spoke.

''Vengeful Death Ray!''

She extended her hands and made it so the side of her wrists that had her artery's were joined together before a solid black beam shot out towards the Grand Master. When it reached him it completely consumed him, half-a-minute later the beam dispersed leaving the Grand Master painted against the wall but regardless he stumbled to his feet and clenched his hands together.

''Grand Armour!'' He shouted before golden armour immediately appeared on his body and a golden sword fell into his hand ''What're you going to do now Death Angel?''

Before Kema could answer the roof shatters above her causing her to jump out the way of the falling debris. Once the smoke clears a huge black dragon stands where the debris landed, it stared Kema down before breathing a beam of black fire. It raced towards Kema only to be back-handed like before causing it to soar to the left creating a hole in the wall, Kema had a calm expression but looked irritated. The dragon opened its massive jaw and sent out a deep roar that shook the entire building, I had to cover my ears to prevent myself going deaf but I kept my eyes on Kema. A minute later the dragon closed its massive jaw and I hear a loud chuckle causing me to turn my head at the sound, the Grand Master looked awfully confident.

''Down boy'' Kema said in a deep tone and the dragon yelped, the Grand Master's smile dropped. The dragon's whole body suddenly sliced into hundreds of pieces, most likely killing it. Kema turned to the Grand Master who has now shaking badly from what I assume is fear.

''Everyone!'' Oxford's voice calls out and for the millionth time today I turn my head to see all of our friends and teachers at the destroyed door. Sid, Nygus, Ox, Harvar, Kilik and his partners, Crona, along with other students and people with rifles. I hear the sword of metal hitting metal and turn back to Kema quickly to see she is still standing where she was before but instead the Grand Master had his golden sword to his neck.

''You wont take me prisoner!'' He shouted as the blade slowly dug through his gold armour

Kema raised her hand and the Grand Master froze before dropping his arms to his side, letting the sword fall to the floor making a clanking noise. Black lightning emerges from her hand and the Grand Master is practically sucked towards her and his neck lands in her palm, she spits at him before throwing him on the ground. He seems to struggle to move as his body is frozen in the position before and just rolls back and forth like a baby in a cot, Kema extends her hand a green jerry can appears in it. She throws it above the Grand Master before it slices in half, the liquid inside pouring all over the Grand Master and around him.

''W-What are you doing?'' He whimpers

''What you deserve'' She replied ''Stein?''

I look over to where Stein landed to see he is... SMOKING A CIGARETTE?!. Stein nods and takes the cigarette out of his mouth and throws it over to Kema who catches it between her fingers. She puts it in her mouth and takes a drag of it before throwing it at the Grand Master, igniting the fuel.

I gasp along with many others as the fuel instantly sets on fire and in a second the Grand Master is panicking and struggling to get up before he starts screaming.

''AHH AHHH AHHHH!''

''Karma is a bitch ain't it?'' Kema said coldly as the Grand Master continues to scream

''The enlightened... will go on!'' He chokes out as the armour he is wearing is bright red from the heat of the fire, I almost feel sorry for him but I'm too busy in shock from her actions.

''No-one in this world is enlightened, not even the Sentinels''

Sentinels? What in the world is that?

''You know... of the Sentinels?!'' He chokes out before his body starts having a spasm and bouncing on the spot like a tennis ball on a trampoline, I cant even see his arms... if he has them anymore.

''Know of them?'' Kema smirks at him ''I'm one of them''

She is a sentinel? What are the sentinels?

''I am happy that... I died to a sentinel''

''Shouldn't you be dead by now?'' Kema asks, half humorous and half serious

The Grand Master smiles weakly before the flames completely consume him and his face is no more. I now realise how terrified I am of Kema, how cold she could be and how easily she could kill me without a doubt. Maybe that was why Lord Death didn't want her to become a Shinigami, because she would be too strong to keep control of.

Kema turns back to us and I freeze over once again, she holds her hand to the side and a bag appears before she throws it at Nygus who just catches it ''Give one to each person who is wounded, get them to chew them and it'll help''

She turned to Sid ''Where is Marie and Joe?''

''W-We left them with ten gunmen'' Sid stuttered

Kema extended her hand to her side, a purple arc of lightning travelled along her arm before landing on the ground next to her and transformed into a human. Madness.

''Keep an eye on the pair, non-lethal force. Silent Agony is acceptable'' Kema spoke to her emotion who nodded before turning into a bolt of electricity and bouncing away through the hole in the wall.

''You have got some explaining to do Kema'' Sid said

''We can hold a meeting about whatever you want when we get back but for now we _need _to get out of here'' Kema said quicker than before

''Why?'' I ask drawing her attention to me

''Because this whole temple is about to collaspe and I cant hold it up much longer''

''How are you holding it up?'' I ask

''No time, we need to go!''

I nod and try to get up but fail before I feel a pair of hands around me, I look at Soul and he smiles a toothy grin a me before we are on our feet.

''I will head to the lower archives first and will meet you all back at DC'' She said but before I could answer she placed a hand on the ground and a circle in the middle of the room appeared as she broke through the floor and I could hear more floors smashing meaning she was going down and down until she hit the bottom.

''Should we go after her?'' I ask

''No, lets go before this building comes down'' Sid said and started barking orders but I wasn't listening, my eyes were on Kid. He said something to his partners before hopping on his skateboard with fire in his eyes and going towards the hole.

''Kid!'' I shout drawing all attention to him but to naught, as he dives down the hole after Kema.

''Damn it!'' Sid shouted before approaching the gaping hole ''We cant go after him without breaking our legs from the fall''

''We can-'' Black Star starts when the building begins to shake, cutting him off.

''GO GO GO!'' Sid shouts and everyone begins to run out the shattered doorway and into the Amazon air, I just hope Kid will be safe.

Kid's POV

The hole crumbled behind me, cutting me off from my only exit. That is unless there are more exits which hopefully haven't closed in aswell, so for now I am stuck in this underground cavern. Beelzebub vanishes as I tread through what seems like a stone-brick tunnel when I hear noise at the other end of the tunnel causing me to go into a crouch.

''Someone's up ahead...'' I whisper to my partners and they both silently nod despite being in gun form I can sense their souls nodding.

I tread to the end of the tunnel before it opens up greatly to a large room with hundreds of bookshelves and several floors. This must be the archives that Kema was talking about, I take a step forwards when I hear someone coming. I quickly move over to a bookshelf and hide there while the person passes, I take note of the skull-emblem dress and black and white hair. Kema.

''This is the Templars archive? Its smaller than mine!'' Kema groaned

''Well you have been collecting books since you were eight'' A voice said

''And even longer if you consider my ancestors who collected books aswell, totalling to over 800 years of book collecting'' Kema said matter-of-factly

''Yes, but we have a mission'' The voice said again

A mission? What mission?

''Right, Right. Shame I wasted time on killing the Grand Master''

''What was Shibusen's reaction to you being a Shinigami?'' The man said

WHAT?!

''I didn't tell them, I told them it was the potion''

''A potion making someone a Shinigami? Ridiculous''

I knew it sounded fishy when she first told us, lies after lies after lies.

''I know right, shame Stein cant be a sentinel aswell...'' Kema said quietly

A sentinel? Does that mean that man is a sentinel?

''He doesn't have the bloodline that allows us to become Shinigami's like Lord Death did several millennium's ago'' He said

My father _became _a Shinigami?!

''I know, its just going to be harder and harder to see him now''

''You really love him don't you?''

''With all my heart'' Kema said cheerfully ''Anyway lets just find these documents''

''We just need to take the most important ones and the clean-up crew will come by and pick up the rest'' The man said

''What about the Templars? They are still in existence''

''We can deal with them over time'' He said ''Another issue is when you go to that meeting what will they say about Kay?''

''Well he was made of magic so does it matter? I can say I found him dead in the archives and get all sobby or whatever. I actually kinda sad when he died''

Oh I am about ready to shoot Kema when I get the chance.

''They'll fall for that?'' He asked

''Totally''

The pair are silent for a minute while they search bookshelves and desks as I watch from between bookshelves when I feel a hand on my shoulder, instinctively I turn around and raise Patty and Liz but that rewards me with a punch to the face.

''Kid!'' Liz and Patty squeal and before I know it I am being dragged from my hiding spot into the open, my eyes flutter briefly before I recognise Kema.

''I knew someone was spying on us'' Kema spat at me, I was on my knees and my hands were cuffed behind me with Patty and Liz still in my hands.

''What should we do with him, Arch-Sentinel Kema?'' The man behind me said

''We aren't going to kill him that is for sure'' She said and I felt calmer ''But if he said anything he just heard then I could be in deep shit, Sentinel will be in deep shit''

I look up to face Kema now and see the man beside her was... coloured. He was wearing a uniform that could be mistaken for a soldiers but had different markings on it than I've seen before and he had a rifle across his back. I feel like a prisoner in cage: weak, helpless, vulnerable.

''Why?'' I say weakly

''Why what?'' She replies

''Why did you betray Shibusen?'' I growl

''I never betrayed anyone. My loyalties changed and that was over a decade ago''

''So you betrayed Shibusen over ten years ago? Yet you returned?''

''After I had joined the Sentinels I stayed at Shibusen as an informant for Sentinel'' She smiled

''You bitch!'' I shout at her before I am hit in the back of the head

''Show some respect for the Arch-Sentinel!'' The man behind me shouted

After I recovered and resisted from shouting an insult, I looked at her again ''Arch-Sentinel?''

''Kema has made her way through the ranks to reach her current rank, she is one of the few to be able to use the Lines of Sanzu at will'' The coloured man in front of me said

''What?!'' I cry out, my brain cant comprehend all this.

''There are too many questions and not enough time, I have to attend the meeting with the others before I leave. If I could ask a favour it would be to apologise to everyone for my early leave'' Kema said before turning, she snapped her fingers and I feel a sharp pain in my neck before suddenly feeling very drowsy. I try to stay awake but my body refuses to and before I know it I have been thrown into the land of sleep. No, that's not it. I can still hear, I'm half awake and half asleep.

''Sentinel command, we are en-route to Shibusen'' Kema's voice called out, her voice fuzzy.

''Roger that Sentinel 1-1, Sentinel 1-2 and 1-3 will be on over-watch if anything transpires. Remember the mission 1-1'' Another fuzzy voice said, it sounded distant but close at the same time.

''Copy command, 1-1 out'' Kema said before I feel myself being picked up, my body begins to bob and shake before I feel myself falling. My arms and body begin to hurt as I roll down what feels like stairs, my body hurts like hell and I hear a metal door shutting before everything becomes quiet. I open my eyes slowly as I adjust to the darkness before getting to my feet, more like stumble.

''Kid!'' Patty squeals and I look down to see both of my partners in weapon form sitting inside of my pockets ''We were so worried, Kema took us over her shoulder and then everything blurred and i felt really sick and then we were in a cell block and she threw us in this cell and her buddies left and are heading to DC! We gotta do something!''

I stand up and look forwards to see the stairs which I fell down along with a metal door at the top, I look around the room to inspect my cell. The walls were made of a stone bricks, it was a small square room with a single bed and sink. There were no obvious exits or windows so without any other options I climb the steps slowly before touching the door, the cold metal nipped at fingertips. I search over the door and cant seem to find a door handle but there was a window.

I tap on it once and instantly someone is at the window, causing me to gasp and almost fall down the stairs ''What do you want?''

''Where am I?'' I ask, probably better than begging anyway

''The Sentinel forward-operating base or S-FOB'' The man said, he sounded young.

''What are the Sentinels?'' I ask

''I don't think I am allowed to tell that to a prisoner'' He said

''Come on, I'm likely to die in a few days anyway'' I plead, thankfully Patty and Liz stay quiet.

''Well I guess it would be alright'' He mumbles ''The Sentinels are an elite group of Demon Weapons who can perform without needing a Meister. They must also be at a skill level of an Ultra-Death Scythe or higher to be eligible, they must also be able to handle a fight against another Sentinel to become eligible. People who rise through the ranks for doing outstanding stuff or having an immense power recognised by Lord Sentinel will be promoted to the rank of Arch-Sentinel who have more command over other troops and are highly respected''

''Why haven't anyone else heard about this?''

''They work in the shadows'' He replies casually

''What is the point of Sentinel? Their goal?''

''To eliminate any threats that Lord Sentinel orders us to''

''Hmm'' I hum, compiling all the information I have gotten so far so that when – if – I get out then I can report this all to father. I'm about to ask another when a man's voice calls out.

''Sentinel Ryan! Your off duty, head to the canteen and get some grub. I will watch prisoner'' His voice sounded _very Russian_ and when he said that 'Ryan' ran off out of my view and was replaced with a man with awful facial hair ''What're ye wanting?''

''Nothing!'' I say quickly, he stands up and turns around revealing he has even uglier back hair, I turn back around and climb down the steps back to my cell. With nothing to do I may aswell try and get some sleep and figure out what the Sentinels are planning.

Liz and Patty sit next to me ''It will be fine Kid, I am sure they will come for us''

I groan ''If Sentinel doesn't get us first''


	18. Chapter 17 - Prisoner

**Prisoner; Beware of Kema!**

**Authors note: This chapter switches between Kema's and Kid's POV a lot! (This will be the last chapter for a while because of work! Sorry!)**

Kema's POV

I take a deep breath before walking into the circle, most people who were at the battle were here. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Sid, Spirit, Lord Death and Nygus. Stein was absent since I told him of the mission, he deserved to know and he understood. Kid was absent for obvious reasons.

''Took you long enough'' Spirit said coldly

I put on the best smile I can ''Hello to you too Spirit''

''We need to discuss your new... _position_'' Lord Death said

''I also have something we need to discuss aswell afterwards'' I smile

''What about Kid? Is he okay?'' Maka says quickly

''He wasn't with you?'' I say, adding a bit of shock to my voice.

''No he... went after you shortly before the building began to collapse'' Maka said

''What?! You don't think he...?''

''We hope not'' Sid said in a low tone

Kid's POV

Nothing seems to work. Shooting the wall only makes the shot bounce around the room until it ricochets back to me, shootiing the glass results in the same thing. I had run out of ideas so I try to remember all the best moments with my friends when I remember my father. Tall and proud in front of the mirror, the old mirror.

It hits me then: I can call my father! He can send help! I'm so happy at the thought I almost yell out about it which would ruin the whole point of it. I sit up from the bed and get to my feet causing Patty and Liz to wake aswell, they get up with me and I turn to them and put my finger over my mouth to silence them. I walk up to the metal door and silently smile as the boy from earlier 'Ryan' is on duty, which I can use to my advantage.

''Excuse me?'' I ask and he turns to face me ''Could I have some water?''

''Sure, give me a minute'' He said and walked off, I instantly breath hot breath onto the glass and it fogs up. I write in the code for my father and the glass sends sound waves about the glass. My father will be here soon enough to save me, if I'm not too late.

Kema's POV

Suddenly the mirror behind Lord Death begins to beep, indicating someone calling him. Shit, it cant be can it? But he was in a cell with no mirror. The only glass is the window on the door and someone is always by the door. I stare at the mirror and Kid's face comes into view with Liz and Patty behind him, my heart drops.

''Kid! We were so-'' Maka starts

''No time! DO NOT TRUST KEMA! She is part of Sentinel! DO NOT TRUST HER!'' He shouts and my heart drops even further

Maka turns to me ''What does he mean?''

Before I can dig up an excuse Kid speaks again ''I'm trapped at Sentinel Forward-operating base! She locked me here! DO NOT TRUST HER!''

''Yeah! She injected him with something too and went all sleepy before throwing him down some stairs into this cell!'' Patty chimed in happily, oblivious to the fact she was trapped.

''Kema?!'' Sid's voice shouted ''What is the meaning of this?''

''Damn you Kid'' I said angrily but couldn't help but smile ''If I knew you were going to be this much trouble I would've got you moved into the lower cells''

''Kema? Who are you?!'' Maka screamed as Soul transformed into her hand

''Sorry, this is the real me. It has been for the past decade'' I smirk but back up slowly before reaching my hand out to the side before a blue grenade appears in my hand.

''You traitor! Your just like Justin Law!'' Maka screams and charges at me, I quickly throw the blue grenade at her feet and it explodes on impact. She is knocked back but doesn't really affect her but what does affect is Soul, who is forced back into human form. I turn and run down the halls and hear Lord Death shouting me in his deep voice. I bolt out the red doors and surprisingly the window is still shattered from before so without a second thought I leap out the window onto my broom.

When I get outside I instantly hear a smashing sound and look up to see Lord Death wielding Spirit and he looked pissed, probably since I captured his son. He floats down to my level and I find it difficult not to laugh out loud but hold my tongue, this could work.

''Kema!'' He shouted

''Yes?''

''What is this foolishness? Why have you trapped Kid and what are the Sentinels?''

''I trapped Kid because he overheard me and one of my subordinates talking before he was discovered, so he will be kept in our prison for a while'' I explain sourly

''Release him!'' Lord Death shouts

''Why should I?''

''I thought you were better than this, release him or pay!'' He shouts again

''I would accept your offer of a fight but I am afraid the reason I came here was to complete my mission and I already have, so I will be off'' I smile before turning around and slowly begin to speed off when I Lord Death spoke up.

''Your not going anywhere!'' Lord Death shouted and I turn just in time to block his slicing attack, after I block it I fly back a bit and tap the side of my head causing a headset to appears.

''Sentinel 1-2 requesting covering fire on my escape, how copy?'' I speak into the headset

''Roger 1-1, Lethal force required?''

''Negative, covering fire only'' I say

''Roger, taking the shot''

A sudden solid beam of turquoise light shoots out from a random location and strikes Lord Death through what should be his shoulder causing him to go off balance.

''Shinigami-sama!'' Spirit shouts to his Meister

I take this opportunity to escape and turn around before zooming away as quickly as possible, Lord Death's shouts are mixed with the sounds of Sentinel 1-2's firing.

Kid's POV

''I'm glad your okay man'' Soul smiled at me

''Not for long'' I say and my smiles fades ''Kema is likely on her way here and she will be angry''

''Don't worry Kid! We're on our way!'' Maka shouts before turning to run when I remember something important.

''Wait!'' She stops and turns back to the mirror ''I was told all Sentinels were atleast the rank of an Ultra Death-Scythe and Arch-Sentinels were either Ultimate Death-Scythes or were extremely skilled like Kema. Fighting your way to me is a no-go so you will have to sneak your way to me-''

The door slams open and I stumble back, Kema glaring at me from the top of the steps and I feel myself freeze over but I must remain strong ''Your plan to kill father has failed''

''To kill Lord Death?'' She chuckles ''That was not our mission''

''What?'' I say in panic

She extends her hand to the side and a blue grenade-looking thing lays in her palm ''This was''

''What is it?''

''When activated it disrupts a Weapon's soul wavelength so they are forced out of weapon form, additionally it infects the weapon with a special type of spores I have specially made for it that will slowly kill the weapon over the course of a month. If used on a Meister it will disable their abilities such as soul perception or the ability to channel their soul wavelengths into Soul Force but will not infect them with the spores unfortunately''

My heart drops, please tell me she didn't use it on any of my friends or any of the teachers, please no! I stay calm as much as I can before I set my tone into a growl.

''_Who did you use it on?_'' I growl at her

''My mission was meant for it to be used on Black Star but unfortunately I couldn't get a clear shot so I used it on someone else'' She grinned at me

''Who?!'

''Soul and Maka''

My heart drops a mile more and I cant help showing it and she smiles ''They were in the way so they need to pay the price''

Suddenly I am filled with uncontrollable anger ''YOU ARE HER AUNT! How could you?!''

''Sentinel comes first, its my duty'' She said seriously

''You heartless cow!'' I scream before I feel a strange sensation on my stomach, I look down to see my legs lying on the floor while I am slowly flying upwards before Kema whispers.

''Silent Agony''

I an suddenly in a world of pain, it felt as if someone was dragging a knife along the inside of my stomach and did it repeatedly while pouring salt on the wound along with vinegar and lemon juice times a million. It was so intense that I felt my body going into shock from the pain, I try to cry out but nothing comes out. Liz and Patty were above me shouting something that I couldn't hear because my ears had now gone deaf from the pain, my eyes were wide though as I continued to see. Liz stands up and throws a punch at Kema who grabs the first with ease and retaliates by smashing her fist into her face, sending her a short distance into the wall. Instantly Patty went to her sisters side when my vision began to blur, a minute later it was the same. I wasn't blind but I couldn't pass out so this must be the compromise. This is the power of Silent Agony? Well its name held true.

Kema's POV

Kid is wriggling on the ground, Liz is unconscious and Patty is Patty. I turn to the Sentinel grunt behind me who instantly stands to attention at my gaze. I look to the side of him to see Lord Death and the other people who were at the meeting earlier looking into the mirror at me with horrified looks. I outstretch a hand silently and the glass shatters, I turn back to the grunt.

''Move them to the higher security rooms that don't have glass, the girls are weapons so be careful and request help if needed'' I say, he nods and allows me to pass back into the hallway. I casually walk past all the cells with prisoners crying or shouting, I climb a set of stairs at the end of the hallway that leads to the elevator. I punch in my code before stepping into the elevator, I am zipped upwards incredibly fast before it stops suddenly at the top floor like usual.

I stumble out of the rickety elevator onto the desert surface, the Nevada sun beaming down its blinding light onto me. I raise a hand to block the burning light and stop a percentage of it as I make my way through the compound, builders working on the concrete walls all around me. I manage to quickly cross the compound and to the concrete building were all the Sentinels rested and when I enter I instantly find one of my squad members waiting for me by the doors.

''Sup Scyther''

''Hey Scope, where is the rest of the squad?'' I smile at him, he was the one who layed down covering fire earlier ''And Don't call me Scyther, it sounds stupid''

''Gunner is eating over at the canteen, Rambo is upstairs cleaning her pistols for the tenth time today'' Scope smiles at me, he was always reliable when it came to telling me information about movements of enemies or allies.

''Thanks Scope, any DWMA activity after I left?''

''Not much actual movement but a _ton _of radio chatter'' He said ''Change to frequency 5 to listen in on the bugs I planted about the school''

''Got it, thanks again Scope'' I say and he nods before turning towards the door behind me and heading out, scarf blowing in the breeze. I walk across the square room and climb a set of stairs that led to the second floor before walking along a short hallway and reaching my squad's room. Since this was only a small and newly-built FOB it meant squads had to sleep in the same room, which I didn't mind very much but Rambo sure did since Gunner had a perverted sense of humour. He never did anything of the sort on me because he knows I am with Stein, that and last time he did a prank I made him do 100,000 press-ups in under twelve hours with only a five minute break. I push open the wooden door and like Scope said, Rambo was cleaning her pistol-arm. She stopped cleaning and immediately stood to attention at my gaze like before, my squad normally didn't do this but Rambo did as she thought since I was the squad leader they should always pay me respect despite that I keep telling her she doesn't need to unless we were in front of a ''higher-up''.

My squad has been quoted to be one of the best if not the best in the entire Sentinel Force. We are all Demon Weapons but each of us can wield another if necessary, Gunner can wield Rambo, Scope can wield Rambo, Me or Blades. Rambo can wield Scope and Me, Blades can wield me. I can wield everyone else, Each one of my squad was a gun.

Gunner was as some would expect: A machine gun. But he could change his hands into a machine gun each and shot his soul wavelength like other gun-users so unless his soul was under extreme stress he could fire endlessly, he was bald and shot anyone who laughed about it. He normally wore a grey shirt, grey trousers and black army boots.

Scope was vastly different from gunner but similar at the same time. He could change his arm into a sniper rifle that shot a highly-concentrated blast of his soul wavelength and has a scope for better targeting at long range, he had short blue hair and wore a white scarf that had a black stripe along it and despite the Nevada heat still wore it. He had a green shirt and trousers that also had the same black lines on it and had a white sleeveless shirt underneath that again had the same black stripes on it like all his other items of clothing.

Rambo could change her hands into duel western-style revolver and was incredibly agile and could take down Gunner any-day causing him to say 'I went easy on you'. She had short black hair that covered one eye most of the time and had a cowboy hat to add to it, she had a leather jacket that had the sleeves removed and was always unbuttoned. Underneath she had a white shirt with a purple skull on it that exposed the part of her stomach just above her waist, she had blue jeans that were old but added to her outfit so she keeps them. She finally has black trainers and some metal armour that goes up until just below her knee-caps.

Then there was me, the angel of death. I became the squad leader and formed the squad shortly after joining Sentinel, The reason I was put with the honour of being squad leader was because my 'Shinigami Form' was the angel of death which granted me extreme combat abilities such as being able to hit enemies without lifting a finger and combined with the Rainbow blood I created it quadrupled those abilities. The only thing I disliked about being an AOD is that I hand wings and while they were helpful, I prefer to use my broom or just float rather than fly and it makes it hard to sleep or lie down since the get in the way.

I nod at her and she sits back down and resumes cleaning the barrel so I walk over to my bed and sit down on it before flicking through the frequencies until I reach number 5 and instantly there is chatter.

''So what do we do about Kema? She's got Kid and she might kill him!'' Maka's voice says

''We cant just charge in after her, we don't know where she went and if what Kid said is true then we will be going up against _atleast _five Ultra-Death Scythes that are also Shinigami's'' Sid said

''But what about Soul? If what Kema said is true then Soul will die in under a month!'' She said

''Don't worry, we will be launching at attack very soon. We learned where the Forward-operating base for Sentinel but we need to gather some information'' Lord Death spoke

''What do we need to do?'' Soul spoke, he sounded weak – probably from the shock.

''Black Star and Tsubaki, I need you two to go to Kema's and Kami's house out in the Nevada desert and see if you can gather any information you can. Search the lab'' Lord Death said ''Maka and Soul I need you to get to the fourth floor of the library and look up all about Kema, her abilities, her weaknesses, enemies, so forth''

''Right'' The kids all said before a clatter of footsteps was heard. I reach up and press the button on the side of my headset that changes the channel, I click several times before I reach channel 10.

''Sentinel HQ, do you copy?''

''Roger Sentinel Kema, we read you over''

''I just intercepted radio chatter between Lord Death and several high-ranking students who were planning an assault on S-FOB, permission to intercept with non-lethal force?'' I ask

''Hold on a minute Sentinel Kema, passing on your request to Commander Saura'' The operator said

Oh no not this asshole.

''Ah, hello Sentinel Kema. Shame you didn't fully complete your mission but you did good regardless since you hit the other Meister and Weapon'' Commander Saura said

''Yeah, thanks''

''From what the operator has told me you want permission to use no-lethal force on a potentially lethal targets?''

''Yes'' I say, this is going to be annoying.

''Why not use _lethal _force?'' He scowls

''Because they are only kids and do not deserve to die so early in life'' I growl at him

''You _will _use lethal force, unless you wish to start an argument?''

''Yes sir'' I groan before switching my headset off

''Let me guess'' Rambo said ''Commander Saura?''

''Yep''

Commander Saura was an asshole: He thought that anyone who stands against Sentinel should be killed, I think of him as a Templar who is undercover at Sentinel HQ but its obviously just a theory.

''You want me to head to your house and ambush the students?'' She offers

''You sure?'' I ask and she nods ''Why not? when they leave the DWMA I'll give you the signal and you can head off. Remember though: Non-lethal force''

''Roger Kema'' She said

* * *

><p>For those who didn't guess already:<p>

Gunner looks like 'Heavy' from Team Fortress 2

Scope looks like a male version of Sinon from Sword Art Online 2 (and is older)

Rambo looks like Nisha from borderlands: the pre-sequel

:P Love yo faces!


	19. Important News, filled with dread

Unfortunately, i bring bad news to all of you.

The person on this account, originally, was my friend wendy. She had recently developed cancer and has as of now unfortunately passed on from this world. In her will she asked me to spread my joy of writing fanfiction and said for me to post on this (her) account.

I know she has a story known as 'Sentinels', which is where this will also be posted, but unfortunately i cannot continue it since i never had the ideas for it and she never told me.

I am preparing a minecraft fanfic and will post it soon. In memory of my dear friend, i will repeat her final words:

''I wish you all a good life. Treasure it and use it to its full extent, more than i ever could''.


End file.
